


I'm Into You

by SkellGrim



Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, Crushes, Denial, Gay For You, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Public Sex, Rejection, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: Matt Brody and his new found attraction to Mitch, is harder to admit than how easy the other life guards make it out to be.





	1. Not Into Mitch

Here at Baywatch, life guards save lives. The amount of time it took for Matt Brody to truly understand the importance of the job, is thanks to Mitch Buchannon. So when Matt finds himself accidentally tripping balls whenever the man came around, he knew something was up. 

Don't get this wrong, the two gold medal ex-Olympian, was very much so into girl. Ever since Brody and Summer kissed, they've hit it off in the showers on numerous occasions. Regardless of how uptight and strict she was on the job, when their breaks rolled in, she mellowed down and proved to be more risky than himself. Therefore when Mitch walked into the showers one day they were doing it, Matt grew and Summer orgasmed. Mitch threw out a hearty laugh and turn out to leave, telling them to clean up, and complimenting Summer's voice velocity. 

That's when things went bad. 

"You're into Mitch," Summer stated, Matt and her casually scoping out from the watch tower. 

Why she out right said it puzzled Matt. Why she seemed so confident about it worried him. 

It's been a week since Mitch walking in on them. 

"I wouldn't say into. Let's say a mild respect," Matt shrugged, eyes focused forward to the beach, heart pounding vigorously inside chest. 

Summer smiled and walked up beside him, hands on her hips. 

"How long are you going to be creepy about it?" 

"Creepy? I'm not creepy."

"Stop watching him then," she replied, amused at the uneasy body language of the great Matt Brody. "You're suppose to be watching out for trouble, not checking out Mitch."

"I-I'm not checking him out!" 

"He's moving in slow motion for you isn't he?" 

Matt gulped, throat suddenly dry and feeling unusually warm about being put on the spot. 

Denial was his only option. He didn't want to seem like a creep!

Wait...he already was...

"I'm a creep."

"That's what I said," she snickered and nudged her elbow at fellow coworker. "You're into Mitch."

"Don't say that..."

"You're--"

"Summer," Matt said sternly.

"Into--"

"I'm not! You've got boobs, I like your boobs okay. You've got something I can ram in, I like what I can enter. You're beautiful, I like your face. I'm pretty sure I rather hit you up than some macho lifeguard."

She stared at him, taking in the faint blush on his cheeks.

"You're into Mitch," she repeated. "You know why? Because you can't even look at me. You're too busy STILL checking him out."

"Fuck," Matt lolled his head to look at her, trying to play cool in his expression. Matt didn't want Summer to be right, not one bit, however she was just so right. Mitch wasn't only ripped but had a kind heart, one that Matt hadn't taken notice of before because he was such a brat. Mitch took care of him, took care of them all at Baywatch and made sure they all felt like family.

Matt truly felt wanted. People that like him and would most likely never leave him just because of his mistakes. 

Screw his sponsors for the Olympics.

"Plus that time in the showers," she folded her arms, watching Matt tense and rub the back of neck, eyes wandering to her boobs to then back out the watchtower, where Mitch began swimming to save some lady with a leg cramp. "Matt, look at me."

He turned his attention back to her boobs. 

"At my face," she snapped her fingers. Matt blinked for a bit, but finally met her eyes. "Little you went the hulk in my pussy when Mitch walked in on us."

"Little me?" He raised an offended brow. 

"You're missing the point," she rolled her eyes. "You got turned on by him, not me."

"I was already turned on."

"You got even MORE turned on," she slapped him on the chest in frustration, the gesture playful yet scolding. "You know what I mean. You're not that dense and neither is Mitch. Stop creeping and go talk to him."

"This is explicitly what he told me to do for you," Matt muttered, reminiscing that day he was checking Summer out instead of Mitch.

"Then do it," she grinned and turned back to looking to beach. "He's obviously single."

"Obviously? We hardly know much about him."

"You sleep in his house. So does C.J, I doubt he has a girl because if he did, you guys would've seen her around."

Well if Mitch was possibly single, then he may not be into guys.

"He's not gay," Matt stated, a little pained to say it but confident he's right.

"How do you know?"

"Just look at him. He reeks masculinity and 'only I fuck bitches'."

"That's only YOUR assumption," Summer snorts, turning away to leave. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I'll seem desperate."

"You are desperate. For that macho dick. So stop being a pussy and go be his bitch, bitch."

Matt sputtered out nothing in return, looking at her turn to face him one more time, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

" I-I can't," he finally got out, swallowing the lump in his throat that only redeveloped, due to being nervous. Scared even. He's never been into another guy before and Mitch didn't even seemed interested in him. Their was no confidence that he could go ask Mitch if he was gay, or if he was willing to screw him. 

Matter of fact, does he even want a one night stand? 

"Fine," Summer sighed and left Matt alone to his thoughts, he watched her run off on the beach, stopping another beach thief. Mitch catching up to her. They seemed to have a brief conversation, Mitch laughing at whatever Summer said.

Matt admired that smile. The way you can be around Mitch and feel safe, feel happy. He couldn't help smile at the scene until Summer looked to him, Mitch glancing over at him as well and instantly, Matt's smile fell.

"She didn't..."

Mitch then looked back to her with a curt nod and she smirked, waving and then turned back to Mitch.

"That bitch. She did!" He exclaimed and almost forgot to breath, the two dispersing back to work, leaving Matt to panic.

It's going to be hell when it came to when night has fallen, and when all their shifts were over, Matt made haste to grabbing his shit and escaping to under the docks. Maybe he could get away with sleeping under there again. However before Matt could even make it to the door again to exit into the night, Mitch was there, standing right in front of it as if knowing what he planned.

"Oh...hey Mitch," he pulled the strap of his bag further on his shoulder, the lifeguard was standing in the middle of the room. Mitch folded his arms, leaning against the glass door. 

"Where ya heading to Brody?"

"Out," Matt shuffled from one foot, to the other.

"With all your stuff?" He raised a brow, curtly gesturing with his head to the duffle bag the other was holding.

"No," Matt dropped the bag behind him. 

"Mhm. Okay, well then you should get back to bed. We got work tomorrow," Mitch suggested and leaned off the door, staring expectingly at Matt. "Brody?"

"I'll get to bed. Just not here," Matt muttered, hating how pathetic he must look in front of Mitch. Not like he hadn't looked like an idiot in front of him before. 

"You got some other place to sleep for the night?" Mitch stepped into into the youngest personal space, leaving them two inches apart. It was a method that slightly intimated others but not Matt. He was more scared about what Summer and Mitch talked about, and if Mitch would bring it up. 

Hopefully it wasn't anything he and Summer talked about.

Who's he kidding? Of course it is. 

"Well duh. I'm not stupid," Matt grinned, his facade slipping as Mitch tore him apart with his gaze. "Why don't you just go off to bed an--"

"I know Brody," Mitch interrupted.

Well no shit.

"And since you know that, let's stop beating around the bush and get to the point."

Well if Matt could do that, he wouldn't be trying to leave.

He was just too selfish.

Caring more about keeping himself intact than how his actions will effect others around him. 

Those that began caring about him.

Like Mitch. 

Matt felt his hands shake, despising how on edge he was. Why, out of all times, couldn't he stand up to Mitch?!

He was Matt fucking Brody.

"Or was it a joke?"

A joke?

"Summer said you're gay."

Wait, what the fuck? Matt thought and did a double take of what Mitch said.

"I'm not fucking gay Mitch."

"Then you're gay for me," he grinned, obviously taking joy in Matt's discomfort. "You've been checking me out."

"I've been checking you out in case you needed support out there. You know," Matt covered up, palms getting sweaty near his sides. "And I'm not gay, period."

"Okay, look here pretty boy," Mitch paused. "Although you've been doing that already..."

"Mitch," Matt ground out firmly, frowning to assert his false anger at being wrongly accused. Denial wasn't suppose to look like denial in front of the one you're being in denial to or for.

"As I was saying, I've been on the job way longer than you. I don't need a fucking chaperone like you do," he stated with a chuckle, despite his tone being stern. "So do us all a favor and stop acting like a love-struck virgin girl and come out with how you feel." 

That was the problem, he didn't do good with expressing himself, unless he was confident he'd get what he wanted. Matt was more nervous that it was Mitch, if it was a random stranger, he'd feel better but if he fucked up now...

...his a Mitch relationship would be shit.

"Screw you," Matt scoffed and yanked his bag back over his shoulder and retreated back to his sleeping space. 

He wasn't ready to do this now. 

Matt needed time and little did he know Mitch was more than willing to wait.


	2. Very Into Mitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That boy is a monster~ 
> 
> That boy is a monster~  
> (Lady Gaga)

He didn't want to get up, but Matt had to. The lifeguard had to get up for work before things, get even more awkward between him and Mitch. After last night, that was the last thying Matt Brody wanted. So with all the willpower he had, Matt drowsily pushed himself out of bed and got ready for the long day ahead in the sun. 

"Matt, you ready yet?" C.J. called, Matt stumbling out to where she was by the door. "I'm...decent," Matt grumbled and pulled his red hoodie on, looking at the 'oh so ready' blonde, holding the door open. "Morning."

"Rough night?" She asked, walking out with Matt in toe, shutting the door of Mitch's house behind them. Both walking side by side to their stations.

"You could say that," he shrugged and rotated his shoulder blades, where he slept, making them go stiff. "You?"

"Pretty good," she smiled, way too bright for the other lifeguards eyes this early. "I'm guessing things didn't go well with Mitch."

All the sudden, Matt found himself tripping on nothing, falling flat on his face and getting a face full of sand. He was lucky the sun didn't heat up the sand too badly, or else their might actually be cuts or burns to worry about. 

"Matt?" C.J. stopped walking, taking in what just happened and then kneeling down to help him up, the other lifeguard was getting on his knee and using his sleeve to dust the sand off his face. "How did you know?" Matt sputtered, trying to avoid sand falling in his mouth. 

"Um well, Summer mentioned something to us about it."

"Us?" His eyes widened in growing anger. "No no no, dammit Summer!" 

"Matt, it's okay. We all respect your choice," she assured but all Matt could do, is scramble his hands through his usually nice slicked back hair. "Being gay isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"I'm not gay!" Matt got up and C.J. Did as well. 

"So, just gay for Mitch," she stared and began walking again, taking pleasure in her coworkers stress. 

"NO! Especially not gay and since I'm not gay then I can't be gay for Mitch!" Matt tried to reason, explanation going on deaf ears as C.J. ran ahead to meet with Ronnie by the shore. 

"Great," he groaned and made his way to watch tower 1, looking closely for signs of Mitch and then going in with ease. 

"Morning," Summer spoke up, spooking Matt who didn't look to see if anyone, was possibly behind when entering. "Rough night?"

"Thank you. I so wanted Mitch to confront me last night, oh, and I'm so damn glad you told all of Baywatch that I'm fuckin gay."

Summer raised a brow, leaning against the door frame with folded arms. 

"Shove the sarcasm up your virgin ass Brody. All I did was make it easier for you," she shrugged and Matt all but rolled his eyes, combing his hair back with his fingers. "Besides, you said Mitch confronted you. Speak," she ordered.

"I...I ran away," Matt replied and Summer face palmed, sighing in disappointment. "Look. He was too much. I wasn't ready."

"You seriously sound like a virgin," Summer deadpanned. "You're suppose to be Matt Brody, two gold medal winning Olympian. You're conceited and hot as fuck. Why is it that you're a pussy when Mitch comes around?" She scoffed, Matt winking at her in response to being called hot. "Matt, stop being an idiot. Get your macho dick before its gone."

"Gone? Who'd hit on Mitch?" He snorts and stuffed his hand in his pocket, an amused grin on his face as he looked out at the beach. 

"I don't know. Maybe me?"

"Bullshit."

"Okay, but my point is, you were way to confident when you first met Mitch. You pretty much slapped him."

"That's before I felt this way," he sighed.

"Oh, so you admit you feel something for him?" Summer smirked in victory. "Just be like before then. When you first met Mitch and go approach him."

"Summer," Matt frowned, considering the idea but hated how distasteful he'd seemed. "Forget it. I don't want anything to do with Mitch in that way right now. I just need time to figure out what I want."

"Oh my gosh Matt," she laughed. "You're so into Mitch to be stressing this much about it. A one night stand is all you need, for reassurance in if you want macho or not."

"I might be into him, but I don't think I could screw with him."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah. Fucking him wasn't really the best image."

Summer eased inside, closer to Matt. 

"Have you imagined him bottoming?"

"Yeah. It's kinda a turn off."

"Imagine him topping," she said in a sultry tone and sauntered out, leaving Matt with wide eyes. 

"D-don't imagine it," Matt told himself but it only made him do it and damn, he was totally turned on now. Seeing how Summer was in ecstasy when he fucked her, Matt may be like that too if he was to bottom for Mitch. Then again, he's never did anal. Well anal with his ass that is. "Damn you Summer," he grunted and decided he needed out of here, out of the muggy watch tower and out of this hoodie. Why'd he wear it anyway? It's like a million degrees out there. 

So he left the tower and left his hoodie in it. 

Matt sighed in content as the slight breeze hit his skin outside the watch tower. He then decided to break into a run, figuring he'd notice trouble faster if he did rounds.

Plus there seemed to be some nice eye candy out, bikinis too small to contain some ladies ass. It took all he had not to run to find Summer and screw her for the hell of it. 

If she let him that is. 

She had her hopes on him getting with Mitch, however that thought wasn't what he aimed for. 

Plus he rather die than get butt fucked. 

So acting like he had before he met Mitch might be for the best, since that's the Matt, Mitch seemed to dislike. 

Then again, does he want Mitch to hate him?

No, Matt just wanted Mitch and all the other lifeguards to see he wasn't interested, and if being a dick was the answer, then he'll do it. Regret later to be felt with the consequences. Therefore when Matt found himself jumping into the ocean to help Mitch with some kids going too far from shore, the two lifeguards were alone together once the parents came to retrieve the children. Both Matt and Mitch so happening to be under the board walk, taking a breather. 

"They sure went out far," Mitch started, with a small huff, that seemed to indicate only his exhaustion. Unlike Matt, who was heaving, yet calmed within a few seconds. "Good thing you were there to help me."

"What do you expect?" Matt grinned and walked up to Mitch, tapping his cheek and then winked. "I'm Matt Brody."

The older man raised a brow, the small annoyed expression Matt saw on Mitch the first time he did that, clear as day. 

"Really," Mitch folded his arms with a half-hearted smile. "You're going to be like that again?"

"Uh, I don't see why not. It is my name after all," Matt heard Mitch snort in amusement. "What?" He frowned with challenging eyes, which Mitch met head on. 

"Your name has no value here at Baywatch. As I said before, no one fucking cares."

"Mhm," Matt rolled his eyes, seeing less of the nice friendly Mitch and more hostile. He better leave before he actually angers the man with this. All he wants is to be distant, not detestable. "Whatever you say, Mitch."

The older man frowned and that was Matt's cue to leave. He turned on his heel to go but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder, swinging him back around to see a rather scary smile on Mitch's face. A light shiver ran down the youngest sweaty back, throat dry as he stood in place for whatever Mitch had to say. 

"Here I thought you changed for the better since then. Why are you suddenly being a pantie twister?" He asked, letting go of Matt and folding back his arms again. His biceps squeezing nicely in his wet, usual blue swim top.

Why was Matt acknowledging Mitch's biceps? 

Matt choked on practically nothing, needing to get away from the other man before he actually starts daydreaming. 

"Brody. Does this have anything to do with last night?" 

"No. It's fine okay," Matt lied, backing away to leave once again, Mitch letting him go, only to say what everyone's been saying all day.

"You're totally heads over heels for me," he chuckled, making Matt stop in his tracts, turning back to deny the claim despite how really, right the statement was.

"Who says that about themselves?!"

"I do. If you didn't act anymore virgin, when we all know, you're most definitely not. You may of gotten away with it but seriously, how clueless do you think I am?"

"M-Mitch, look. Stop going based off what Summer told you," the younger held up his hands in surrender, as if trying to stop Mitch from making anymore CORRECT speculations. "Just chill okay."

"What do you think Summer said?" Mitch raised a brow, puffing out his chest which did only wonders to distract the other. "Eyes up here."

Shit shit shit shit!

Matt visibly shook his head, trying to focus on Mitch's face, but all he got was a face full of Mitch's chest knocking him down to the ground. The older stared ever so smug at him.

"Why did you--"

"Look at it."

"What?" 

"My crotch, look at it."

Matt tried not to, however, self restraint deceived him. He stared easily at the red shorts, taking in the astonishing huge bulge. His mouth gapping in slight unease. 

"See, Brody. This is why I know. You think I didn't see you being a creeper in the watch tower? I got eyes on all this beach. Even you. So here's what I'm gonna do for you," Mitch wiggled his hips, boner staying stationary, guiding his hands to the hem of his shorts. "I'll give you something to dream about," His thumb hooked at the waist band and tugged out the monstrous slab of meat that instantly, traumatized Matt. 

He wasn't sure what that was but it...that couldn't be a dick. 

"Alright. That's enough for you," Mitch pulled himself back in, tucked away. "If you can't confront me with your bitch ass feelings, then maybe lust will speak quicker for you." 

All Matt could do was shut his gapping mouth completely, eyes blinking painfully like it was blazed by the sun. 

"No slacking now! Let's get back to work," Mitch grinned and ruffled Brody's hair before jogging off, with no trace of a boner that he showed to Matt, just a few seconds ago. 

Matt slouch forward, rubbing the soles of his hands into his eyes, gritting his teeth. 

Damn.

He was half-erect.


	3. Plan B...

"I'm quitting Baywatch."

Summer raised a brow, skeptical of what Matt Brody just spout from his mouth. She carefully put her fork down on her plate, leaving her lunch alone to contain whatever bullshit Matt was planning to do.

"What?" 

"I'm planning on quitting," he replied, feeling uneasy since usually, when Summer got annoyed, she'd give him a chance to change what was said. However, Matt didn't plan on doing it this time when he repeated himself. "I can't work like this."

"Not only will I pummel you, all of Baywatch will. How selfish can you be?" She glared at the man on the other side of the lunch table. 

Matt sighed, resting his elbows on the table, crossing his arms and resting his head on it in defeat. 

"I hate dick."

"W-wait what?" Summer sputtered, confused by the off topic statement. 

"I hate biceps."

"Matt?"

"I hate macho guys."

Ah...it's starting to make sense to her now.

"Matt, you're quitting because of Mitch?" 

The other nodded.

"Seriously? Come on Matt. You're going to run away again?"

Matt rose his head, frowning in annoyance. He may be a coward but he didn't need it to be rubbed in.

"You would want to after being shown..." 

"Shown?" Summer leaned more over the table, wondering what could have her friend considering being out of a job.

"Dick."

"Dick?"

"I saw it! He showed me!" Matt waved his arms in the air, then went back to hiding his face in embarrassment for yelling it so loud.

Summer in turn smirked, leaning back in her seat.

"And what's the problem with that Brody? You got one too."

"Yeah but his is abnormal!" He screamed, most of the loudness muffled by his arms.

"Abnormal?" She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering what abnormal meant, until it hit her. Girls would be nervous after seeing a guys dick, only if it was...

"He's huge."

Matt nodded and Summer burst out laughing.

"Congrats," she soon calmed and rested her head on her palm, other hand twirling her fork in her spaghetti. "That'll be fun, yeah?"

Matt sat up, giving her a dull stare.

"That's usually a good thing."

"Having a big dick?"

"Yeah," she winked.

"I'm not joking Summer. It's time for plan B," he made move to getting up.

"Which is?" She asked, making motion to get up as well.

"We have sex to prove I'm not gay."

"Excuse me?" Summer dumped her food in the garbage, but quickly frowned. "Isn't that something you should ASK me first?"

Matt chuckled, both of them walking back to their post. 

"When we first met, you made it clear you liked me. I doubt you'd reject sex with Matt Brody," he grinned, making Summer roll her eyes.

"I like you as a friend. Sex in the relationship is a plus, but I also want good for you so, I don't plan to help you ruin chances with Mitch."

"Oh come on Summer. I'll do anything," Matt stopped them, both in already a few feet near the watchtower. 

"Really Matt?"

"Yesss," he tried to give his best puppy dog look. 

Summer scrunched up her nose in disgust, averting her eyes to the tides, only to bring them back to him. 

"Dammit. Fine, but on your first date with Mitch, I get to pick out your clothes."

"Not gonna happen, but whatever floats your boat." 

Matt grinned happily, clasping his hand and rubbing them together, getting pumped up.

"Stop it," she scoffed and walked in the watch tower. "Be ready when we get off duty!" she yelled out.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Matt called back, jogging past the watch tower.

"You're the one that wants it, not me," Summer snickered to herself and watched Matt go off.

Once Matt stopped thinking about getting off duty and doing Summer, the time for it came faster. 

Good. 

He's had enough of passing Mitch, running from him, avoiding him, because all that popped in Matt's mind was that macho dick up his ass or down his throat. Usually those type of things turned Matt off, but when he attached the act with Mitch doing it to him, the younger couldn't stop himself from springing a boner. 

He's dived numerous times in the ocean today.

With a sigh, he approached the watch tower, looking for Summer but saw it was already locked up. 

'She must be in the showers,' he thought and raced off there, catching sight of the girl. 

"Hey Summer," he greeted with a lecherous grin, sauntering in all confident like. It always made Summer smile. Matt acted a fool for the ladies, plus she seemed a bit aggravated. "What's wrong?"

Summer huffed and turned on the shower, rinsing out ocean water and sand from her hair.

"C.J. and Mitch are planning a get together at his house. You know, it's the weekend and I so happen need to check on the guy I saved in the hospital."

"Wait, what guy?"

She sighed and eyed Matt, letting the water drench through the bathing suit.

"He got stung by a jelly fish and since he claims, to have no one that cares for him, I kinda promised to see how he's doing."

"Bullshit, he just likes you."

"Obviously," Summer rolled her eyes and shut the shower off, hand on her hips. "Sorry Matt, but we can't do the deed today."

"Oh come on! You're leaving me high to dry at the party and blue balled?!" 

Summer smirked, not a hint of remorse what so ever. It almost made Matt think she made up having to go, but he didn't bring it up. Just pouted and looked to the tile floor, folding his arms in defeat.

He had a party to go to, at Mitch's house, where he so happen to sleep too.

Matt can't avoid him now.

"Awe, I didn't know you'd miss me that much."

"You know how I feel about this."

"Yeah yeah, I'll leave you a kiss if it'd make you feel better and get you to go to the party."

Matt tilted his head up, considering the offering and smiling, a nod to confirm it.

"You're such a baby," she snickered and leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling warmly.

"You were my baby," Matt winked, undoing his arms to grab hold of her waist. "Make it worth saying goodbye to."

"Depends if you can keep up, baby."

"Shh," he flicked his eyes to her lips and in one swift movement, he caught them, the kiss being returned quickly and being drawn out messily. Summer bit and tugged lightly at Matt's lower lip, their signal to do more than touch lips and add tongue. The next stage was set as Matt surged forward with his tongue, theirs entwining until they heard someone clear their throat. Matt would've went on ignoring them, until Summer broke away breathlessly, tapping him with the name Mitch coming out her mouth. 

That alone made Matt's eyes widen and whip his head in the direction Summer was looking. 

The man looked amused but from yesterday's encounter, Matt knew he was angry. The fake grin was only to reassure Summer didn't do anything wrong.

Yet Matt did.

He always seemed to fuck shit up some how.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Summer, some guy called for you. Said he was waiting?"

Upon hearing that, the girl lit up, groaning.

"Shit. I forgot I gave him my number," she grinned nervously and pulled Matt's arms away from around her, scurrying away with a brief goodbye. 

She decided to leave the lamb(Matt) to slaughter.

Mitch watched her go, then squarely turning back to Matt, who stood awkwardly with his hands folded again, biting his lip as the facial expression on Mitch darkened.

"Brody."

"Mitch."

They greeted each other. 

"Second time I walked on you guys. Try not to make it a third, okay?" He raised a brow, not voicing what he really wanted to say. 

That only made Matt even more uneasy.

His intention was to sleep with Summer, have Mitch know and think again about coming at him about being gay. However, he slowly regretted it.

Whether or not Mitch wanted to talk about it, Matt wanted everything out on the table. 

He didn't like things being left alone and not resolved.

It bothered him.

Matt needed to know where he stood.

"Mitch I--"

"Leave it be. I don't care what you do on your spare time."

Oh? He wants to do this now?

"Yeah, right. Tell me what's on your mind Mitch. Don't scold me about containing my bitch ass feeling when you can't voice your own," Matt retorted, throat suddenly sore from just forcing out what he said just now.

"Is that really what you want, Brody?" Mitch raised a brow, eyes darkening as he took a few steps forward, standing two inches from Matt, who took a good step back for precaution. "You want me to express myself?"

"Express as painless as possible," Matt cringed, regretting what he got himself into. 

Mitch rolled his eyes, glaring slightly at the man in front of him, who was obviously anxious about this situation. So Mitch took it upon himself to calm down a fraction, before Brody tried to run out the showers and accidentally bust his head open by slipping on the wet tiles. 

"Look, after what I did yesterday, it's understandable you're going to do things like this."

"Things like what? Be straight? News flash, I've fucked Summer and kissed her more times than I could count(she's counting though)."

Mitch felt a vein pop at the side of his forehead, but he kept his composure."

"I'm not the one creeping."

"Mitch, I don't like you! You saw me and Summer before and even now, how much proof do you need I don't want you?!" Matt exclaimed, desperation on trying to convey this lie, seeping out in his voice and expression.

Mitch would've believed it, if he wasn't the type to know when someone's lying or not. When someone, who's basically given him more reason not to believe what they say.

Matt was into him, whether he liked it or not, and Mitch wasn't going to stand for this. 

Not anymore he was.

He said he'd be patient, but that was pertaining to Matt confessing how he felt. 

"You don't want me?" Mitch questioned, stepping forward as Brody stepped back, they continued until the younger was back against the wall. "You sure about that?"

"Y-yes," Matt gulped, squeezing into himself and cowering under the taller and older mans gaze. 

"Look here Brody," Mitch grabbed at the youngest chin, forcing their eyes to link with each other. "You just gave yourself away."

"What?"

"Using Summer to get to me," he tightened his grip on the others jaw, Matt struggling seized. "You're just trying to prove it to yourself, not me. You couldn't of been anymore gay for me, even if you tried."

"Stop it!" Matt shot Mitch a defiant glare, shoving at the older man who only budged, because he wanted to. "I'm not gay," he breathed out. "I don't like you," he grit his teeth. Clenching his hands into fist in frustration. "And I especially..." Matt said darkly. "I especially, don't want you."

Mitch grinned, calling his bullshit as clear as day.

"Of course you don't."

"I don't!"

"I agreed with you."

"You're lying," Matt scoffed, waving a dismissive hand at Mitch, calling him on his bullshit now. 

"I'm just doing you're usual," he shrugged.

"What?"

"Lying."

"Mitch."

"Brody?"

They both stared at each other, Matt losing his patience and Mitch, simply enjoying the frustration the younger basically caused himself. 

"Speaking of don'ts. You don't know how to kiss."

"Pardon?" Matt raised an offended brow, taking a step forward as if he wasn't intimated by Mitch a few minutes ago. 

One of his many talents was insulted. 

He was Matt freaking Brody. 

"What experience could an old man like you have? We aren't in the 90's, where you leave your bitch a peck on the cheek."

Mitch grin shifted to a seductive smirk.

That alone had Matt's heart skip a beat.

Damn that was hot.

Shit, he was creeping agai--

A strong arm wrapped around the youngest waist, pulling him flush against Mitch's body. Suddenly Matt's mind was nothing but blank, it hasn't caught up with what was happening and what was ABOUT to happen. 

The only message that got across to his brain was the touch on his lips. 

His heart sped up, blood pumping a nice rosy blush onto the youngest face, everything finally clicked. 

Mitch was fucking kissing him.


	4. B#$@&

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE
> 
> So it seems when I copy and paste, the font to highlight specific parts, disappear. 
> 
> That sucks...(bow chicka wowow)
> 
> When you get up to 10 minutes later and present, those are suppose to be bolder to indicate the flashback and etc. Sorry for that. I'd redo it but when I do, the chapter text on AO3 squishes my paragraphs together annnnnddd I ain't gonna do all dat work. AGAIN. If you want the original work, I posted it on my wattpad(I draft each story and post it there first). Those that are interested, lemme know, I'll give you a link. If this doesn't bother you, feel free to read on!!! ;P

The last thing Matt Brody knew, was the strange buzz in his head. He was sitting on the cold tile floor of the showers, swim trunks down past his knees. The cold bit at the flesh of his behind, as well as his back that was against the wall. However, that wasn't anything to compare to how numb and swollen his lips were. Despite that, Matt was rather relaxed. Slack and sluggishly lazing in the showers, eyes half lidded and seeing the doorway that Mitch left out of a few minutes ago. 

To say the least, Matt was still in a daze to what had happened to him. 

Although he knew very well how much he liked it. A lot. Like, A LOT. 

Matt never came that hard in his life, and that was just from kissing and a hand job. 

10 minutes ago

"I'm going to leave you here to clean yourself up. When you're done, come to the party." 

Mitch grinned at Matt, the blonde totally out of it. 

"See, I told you. You're a bad kisser," The macho man kneeled by the younger, whipping the cum in his hand on Matt's chest. "And that's yours," Mitch winked and got up, leaving.

Present

Stupid Mitch.

Matt licked his lips, finally snapping back to reality and moving to lean off the wall. He looked at himself, utterly disgusted at his state.

The hair on his chest felt gross from the dried semen on it. Where it came from, was his flaccid member that was red. 

Mitch's opinion of a hand job, was apparently a vice grip that only got tighter.

It was weird how it made Matt ejaculate. 

"Does that make me an M?" Matt murmured hoarsely, then made attempt to move his arms. With a brief stretch, he pulled his shorts up and got up on shaky legs. "Fuck...I wasn't even butt fucked, pussy." He insulted his weak limbs, standing up straight, partially.

Mitch was expecting him to come see him at the party after this? He had to be insane.

Matt sighed and went to take a shower, washing off the dried semen and etc. Basically he cleaned everywhere, fearing if he didn't, everyone would know what happened. So after he finished, Matt left feeling clean enough to confront his fellow lifeguards. It didn't take long for him to show up at the beach house either, so he tried to be subtle as possible while slipping inside. 

It was actually a party. 

Not only were the lifeguards present, but others, probably friends of C.J. The blonde was chatting it up on the couch with some strangers, even Matt could see himself wooing. The lights were dimmed but a few small lamps were on, near places and a small electric disco ball on the ceiling, rainbow dotted lights swirling around slowly. The alcohol looked tempting, yet if he was to do that, his cover would be blown. Therefore the lifeguard cautiously avoided groups of people, and snook further into the home and finding a dark spot near the towel and linen closet. Matter of fact, Matt went inside the closet to shut himself off from the festivity outside. 

Crap.

He had no light(cell phone), or something to entertain him(usually his cellular device). 

In a dark closet with blankets and towels...

Matt smiled and felt around for a towel, laying it out on the floor and then getting a blanket, wrapping it around him. Sitting on the floor and leaning on the cement wall, Matt shut his eyes and tried to get comfortable. If he had nothing to do, he'd at least try to sleep.

If only it were that easy.

After a few short lived minutes, Matt cursed his misfortune when the door was yanked open. He opened his eyes quickly and saw the one man he didn't want to see, looking down on him.

"Really Brody? Did you think it'd be that easy to avoid me?" 

Matt's safety bar instantly plummeted, head lightly banging on the wall behind him, repeatedly, whining in frustration.

Can't he be alone? For just a day or so? 

He was tired of dealing with these emotions that arise whenever Mitch was around, feeling as well, a sense of danger when they're alone. 

Which they so happen to be now...

"Yes?" He hesitantly answers, feeling the sudden urge to cry. "Can you seriously just leave me alone?" 

"No. Not as long as you're in my house buddy," Mitch kneeled down, taking in the pathetic display of the one and only, Matt Brody. "Look. You won't have to be creeping and sleeping in closets if you'd just admit it."

"I've got nothing to admit to you, except that I'm straight and you need therapy to get that message," Matt ground out, shifting in a position to glare at the other, who just got more comfortable by leaning shoulder against the doorway.

"You're stubborn."

"You're annoyingly persistent."

"So you're calling me stubborn?"

"Yes, basically, I'm calling you stubborn."

Mitch let out a chuckle, eyes affectionally racking down the youngest covered form. 

He was too adorable for his own good. 

Stupidly adorable.

"If we're both stubborn, then were perfect for each other."

Matt's eyes widened, a slowly rising color of red, creeping on his cheeks and to the tip of his ears. 

"I change my mind..." Matt muttered and kicked off the blanket from on him. "You're just annoying."

"Damn, I got demoted."

"Mitch."

"Brody."

They both stared at each other. The amount of times this happens, nothing good follows. 

"I'm tired, Mitch."

"Sleep, but not here. I guarantee some guests will want to get their freak on, especially in the place you set up as your new bedroom."

Mitch stood up, hands on his hips. 

"Drink. Eat. You can sleep in my room when you're done but don't let this party go to waste," he winked and walked off.

Matt watched the older depart, the feeling of unease gone. 

This guy didn't know when to quit, he thought and got up, heart pounding as he recalled over and over what Mitch said.

"Drink. Eat. You can sleep in my room when you're done but don't let this party go to waste." 

"Drink. Eat. You can sleep in my room when you're done but don't let this party go to waste."

"You can sleep in my room."

Mitch's room. He said to sleep in his room.

With him?

He couldn't be serious?!

Matt bit the inside of his cheek, walking out the closet and shutting it behind him. 

Mitch was implying they sleep together. Like, really sleep together.

Sex...?

Matt Brody, just at that moment lost it, and rushed quickly to the nearest beer bottle(in some random girls hand) and gulped it down. The girl looked crazily at him, but she seemed to just end up giggling, once she noticed the guy that stole her drink was actually her type. 

"Whoa there," she pat Matt on his bicep, squeezing lightly but suggestively feeling him, smiling. 

"Sorry," Matt swallowed some saliva, calming the burn for drinking it as fast as he did. It was surprising he didn't choke. "I'll get you another," he said, half heartily so he could get away from her lust filled eyes. 

Don't get it twisted, he would've screwed her. In spite of Mitch and just the pleasure of it. 

However, his mind was too full of Mitch, to concentrated ON what the man would do next, say next to him, touch him next...DAMMIT...

Matt shoved the empty beer bottle back into the girls grasp, walking away with his hand gripping at his hair, ruffling it in frustration. 

He wanted Mitch so bad and he hated it. 

Matt Brody can't be gay. 

Can't be into men.

Can't, especially be into Mitch. 

Fucking gays...nothing but selfish pricks...Inconsiderate fucking--

Matt cut his thoughts short, as memories he rather not have come to mind, came, and made his wanting to drink all the more stronger. 

Drunk.

That's it.

Matt needed to get drunk. 

So with a unhealthy solution in mind, that's what he did. He just needed to get away from Mitch and from what happened back then. 

Being buzzed, numb to his finger tips and light on his feet. Matt needed to feel free, yet when a few beers and four shots met his lips and went down his throat, all he could think about was the very things he didn't want to. 

Like...

Actually wanting to be Mitch's bitch.


	5. Scent + Touch = Horny - Imagination = Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same from the last chapter. 
> 
> "Does it feel good?" (Slanted to show it's a memory of someone saying it)
> 
> "Selfish bitch. What about me?"(same instance)

__

Having his nose smudged up into navy blue sheets, that smelt familiarly fresh and felt soft under his finger tips, wasn't exactly what Matt had in mind waking up to. Matter of fact, the last thing he remembered was a huge bucket(hopefully clean), full of some alcoholic beverage so strong that after he chugged it all down, his legs gave out on the living room rug.

The rug was relatively comfortable to sit on, but laying on it face first was painful. Plus all the shoes that stepped on LORD knows what, would be unsanitary when the fibers made way up his nostrils, or possibly in his mouth.

Just the thought made him shiver, but knowing he woke on a soft bed was satisfying.

Matt kept his eyes closed, a sudden throb starting to kick in.

Just when he thought he had no hangover.

Grumbling, the man slowly sat up on his elbows, squinting past the sunlight passing through the blinds of...who's bedroom is this?

Matt blinked his eyes open fully, awareness easing in from the adrenalin of fear.

Please still be in Mitch's house.

He tried to get up as quickly as possible, pain from his wracking headache, increasing. Dizziness made Matt sway into the wall for support, temple heating and eyes blurring, while all he could hear was static in his ears. 

Dammit.

"F-fucking migraine," Matt gurgled, not able to take another step until the feeling seized.

His eyes shut again, willing it away.

"Matt?"

The said man peeked at who it was.

"I'm fine C.J."

C.J. wasn't too convinced, but she let it go and walked over with a mug full of fresh coffee. She set it on the nightstand by the bed and helped ease Matt, to sit down on the bed.

"If you try to move too quickly, you'll just make it worse."

"I know...just wasn't sure where I was," Matt sighed, the smell of coffee doing wonders to brighten his mood. If only he could reach for the mug, without possibly dropping it.

The blonde smiled and stood in front of him.

"You're in Mitch's room."

The male instantly tried to rise off the bed, head throbbing but eased a little when C.J. forced me back down on the mattress.

"Stay," she ordered. "Mitch knew it'd freak you out being in here so I came to wake you. You seriously drunk yourself stupid yesterday, even Mitch was impressed."

"Drunk. Stupid. Mitch..." Matt played with those words for a bit until his eyes widened in horror. "C.J...what the hell did I do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she grinned mischievously and turned to leave, however stopping at the door to look back at the other. "You're cute. When you've lost that self-righteous stick up your ass. Seeing you all cuddles with the big guy was adorable," the blonde added and retreated, knowing of the damage she's done.

"Big guy? Cute?" Matt squinted, trying to make sense of what she said. Then again, she could just be messing with him.

He sighed, laying back down on Mitch's bed, nuzzling comfortable into one of the pillows and gripping the softness in his hands by the sides.

It felt good.

Matt definitely could go for sleeping in herevagain...

Although for his safely, he might as well suck up the moment now before it's gone.

Matt sighed in content, aroma of coffee mixing in nicely with the fresh detergent, and natural scent that was Mitch. It all just came together, along with how comfortable the mattress and linens were.

Damn.

He was horny.

Horny off of Mitch's bed and scent no less.

He couldn't get any lower could he?

Matt internally cursed and ground his hips against the mattress, a small gasp escaping at the throb of pleasure, awakening his senses.

Whens the last time he rubbed one out?

He rolled over on his back, looking towards the door C.J. thankfully closed on the way out.

"Please, no one come in," Matt briefly prayed, then licked his lips in anticipation, left hand sliding slowly from his hip and to underneath the waist line of his shorts.

Wait...he didn't have these on yesterday.

The lifeguard took a second to take in his appearance, noticing he was in some grey tank top and black loose shorts.

There's no mistaken the clothes being his, but, it wasn't on him yesterday.

He hoped Mitch didn't change him.

Oh damn, he hoped.

That'll mean he saw him naked...while intoxicated.

Matt was pretty surprised he wasn't raped then by him. Wasted opportunity, even Matt Brody, who rather keep his ass from ripping apart, would say so.

Not that Matt was a rapist or anything...

MOVING ON.

He was on a time schedule here.

-Grab  
-Jerk/Rub/Pump/Frapping(whatever words good for motion)  
-Climax  
-Clean

Matt's objective list to quickly  
'relieve himself'. If he keeps this list in mind, he won't slow down and dwell in pleasure.

It was a simple, cum AND go.

Matt cleared his throat and laid his head back on the pillow, heightening his sense of touch by not looking at his ministration.

A cold hand brushed over his junk, making him jolt and breath out to get use to the feel of his warm, throbbing cock against chilly rough fingers. He didn't have much time to get use to it, so he yanked his shorts down a bit to his mid-thigh for room, and began jerking off. Right away, there was a fast pace set, the pleasure coming forward repeatedly without a break as a familiar warmth began to set.

It felt so good.

Too good to end so quickly...

Matt shook his head, wanting to delay his orgasm but the fear and humiliation of someone walking in, was too high of a price.

"Shit..." Matt groaned lowly, turning his head to the side, forehead beginning to bead sweat at how hard he was speeding through.

His arm was close to cramping and it was difficult, to keep from bucking off the bed into his hand.

A creaking bed would get him caught for sure.

Everything was going well. Extremely well, however once he closed his eyes, the image of familiar dark tan skin and strong rippling arms, man handling him onto a huge pulsing d--

Matt bit his lip and shook his head, trying to get Mitch out of his thoughts.

What made it worse was that it was getting him off faster.

Shit.

Matt gasped and whined in distress, letting his imagination take over with Mitch doing him. The older man caging him, all over, he was being touched and fondled...being fucked.

His thighs trembled and suddenly air was harder to suck into his lungs.

Matt was close.

Mitch was fucking him faster.

All this would've been good, if deep down, Matt didn't feel utterly disgusted with himself. His hand kept going despite the changing faces, the different images in his mind that scared him on other days. Yet now, all he could do was hick and let out a muffled sob.

Mitch wasn't touching him anymore...

"Does it feel good?"

"N-no..." Matt cried and arched off the bed, toes curling in the sheets. His dick pulsing hot in his hand, leaking pre messily.

"Selfish bitch. What about me?"

"Ugh," He came with a tear trickling down his left cheek, damping into the pillow. A white mess in his palm.

The after glow made his skin more sensitive to the cold and arm halt, muscles relaxing and eyes cracking open.

"Why?" Matt murmured, sitting up and staring miserably at his cooling mug of coffee. Then he looked to his messy hand.

The feeling of pleasure was short lived.

"I sent C.J. to wake you but it looks like I have to do this the hard way," Mitch huffed, slamming open the door. "Rise and shine princess," he called and suddenly halted, taking on a face of mild confusion and deep concern. "Brody?"

Matt froze for a mid second but quickly used his clean hand to pull up his shorts, and get off the bed, facing Mitch like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I-I...it's not what it looks like."

Mitch said nothing but came closer, to Matt's displeasure, and stood an inch from the younger. He eyed him, trying to get a feel or gist of what's happened.

"Mitch...?"

"Clean yourself up. We have work to do," the said man turned and walked out, leaving Matt dwelling on nothing but the past, the present, and the future.


	6. I'm Not Gay

"Hey! Little kid, don't touch that! HEY!" 

The little boy, swim trunks dangling on his hip, ran away but tripped due to his fumble movement over a stiff patch of sand. He wailed at the sand that got caught into his face.

Matt sighed and lightened his run, to a slow jog until he got over to him and kneeled by the sobbing boy. 

The first thing he thought was to keep jogging past the kid, like he didn't see anything, but Mitch was on the look out, watching. So he HAD to be a good lifeguard, despite how melancholy he was right now. 

It's been a day and a half since Mitch walked on him, crying with seed in his hand. Basically, he walked on the after math of the 'act'. Ever since then, things have been tolerable. Mitch eased off on bothering him, and no one got in his face about being gay or into Mitch. Things were basically the same but not the normal same at the same time. C.J. always casted a worrisome gaze his way, while Summer tried to get him to talk more. 

Matt Brody, just didn't feel like the   
Matt Brody that won two olympic gold medals. It wasn't like him to be so depressed, moody. He just had no energy to be smiling about and doing his job. 

For once he really NEEDED a day off, to get his head together. 

"Hey...kid, get up."

"You hurt me!"

"You hurt yourself," Matt grumbled and did nothing, when the kid tossed sand at his chest and ran away. The objective was to keep the brat from touching harmful shit on the beach. A crab counts as one of those things. Then again, he could've let the kid learn the hard way. 

"What's your deal dude?" 

Matt looked up at Ronnie, sun blinding him so he looked down to the sand. Thankfully, the other lifeguard knelt down as well, making a face to face conversation easier. 

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. We all know you're tripping balls for some reason," Ronnie nudged the other. "Come on, we're suppose to be friends now. Confide in me."

"First of all, we're hardly friends. Second, it's not your business."

"Matt," Ronnie put a hand on the said mans shoulder. Matt looked at him in annoyance and Ronnie, held a sympathetic look. "Is it about you being gay?"

"I'm not gay!" Matt exclaimed and shrugged the hand off his shoulder, frowning angrily. "Why does everyone think that?!"

"Because you're a pretty boy."

Ronnie and Matt blinked at each other, until turning to the one that said that.

It was some random guy, with a white tank top and blue swim trunk. He looked strangely familiar to Matt, but all he could think of besides that was the smug smirk on the mans face. It was disgusting. Especially with how his eyes raked over Ronnie's body, like he was an appetizing piece of meat. 

"You aren't too bad either tubby," he winked and Ronnie shivered in fear. No dude has hit on him before, girls didn't either but he has C.J. so that doesn't matter much.

"Beat it. Or I'll have to escort you off the beach for harassment," Matt scoffed, standing up to meet the guys eyes. "Come on Ronnie."

Ronnie nodded, quickly getting himself up to get away from here, until the man laughed. 

"You've got some serious balls kid. Lemme play with em," he said and Ronnie grimaced.

"I'll get Mitch," Ronnie muttered and ran off, leaving Matt and the stranger in a stare down. 

"How about I bust yours?" Matt threatened, seriously NOT in the mood for this gay shit. Plus now Mitch was coming to save his ass, like he traded his dick in for a pussy. No. Matt Brody could handle this prick. "Get off my beach or I'll make you the oceans bitch."

"Says you?" The stranger hummed, stepping closer to Matt with a finger tapping his chin. "I didn't recognize you, with you being all cocky and shit."

"Huh?"

"So you think just because you traded in two gold medals for a rescue can, you think you're the shit?" 

"W-what?" Matt's frown deepened, slowly, as realization kicked in, he tensed. "You."

"You? Oh come on baby, I taught you how to speak better than that. What's my name?" He grinned, raising a brow. A hand idly resting on his hip, ready to surge forward any minute and manhandle the lifeguard into submission. Public or not, he was pretty happy to find his pet again.

Matt gulped, eyes casted to the ground. "Bradly," he muttered. The name made him sick to his stomach. 

Where was Mitch when he needed him?

"And you know why you're just for me? The gods knew, so they made it easily for Matt Brody, to be Matt Bradly's. Now that we know each other's places, let's do this reunion correctly. Bitch, how are you?"

The lifeguard trembled.

Why was he so scared? 

He was free. A lifeguard that saved lives. He was Matt fucking Brody...

Who became Matt fucking Bradley's bitch within mere seconds.

It was utterly disgusting how he automatically submitted. It's been a year, so why isn't he rebelling? Fighting back?

...

Well, maybe because the last time Matt did that, he found himself bitch slapped and beaten to a pulp in the showers, back when he was in the olympics. Half the guys that gang up on him weren't even there for the competition. 

He didn't want to deal with a broken arm or a fractured rib again. Nor, did he want to deal with the gay crap that came after.

"I'm fine. Happy to see you Bradly."

"You sure don't act like it. Give me some love babe," he gestured and Matt, robotically came over and gave a shaky peck to the others lips. 

"It's been too long," he hugged Matt, who did nothing to reciprocate the embrace. "Lets have some fun later. My treat," Bradly bit at Matt's neck, hard enough to leave a bruise, then backed away. The lifeguard was biting his tongue, holding his tears and hunching over into himself. 

He felt too weak. 

"You're too kind to me," Matt forced a smile, Bradly chuckling sickly in response. 

"I know, I know."

They stood in silence, until a pair of feet soundly made way over, the beholder belonging to Mitch. Ronnie cowering behind as if he was some sort of back up.

"What's going on here?" Mitch asked, authority well ringing in his tone. He was panting, meaning Mitch was busy being the best lifeguard ever, while Matt was busy being some guys bitch. 

Great.

"Nothing," Matt supplied, noting the slight unease come over Bradley's face. However, it was quickly gone.

"You should be working," Mitch told Matt, eyeing his body behavior and favoring for narrowing his eyes at the stranger, "Is there a problem here?" He asked again.

"Nope. Just reacquainting with my boy," Bradly shrugged with a smile, winking at Matt who only smiled in return. The display was forced, and grossly fake and unhealthy. Yet Mitch didn't say anything pertaining to it. "Well then, I'll be off. Meet me by the surfer shop," Bradly ordered, the tone throwing Ronnie off and Mitch getting rather disgusted with the mans presence.

He had to go.

"Have a nice day," Matt called and watched Bradly run off, before breathing out and in. The sheer fright kicking in since he couldn't particularly, show it to Bradly. "Shit."

"What happen Brody? Ronnie said that man was harassing you guys, yet you act all chummy. Who is that?" Mitch asked sternly, Ronnie taking this time to leave and find comforts in his girlfriend.

"Nothing," Matt whined, rubbing a hand down his face in exhaustion. 

Why was he lying? 

He needed help. 

"Just mind your damn business Mitch," he seethed, his anger not rightly justified at the older. 

Mitch simply sighed. "Get back to work then," he said and left, frustration ebbing at his skin and sinking in to foil his rage.

Sooner or later, the boy is going to crack. Whether he likes it or not.


	7. Pride over Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how critical a chapter gets, they might get long. My usually chapters are from 1000 and up. Highest being 2000 or more. Also, if you feel the chapters are getting shorter, that just means there's gonna be a big climactic chapter soon. So hold on guys!  
> (/•O•)/

It was midnight. 

That's how long it took Matt to gather up the courage to go up the surfer shop. It wasn't a far walk from the beach, after all, it was a small shack. Most likely closed by now. 

Matt crouched down, leaning against the side of the shop. Street lights putting him on the spot, more than he'd like to be. 

He thought he made Bradly wait. However, the man wasn't here. If he was, Matt would've been forced over on his back by now, gagged by his underwear.

Just the thought, had him rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

He wanted to puke.

Eventually, foot steps could be heard. Flapping of flip flops and gross chuckles, that belonged to more than one individual.

"He should be here by now."

Bradly?

Matt hesitated to show himself, especially when there was more than just Bradly there.

This only proved to show Bradly was going to have him do something. 

Force him to do something...

Like back then.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep shaky breaths as he slid to sit on the concrete against the shack.

He was terrified.

"Matt Brody huh? Didn't think you could get such a pretty boy wrapped around your finger."

"It wasn't too hard. Just had to show him who's boss," Bradly snickered, the scent of cigarette smoke, reaching the hiding lifeguards nose. 

Matt scrunched up his nose on impulse in repulsion. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why're you so silent Caleb?" Bradly asked, "You're gonna get some tonight."

There was three of them...

Matt began trembling, licking his dry lips as he did his best to breath silently. He didn't move an inch, didn't make a sound. 

He couldn't afford to.

Sure, he was scared of Bradly, but even more so of others joining in on the bastards parade. Matt couldn't afford to fall apart now. Not when he's gotten so far ahead, past this bullshit.

Why didn't he just tell Mitch the truth?

"Just wondering where your bitch is," the other replied back to Bradly. 

"Me too."

"Call him Brad."

"Didn't take his number. Forget, he's coming. He knows better than to disrespect me like this," Bradly notified them, voice deeper and harsher. It had Matt almost ready to come out of hiding, but then again...

If he hid, maybe then he could wait until they leave. Wait until he gets home to tell Mitch. To apologize for only being an idiot and for causing him trouble. All Matt could really think about now in the cold night, sitting and absorbing tobacco infested oxygen, was how warm Mitch's arms wrapped around him would be. Shielding him, protecting him, comforting him. Matt wanted out so badly right now, wanted to run away from these guys. 

Yet he couldn't.

If Matt let his wants go, he noticed how he'd put Mitch in harms way. 

No matter how strong the lifeguard was, Bradly had other means of destroying someone, or humiliating them. 

Therefore he really was stuck.

"He's not coming Bradly."

"Stupid bitch!" Bradly kicked harshly into the showcase windows of the shack, shattering the glass and causing the alarm to go off. 

"What the fuck Bradly?!"

"Shut the fuck up and run!" 

With that, they dashed away. Leaving Matt smiling, able to relax. However once the fact of the cops to finding him clicked in his mind, he was off running to the beach house, sirens booming in the distance. 

He was going to get caught for someone else's mistake. 

He was Matt fucking Brody....

Honestly, he should stop that. The self righteous mentally did nothing to help him life. 

"Stop running. We see you, man running to the beach!" 

Shiiiiiit.

Matt beads cold sweat, panting hard as the cop car went straight for him. 

Were they trying to run him over?!

"This is the police--!"

No shit.

"Stop running. I repeat, stop running!"

There comes a time, in a young mans life, when you just CANT run for your problems. Especially when they've most likely got him on video. The last thing Matt needed was his face on the news. 

Maybe if he could clear it up, they'll let him go...?

The lifeguard abruptly stopped running, almost an inch from running onto the beach sand. He slowly turned around, easing his hands up as the car head lights flashed brightly, along with the sirens in his face. He squinted. 

A few minutes later, the cop car stopped in front of him. The driver getting out as the other officer was standing by the car, hand on his gun. 

"You're coming with us," the cop said, reaching for his cuffs. "Turn around. Slowly."

Matt did as told, and winced as his arms were roughly pulled behind his back, the metal restraints slapped around his wrist and a hand gripping his arm.  

"To the car," the cop said, and Matt let the officer lead him to the car door on his partners side, who remained ever so cautious. 

Once Matt was situated in the back seat, cops in the front, they drove off to the police prescient. 

Before anything, the cops jammed Matt into a cell and walked off. 

"Hey, don't I have the right to a phone call?!" 

"Maybe later," One said. "We're on break."

Matt hopelessly watched them disappear behind the corridor. His hands squeezed the bars before letting them go, defeatedly leaning against them with his head down. 

If he didn't get out in time for work, Mitch would kill him.

Speaking of Mitch...

Once he finds out he got arrested...he'd have to explain.

Yeah, it wasn't like he had to go into details but right now, only Mitch could get him out. Especially since he was most likely friends with the whole police prescient. At some point, Mitch saved their lives he guessed. Most seem indebted to the older lifeguard and after this, Matt may be indebted too.

Matt sighed, sliding down to sit on the floor. 

He was pitiful, and the only one to blame for being in this situation is himself. 

Help was right around the corner, yet Matt wanted to ignore it. He could never move on, until Bradly got what he deserved. Matt was scared to be gay, scared to be labeled as gay, and scared to do anything gay. 

Matt needed to move past this.

No matter how hard it is, or else he'd be stuck a Bradly's bitch when Matt was practically screaming to be Mitch's bitch. The only issue was how? 

"I fucked up..." he whispered solemnly. "Fucked up big time." 

With that said, all Matt did was let his eyes close and consciousness fade as he basked in sleep. A sleep that lasted longer than he anticipated, because once the lifeguard woke up, he was still in the damn cell by morning. 

Definitely, he was going to get killed.

If only the assholes would've gave him his phone call. 

Shitty cops.

"You're free to go pretty boy," A police officer suddenly said as he walked in, slowly making way to the cell with a rack of keys. 

Matt lurched onto his feet, looking at the man flip through each key to let him out. 

"Some macho man bust you out. Lucky, huh?" The officer unlocked the cell and took place at the desk, starting the morning watch duty of the others behind bars.

"Wait, what?!" Matt screeched and hesitated to walk out the cell.

"Get out of here," the officer scoffed, sitting down on a wooden chair, opening a porno mag to read.

The lifeguard gulped, pondering how Mitch could've known he was here. However, if he put the fact he was still in his red swim trunks and most of the police force was aware he was with baywatch, then it made a lot of sense why Mitch was called up.

So eventually, when Matt got his barring together, he walked out into the main hall. Mitch was standing with folded arms, chatting it up happily with the police officer at the front desk. It didn't take long for the older lifeguard to catch sight of him, facial expression instantly dropping to a look of restrained anger and disappointment. All Matt could do in response was avert his eyes and motion to walk out the prescient. 

"Brody," Mitch called as he watched the said man get ready to leave without him, "I deserve an explanation."

Mitch huffed and lightly jogged over and when within distance, he yanked Matt to a stop. Hand gripping the youngest bicep, trying to get him to turn around. "Come on Matt. Look at me, what happen?"

"Not in here," Matt whispered. The attention of others some what on them. "Outside."

"Fine," Mitch replied and pulled Matt along outside, noting the lack of fight in the younger. Therefore when they got outside the prescient, standing in front of it now, Matt finally let Mitch turn him around so they faced each other. "Enough of this bullshit. What's going on," Mitch ordered. 

Mitch was tired of asking.

Being passive wasn't doing shit and Matt in jail, was the last straw. 

Truth be told, Mitch was patient, but if the one he cared for was going to clam up so much that he'd disgrace the Baywatch name, then Mitch was going to put a stop to it. 

A lifeguard shouldn't be in jail. Time spent behind bars, is time wasted on not saving lives on the beach.

"I'm sorry..." Matt started.

"I don't want to hear that. Why were you caught stealing?"

"I wasn't stealing Mitch, and of all people, you should know I wouldn't."

"It's hard to know what you would do or wouldn't, when you don't talk to me. You don't talk to anyone!" Mitch glared, voice booming loudly that Matt felt small. 

"M-Mitch...I'm sor--..." Matt paused to  suck in a breath, then shook his head. 

Where the fuck was his resolve?!

"I'm scared," he admits. Voice a little shaky as he rubbed his arm, needing some sort of leverage to speak more. "I'm tired and scared Mitch. Basically, I'm tired of being scared..."

Mitch frowned, wanting the other to elaborate. 

"I can't okay. No sense denying it anymore, I freaking like you and it's hard to do what I want with these feelings because of...of what was did to me."

Mitch didn't know whether to be happy or furious. 

What was done to him?

"What?"

"Mitch. I don't want to tell you that," Matt sighed and crouched down rest. 

He just admitted something huge. 

Something he never thought he'd admit too.

Especially since Bradly's back.

"Then how am I suppose to help you?" 

Matt dwelled on that question, although only the most chick-flick and cliche words came to mind. 

"Brody?"

The said man gulped and blushed, scratching one cheek as if to rid of the color. 

"Stay with me."

...

Matt was afraid, but when with Mitch, he was able to breath smoothly. Whether or not Mitch could protect him, Matt just felt at home. Like he belonged. 

So when Mitch gave him an adoring look and smiled, Matt knew he was stupid for not ignoring his pride, his fear earlier. 

Maybe it was a good thing Bradly came back, because now, Matt finally confessed and excepted he was very much, into Mitch.


	8. Bases.

"When I said stay with me, I meant be somewhere nearby...I didn't mean this."

"You aren't very smart are you?"

The last time Matt Brody was in bed, was drunk. That bed being Mitch's. 

Now finding himself back on the comfortable mattress with the owner spooning him, wasn't something Matt needed. Especially when all that came to mind was dirty and definitely not domestic. 

Very far from it.

Having the man he liked, have his crotch so prominently against his rear, wasn't helping either. 

"I'm not comfortable."

You sure was...

"And?" Mitch retorted, tightening his arms around Matt's waist. "I'm just making up for it."

"For what?!" Matt grunted, clutching at the arms around him as hot breath, whisked against his ear. A shiver ran down his spine, as he tried to not succumb to his sexual urges.

Which was very hard by the way.

From fucking Summer, to being blue balled because he wasn't ready to fuck with Mitch. 

Damn, when did he trade his balls in for a pussy?

"For lost time. Instead of being difficult, we could've been on third base by now."

Third base?

"What?"

"Don't you know the bases?"

Matt relaxed into Mitch's chest, too busy pondering what the hell were bases. 

Bases as in baseball? 

That obviously didn't sound correct. 

"Okay. Listen, bases measure the stage you're in a relationship. As in, first base, is kissing and going on dates."

Matt flushed, getting the concept now.

"So...what bas--"

"We aren't ready to play the game Brody," Mitch knowingly interrupted. 

"What do you mean not ready?"

"Until you can let others or yourself handle your baggage, you aren't ready to go anywhere with me."

"Mitch."

"Matt?" He raised a brow, beckoning Matt to question his authority and claim(correct). 

"Fine. Just tell me this. Are all bases the same?"

"Nope. Everyone has their own expectation in a relationship, more so than others."

"What about you?"

"Well...are you sure you're ready for it?"

"You said I'm not ready to go through with it. I should be ready enough to be told," the younger snorted. 

"Hm."

"Mitch?"

"I'll tell you another time. Sleep," the oldest said and shut his eyes. 

Matt sighed in defeat, letting himself get comfortable instead of resisting it. After all, denying it wasn't doing him justice. All Mitch did was get closer to him. Matt thought getting closer was too close(if that even makes any sense). He only knew how to be with girls, decent relationships(never decent) were a given. If Mitch kept getting closer, he would have something else to fear. 

Losing Mitch.

Or...

Hurting the man.

He shut his eyes tightly, willing his pessimistic thought away.

Maybe sleep was best.

His mind was wandering too much.

"I can't do this," Matt muttered and smushed his face into the pillow, slowly praying for sleep that eventually happened anyway. However, the way he had to wake up the following morning, would scar him for life.

Mitch was still holding him.

Then there was Ronnie kneeling by his face, grinning. 

Then there was C.J. 

She was holding out her phone, taking selfies with Matt being spooned by Mitch in the background. 

"Guys..." Matt grumbled, voice scratchy from sleep. "Why?"

C.J. only grinned and Ronnie simply shrugged.

"You two just look so cute. Goals!" C.J. Exclaimed excited. 

"Goals?" 

"Relationship goals."

Relationship?

"We aren't together," Matt quirked a brow. 

"What?" Summer, out of no where was standing over the threshold. Leaning on the door frame. 

"We're just sleeping together."

The room went silent.

"Not in THAT way!" Matt corrected, seeing their disbelief expressions. "Stop. I'm serious."

"Serious about Mitch he means," Ronnie chipped in and Matt shot him a glare. 

"Do you guys like each other?" Stephanie came in, cup of coffee in her hand. 

Why was all the lifeguards of Baywatch in the room?

Nosey ass bastard...

Matt groaned and turned to lay on his back, seeing as Mitch's hold loosened through the night. 

Just yesterday, the man got him out of jail. 

How quickly could the word have spread, to the point they're all instigating about him and Mitch the following day?!

"Yeah. We do," Matt rubbed at his forehead, hating how embarrassed he was admitting it a second time aloud. 

"Boom. You're together."

"We never mention being together, together..."

Which was true.

All Matt did was confess and all Mitch did was look happy about it. Other than that, nothing else was really established.

"What are you, six? Just say dating."

"Okay," he groaned. "We're not dating!"

As if it could get any worse...which it did. Mitch all the sudden unraveled one arm from the younger next to him and used it, to prop his head up with his elbow. Chin resting on is palm as he smiled.

"Didn't know we weren't," he said playfully. 

"I didn't know we were," Matt replied, sitting up against the headboard, folding his arms. "We never said we were."

"Isn't it self explanatory?" 

"What?"

"We like each other. So obviously we're dating," Mitch said, breaking it down for the younger to comprehend.

"That's not obvious! Some people go about liking each other without dating," Matt explained, earning an annoyed tsk from Stephanie.

"You act like a virgin."

"Which he is not," Summer said. Smiling teasingly Matt's way. "It's almost cute. He can get down and dirty but can't handle the feels."

"The feels!" Ronnie joins.

"The feels," C.J. echoed and turned to leave. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone."

"Hey! We're not lovebirds!" Matt hollered as they left single file. Once the door was shut behind by Summer, Matt deflated back into bed. The warmth too much to miss. 

After all, it was rainy outside. No one should be going to the beach today, except for those one guys that try to surf during a storm. 

"Brody. Go out with me," Mitch said, throwing the younger off. 

"What?!" 

Mitch rolled his eyes. 

"You wanted straight forwardly to be asked. So I'm asking," he shrugged. The sputtering mouth of Matt going unnoticed as Mitch awaited an answer. 

"Didn't you say I wasn't ready?"

"You're not ready for my kinks, but you're ready for dates. I'm going in order. I doubt you're ready to screw."

Matt shook his head, gulping when his eyes glanced down to Mitch's crotch under the blanket. 

"Not. I'm not," he said clearly. 

"Figured as much," Mitch laid back down, facing the ceiling. "So are we cuffed officially now or what?"

"Yeah," Matt bit the inside of his cheek. "We are," he slightly smile and snuggled back into Mitch's side. The source of warmth. "Never dated before. Well...never properly dated before."

Mitch hummed in understanding, crossing his arms behind his head. Thinking. 

"Then I'll show you," the oldest said, turning over on top of the other, a lecherous smirk on his face while he caged Matt with his arms. "You virgin."

"I'm not..." Matt protests, cheeks aflame and head held high to keep Mitch's gaze despite, how embarrassed he was. 

"A virgin in romance~"

"I can flirt..."

"I can fuck."

"You said I wasn't ready for that."

"I didn't say you weren't ready for foreplay," Mitch raised a brow. "Consider it a date."

"Really?" Matt frowned, suddenly feeling bold. 

He wasn't a virgin in anything.

Especially romance. 

He was fucking Matt Brod--

He needed to remember that didn't matter anymore. 

Matt hooked an arm around Mitch's neck and guided his face to his own. 

"You want foreplay? I'll give you foreplay." 

With that, he smashed his lips to the older mans, trying his best to conquer this. Matt wanted Mitch to see he wasn't as bad as he thinks. Matt messed around with Summer, and he doubt she'd lie about how good of a kisser he was. Yet as if not being taken by surprise, Mitch went along with it. Letting Matt lead.

It was cute...

How much he was trying.

Mitch forced himself not to crack up or dominate, as he faked a gasp that Matt took like bait to glide his tongue in. 

In the olders opinion, Matt was just about average. He was still at the stage that thought sticking a tongue in was all it took, when really there was a technique to it. For example...

Mitch reached a hand up to grab Matt by the jaw, tilting his head the opposite way. 

'Prepare yourself Brody.'

Mitch stuck his tongue in, ignoring the half audible gasp from the younger, as he took control. His tongue searched out for Matt's, then rotated around it. Salvia dropped down between the two chins as Mitch then went for beginning an exploration of his boyfriends mouth.

Boyfriend.

Nice ring to it. 

Matt gripped painfully at Mitch's shoulders, trying to back out but Mitch wasn't having it. He retracted his tongue and went in for sucking lightly on Matt's, before drawing back to bring forth the kiss to a safe level that contained only lips again. Then he ended it, signature ending with his teeth lightly grazing over the youngest bottom lip. 

To say the least, the sight was applicable. 

Mitch grinned.

Matt was breathing heard as if he's been running miles, hands that were gripping, were slump on the others shoulders. That was nothing compared to how slack his neck was, resting lazily in the position Mitch put him in. 

"Brody."

Matt searched Mitch's face with half-lidded eye, cheeks burning and showing no signs to discoloring. 

"Mm?" He finally registered, leaning into the palm, not holding, but simply touching his jaw. 

"That's what a real kiss is," Mitch concluded and kissed Matt on the forehead, before getting up and leaving the room. 

Breakfast was calling his name.

Matt on the other hand, just sat up, blinking as if just waking up and lightly cursed. 

"What just happened?"


	9. Jelly Is For More Than Toast

_****_

He was more experienced than Matt thought.

His suppose boyfriend, who he mocked at being an old man on various occasions, isn't really THAT old at anything.

Once Matt found himself getting out of bed, bidding farewell to his brief shock that Mitch, was indeed, a better kisser than him.

He found that fact didn't sit well with him.

Like, what else was the macho man good at except being a lifeguard and a good kisser?

Matt needed to know.

So with that objective in mind, he simply made way downstairs, the smell of breakfast food and coffee in the air.

"You're finally up and about I see," Summer mused. She was lounging on Mitch's couch, swiping through her phone with a mug of coffee on the end table. She looked real comfortable in someone else's house.

"You're still here, I see."

"I'm glad you see that," she snorts.

"So why are you and the rest of the lifeguards(excluding C.J since she lived here too) here?" Matt went by the sofa she laid on, folding his arms with a raised brow in curiosity.

"We all came to work early, only for it to start pouring. The police are making sure no one is on the beach, since there's news a storm might happen."

"Oh. So why'd didn't you go home instead?"

"Because Mitch's place was closer and it was already coming down hard. You're a lifeguard, don't you know it's dangerous to drive in the rain?"

"I'm pretty sure you could've managed," he scoffed and glanced at the windows. Indeed, it was raining crazily out there.

"Anyways, Mitch and Stephanie are making breakfast."

"Together?" Matt sputtered for a second, unease setting in.

"Um, duh?" She shook her head at his stupidity but caught on rather quickly. "You aren't...worried are you?"

"Of course not!" Matt exclaimed, eyes widening at what she was implying. "I'm not jealous."

"I never said you were jealous honey," Summer smirked. "They're just friends babe."

"I fucking know that Summer," he frowned. A finger scratching irately at his left bicep. "But...weren't they?" Matt asked, lowering his head in shameful curiosity.

He was already dating someone and felt jealous? Come on Matt, you know better than this.

You're fucking Matt Brody. No one would dare cheat on you...

Matt took in a deep disgraceful breath. Turning away from Summer before she could respond and to the kitchen doorway. Peering in to see Stephanie laughing at something Mitch said as she whisked eggs in a bowl. Mitch was flipping pancakes on a frying pan, while chatting away with his usual heart warming smile.

The scene made his chest ache but Matt knew better.

He especially knew he should stop saying his full name like it meant something anymore, also.

It's becoming an annoying habit.

Maybe he should say hi?

Matt chewed on his tongue, indecisive on what he should do, until he figured it'd be best to take a shower or something.

He hadn't even taken one the night before.

He was in freaking jail all night for crying out loud.

Therefore with that in mind, as well as figuring out what other things Mitch was a pro at, Matt ran back up the stairs and to the bathroom. Only to discover C.J and Ronnie had it occupied in the most dirtiest of ways possible. Matt tread lightly away from the door, carefully fishing his hand off the door knob and trying to cut off his hearing of the various moans and smacks of skin behind the door.

"Food!" Summer yelled from downstairs and I heard their pace quicken.

Shit...

Matt gulped and ran back downstairs, latching onto Summer and shaking her frantically.

"They're doing the do!" he whispered harshly. Summer smacking him to let her go and once she had her way, the girl scoffed.

"Who?"

"You know. Those two," Matt made gestures with his hands.

Why was he being so childish about this?

C.J and Ronnie are fucking.

In Mitch's bathroom.

So what?

"Okay. And?"

Exactly.

"I don't know. I just never thought it could happen," Matt rubbed the back of his neck. Feeling awfully stupid.

"Was this you're way of distracting yourself from the fact you're jelly?" She rested a hand of her hip.

"Matt's jelly of what?" Stephanie popped in, wondering what was taking everyone so long. She enclosed on the two younger lifeguards, wanting an answer.

Matt froze and Summer was quick to speak.

"Of C.J and Ronnie fucking upstairs," the words ran out her mouth too quick for even Matt to register.

Jealous of what?

"Oh dear," Stephanie giggled. Biting her lip and staring amusingly at Matt. "Mornings aren't his thing, babe."

Matt blinked.

Summer blinked.

How the fuck did she know that?!

Now here's another life lesson.

There comes a time in a young mans life, when he can't fathom why he'd be jealous of the past relationships their lovers had.

This time, is now for Matt.

However he was grateful even Summer was shocked by this.

"You guys fucked?" Summer stated blatantly. As if the news wasn't enough for Matt to process.

"Um, yes? Just a few goes until we decided it wasn't really working. Kind of what you and Matt do in the showers."

"So sex friends?" Matt finally found his voice, throat a little dry.

"Exactly. It's not that we didn't try dating, it's just we didn't like each other like that."

"I see," Matt rubbed the back of his neck.

This was certainly news to him.

Maybe that's why when Mitch walked on him and Summer, he wasn't at all surprised.

"I mean I'm glad we could just be friends. No benefits included," she assured, precisely for Matt. "I found my special someone and he might have as well, seeing as we both thought about stopping, yet Mitch suggested it first."

"Okay. Well that's nice to know," Summer smiled nervously, feeling the huge growth spurt of jelly being slabbed down on Matt's toast.

Basically, Stephanie was NOT helping when she tried to reassure Matt.

"Well you might want to get C.J and Ronnie. Their shower is taking a bit, long."

Summer suggested to Stephanie and pulled a very expressionless Matt to the kitchen. His face perking up real quick at the sight of Mitch, setting the table.

"Sitting at the island or table guys?" Mitch asked when he saw us, his smile slightly twitching at the side, when sighting Summer's hand on his boyfriends wrist.

"Island," Summer said and gestured Matt to sit with her.

Mitch slightly irked by them together but letting it go.

He knew better than to be jelly of friendship. Even when their friendship use to be...very explicit. Anyway, he had better things to do than feel jelly. Him and Matt are dating now, and it's pretty clear Matt was heads over heels.

With that factual assurance in mind, Mitch went about putting on some more coffee.

"Don't you want to sit with him?" Summer whispered to Matt, the other taking on an indescribable look as he scratched his cheek. "Matt," she snapped her fingers in his face. "Wake Up."

"I hear you Summer. I hear you," He sighed, eyeing Mitch getting two mugs out the cabinet.

"I don't know. I'll most likely act like an asshole without realizing it," Matt replied to her question and rested his chin in his palm. Other hand balled up on the counter.

"Most likely," she agreed. "Talk about it?"

"Maybe later. When I don't feel like an idiot," Matt cracked a half-hearted smile.

"Awe. You're so aware," she pinched his shoulder.

"Screw you Summer," Matt chuckled.

...

Wrong words to say?

Mitch turned around, raising a brow.

He thought his boyfriend would chew him out but instead, unexpectedly...

"Coffee, orange juice, or water?" He asked, holding up the two mugs.

"I vote for coffee," C.J walked in, her rise in sex appeal evident as she seemed to walk dramatically slower, over to a cabinet and taking out her own mug.

"Same," Matt snorts, shaking his head at C.J's appearance and not Ronnie's.

The guys taking longer to recover than C.J.

"Ronnie need CPR?" Summer raises a brow.

"What happen?" Mitch automatically got serious. "Is that why Steph went upstairs with him now?"

"She's most likely helping him walk down the stairs Mitch," Summer laughed, C.J smirking as she bumped Mitch with her hip, making the older side step to give her access to the coffee machine.

"Wait..." Mitch frowned but rolled his eyes as he gave C.J a look. "Where?"

"Bathroom. I cleaned after," she said and Mitch nodded appreciatively.

"Good girl," he acknowledged and when she was done, he used the machine next. "Coffee Summer?"

"Nope. I've had enough today," she waves off and gets up. "Need help making plates?"

"Sure. Foods near the stove, have at it."

"C.J?" She called and the other female lifeguard came over, sipping her cup and instructing Summer to give her a certain amount of everything.

Matt hummed pleasantly at the scene.

This calm domestic atmosphere was nice.

Mitch set a cup of joe in front of him, then leaned on the counter in front of him by his elbows.

"Cash or credit?" Mitch asked, smirking with a slight tilt of his head.

"Pfft, you wish I was paying."

"Nah. Either way, I'm going to get something as a reward."

Matt laughed softly.

"What do you want Mitch?" He asked. Heart beating a bit quicker.

"Hm," Mitch rubbed his nose with one finger and then held it up as if, just receiving an idea. "Morning kiss."

"Didn't we technically already do that?" Matt raised a brow, trying to focus on solely Mitch and not the others in the room.

"Nu uh. That was a lesson," he explained and I called out on his bullshit.

Yet caved in right away when Stephanie stepped in the room, laughing at Ronnie.

The kiss was quick, to the lips. A peck basically.

Matt had to raise himself up a bit from his seat to get that close to Mitch, and once finished with his task, he sat back down. The urge to hid from the world evident by the tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Woodpecker," Mitch defined and leaned forward to give his own peck to Matt, but this one on the forehead. More gentle and a bit longer than Matt's, that when he pulled away, Matt felt the kiss linger with a tingling sensation. "Alright, shows over, breakfast!" He left and clapped his hands.

Stephanie giggled with Ronnie who she helped sit at the table.

Summer bit her lip and C.J took hers and Ronnie's plate to the table. A new unload to her Snapchat following.

"You okay?" Summer grinned, placing her plate at the counter and getting to making Matt's.

"Shut up," he huffed, running a hand through his hair and resting his forehead on his arm. "Just shut up."

Mitch was a pro at kissing, catering, being understanding(C.J and Ronnie fucking scenario) and making Matt Brody, his boyfriend, a jealous wreck.

Or maybe a wreck just in general.

"Hey Summer, pass me the jelly out the fridge."

"Sure thing, Mitch~"

This fucking bitch...


	10. Better Said By You.

The bottom line of it all, was that Summer was right. There IS a storm coming and the way the broadcaster made it seem now, was that it hasn't even fully arrived near here yet.

It looked like hell outside. Matt just hoped they were far enough from the ocean. However, if the young lad had to be perfectly honest, the worst part was being cooped up with all of Baywatch in Mitch's house. He didn't seem at all bothered, being amongst friends during this time. Yet Matt, couldn't agree less with how his boyfriend felt.

They HAD to go.

Summer was tolerable. Only when she stopped making sex jokes, that made him give her a reaction Mitch stared awfully strange at. Matt didn't know if the guy was angry by how close he was with Summer or that the jokes, were most likely things he's thought about doing before. Anyhow, Mitch was acting weird and C.J and Ronnie couldn't separated from each other. Stephanie was just there, thinking whatever she does, Matt gets offended from.

Mitch and her dated.

So what?

Why was she making it awkward?

Or was _he_ making it awkward?

What is he suppose to do anyway?!

This whole dating thing is new to him and Mitch knows that. Yet the look on the oldest face made Matt feel as if he shouldn't be doing anything. Talking to Summer felt weird. Talking to Ronnie while him being to distracted by C.J was gross. Stephanie was just not someone I even legitimately talk to, period, and Mitch was just freaking him out.

Solitude was an option right?

"This sucks," Summer announced.

"How about we actually do something?" Matt rolled his eyes in response to her, no one disagreeing with the suggestion.

"Since you mentioned it, what then?" Ronnie spoke up, seeing past C.J's boobs to concentrate.

Does it look like he knew?!

"Let's go old school. Truth or dare. Whoever refuses to follow through with them has to take a shot," C.J said and left Ronnie with her forever swaying hips, to take out the shot glasses. "Let's do it at the island!" She hollered and Mitch sighed, going over to make sure she didn't break anything. C.J was a capable girl, when she wasn't excited.

"Okay so this is how it'll be," she said, watching them all gather, only Summer and Stephanie making it to sit on a stool. "Six shot glasses," C.J placed it out in a line on the counter, then kneeled to get the alcohol, filling out each small glass before placing the big bottle she poured with down near Mitch. He didn't look like he wanted to play at all, but Matt didn't mention an escape plan.

Only reason being, he wanted to know more about Mitch and Stephanie. What other way through truth or dare?

Plus he felt Mitch would sugar coat too much.

Matt wanted to know EVERYTHING.

Why?

Well, he wasn't that sure yet but he knew he was curious about it.

 _Definitely_ not jealous.

Just curious.

He wished Summer would understand that.

"I'll go first since I suggested it," C.J enthused and had a half full water bottle near her. She spun it on the open space, the bottle swinging away from the position at a swift speed to a really gradual slow pace until it landed on Summer.

The girl perked up at the cap point at her, looking to C.J expectantly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Summer shrugged.

"Pussy," Matt coughed under his breath, then turned away when his friend shot him a glare.

Mitch saw this, and he didn't like the feeling it stirred.

Even though it was just a playful snag the two occasionally did.

He just didn't like seeing it.

Matt was so uncomfortable with him, but so open and relaxed with Summer.

Mitch wanted that.

"Okay, is it true Matt has a big dick?" C.J smirked and Matt choked on nothing but air, as Summer did nothing but laugh.

"Only when he's very turned on," she winked Mitch's way. Not with the intention to rile him, but with the intention to notify him of it.

Either way, all Mitch did was shot a fake smile her way.

He rather of found that out himself.

"My turn," Summer leaned over to the bottle and spun it. "Truth or dare Matt?"

Shit...

Matt did a small prayer of mercy before choosing dare.

He'd be a hypocrite if he chose truth.

"Lame," she scoffed. "I dare you to answer this question," Summer tapped the table. "Are you into cosplay? Yes or no."

They all went silent.

"The ONE time I show up in a dress and you think I like to cross dress?" Matt glared at them all. Even Mitch seemed to want to know the answer to that.

"I said cosplay, not cross dress."

"Whatever! I don't not like it and I don't like it either."

"What the hell," Ronnie frowned. "It's only a yes or no question dude."

"Do. You? Or Do. You. Not?" Stephanie chipped in, folding her arms onto the counter.

"I don't know! It was just the one time okay?" Matt dragged a hand down his face in frustration, then ran it through his hair. "Can we move on?"

"You'll have to take a shot."

"Why?!" He looked at C.J, pushing a shot forward.

"It's a yes or no question and you technically didn't answer."

"You know what, fuck it," he spun the bottle first and then snagged up and took the shot. Slamming the glasses back down and sliding it back to C.J. "C.J, I dare you to stop having sexual interaction with Ronnie for the whole day."

"How do you know I'd say dare?"

"Because you're just C.J."

She shrugged and Ronnie whined when she left his side, opting to stand by Mitch.

"I spin and this time, we get dirty."

"Sure..." Matt drawled in disinterest until her spin landed on Mitch.

"Truth," he said, which took them all aback.

"Okay...um," C.J thought for a minute and stared at her friends face. "Is it true, you and Stephanie fucked before? Tell us explicitly what she liked."

Why would she ask that?!

Matt bit the inside of his cheek, knowing the answer.

Well not the latter.

Stephanie also tensed but looked to Mitch, who simple just rolled his eyes and took the shot. Not batting an eye at how surprised Matt was.

At how angry he was also.

He wanted to hear it. Needed to hear it from him. Yet he decided to be a coward of all times?!

We know you guys did it! Why not just fucking admit it?!

Matt mentally raged, having a ennui expression but a vigorous tapping finger at his side.

"Truth or Dare Brody?" Mitch called out, noticing his lack of attention.

Matt snapped to, recognizing Brody. Only Mitch called him that and only Mitch made him angry right now. So as if not feeling a thing, he clicked his tongue and replied.

"Dare."

"Again, impressive."

"Sure," he sighed. Awaiting whatever dare the all mighty Mitch had for him.

"Slap Summer."

"Okay, Wait, WHAT?!"

"W-what?" Summer stammers and looked bewildered from Mitch to Matt. "What?" She repeated.

Matt didn't hesitate to take another poured shot, not knowing the effect his decision had on Mitch.

Sure, he didn't make it a habit to beat up girls, but if Matt was smart about it, he could've passed a small tap as a slap.

He couldn't smack Summer.

Why does something so petty bother him now if all times?

"Okay! So I'll go," Matt gulped, waiting for the lingering burn of the alcohol to dissipate. He spun and right away, he knew what to say.

"Truth," Stephanie sighed, rubbing at the back of her neck. She sensed a riling tension between the two. Even C.J and Ronnie opt for silence until it was their turn. Shit, where did it all go wrong?

"How long?" Matt asked, knowing she knew what he meant.

Stephanie glanced at Mitch, the man long ago leaned on the wall near the fridge, looking solely at his boyfriend.

He knew better.

Mitch could put an end to this now but all he was doing, by being passive, was ruining a relationship he just started.

Yet he was forcing himself to go on.

He was only hurting himself.

...

She'll let them learn the hard way.

Stephanie looked to Matt, staring into his eyes. "We met, friends for...you know what that's not what you're asking is it?" She gave him a chance to back down, but Matt stood his ground. "We fucked frequently. Four times a week, before shifts or in the middle. Always in his bed, for a year."

C.J took this opportune time to stretch exaggeratedly with a yawn.

"I'm tired. Ronnie aren't you tired of playing this?" She asked with a smile. "Let's watch a movie instead," she took him by the arm and dragged him out the kitchen to the living room.

Well that spiraled quickly.

She only saved herself and her boyfriend.

Now, it was just Stephanie, Summer, Matt, and Mitch. No one saying anything.

Summer looked at Stephanie as if she wanted to punch her and Mitch, shared almost the same sentiment but also wanted to punch Matt, for asking something that would obviously leave a nasty taste in the room.

Matt on the other hand, took in what Stephanie said. Digesting the words as if it hurt him, when he knew it was the past.

Just the past.

Yet he wished he heard it from Mitch.

Oh man, he wished he heard how he dated Stephanie from Mitch too.

He would've made it less hurtful, but straight forward where as he'd accept it and not sulk in it.

Like now.

Matt took the shots that still had liquor in it and drank them, before covering his mouth to hold it in and walking out the kitchen to the living room with C.J and Ronnie. He plopped down on the couch between them, ignoring their questionable and concerned looks.

"Put anything on," he said, and C.J did just that. The loud speaker turned on to give it a movie theater feel as well as Ronnie shutting off the lights.

He needed a distraction to think about what to do next. While Summer was left to fend for herself with Stephanie and Mitch.

The loudness of the movie was perfect enough that Matt nor the others heard them talk.

"Why would you say that?!" Summer began, enraged as she got up from her seat to assert her anger at Stephanie. "You know better."

"And so did Matt," She fires back, not at all fazed by the reaction. It was expected. "He wanted to know so I told him what he wanted to know."

"He asked how long. Not the amount of times and when! Especially where!" Summer fumed and was about to say something more before Mitch finally stepped between them.

"Summer. Go. I'll handle this," he stated rather calmly, but had a vein popped from the side of his forehead, he was angry too. That was enough to make her storm out the kitchen and upstairs. She had to cool her head.

Alone.

Now there was two.

Mitch faced his friend with folded arms, giving her a look she knew of too well.

"Don't look at me like that," Stephanie sighed.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because he ought to know."

"We just started dating Steph," Mitch shut his eyes for a bit, taking a breath in and then exhaling. "I was going to tell him, just not now. Not with all this crap going on."

"Well Matt didn't share the same sentient," she shrugged. "Saves you a talk now, doesn't it?"

"No. It doesn't. It just makes the talk more harder Stephanie," Mitch ran a hand behind his neck. "Anyways, just stop it. I have to think on how to get that idiot alone and talking with me."

"He's yours Mitch," Stephanie raised a brow. "Since when has anything stopped you from getting what you wanted. "

"Since now I have what I want, and am in constant jeopardy of losing him."

Stephanie looked away silently, thinking.

"What's happening with him Mitch?"

The said man let out a frustrated groan and rested his hands on his hips.

"I wish I knew. All I know for now is that it's a big deal to my princess and I want to stop it."

"Want to? Isn't it have to?"

"I..." he paused and wished Matt didn't take all the shots for himself. "He won't ask me nor tell me. How can I help if he doesn't want me to?"

"By ignoring that fact and taking action," Stephanie got up. "He's your boyfriend Mitch. Why are you accommodating his misery when you want the very best for him?" She concluded and began putting the liquor and cleaning the shot glasses.

Seeing as Matt's and Summer were angry with her, the best course of action is to stay out of sight until they cooled off.

"He's scared," Mitch tried to reason with some part of him.

"It'll get worse if you do nothing."

Mitch relaxed his shoulders, suddenly taking purchase on a stool.

"You're right. I better get him talking, because whatever's going on is better said by him, not anyone else."

He leaned on the counter.

"Coffee?" Stephanie asked, drying the glasses. She glanced behind her and smile at her friend.

"Please," he said.

It was going to be a long day.


	11. Closet, Now. On Your Knees, NOW!

The storm was the only thing making sound. 

The lightening the only source of light through the dark living room. C.J was spent, sleeping peacefully on Ronnie's lap. She was lounging, legs taking up most of the space, especially the space Matt occupied an hour ago. 

Currently, Matt was trying to quietly make way through the dark house. 

He had no idea if Summer was asleep, nor if Mitch or Stephanie went to bed yet. 

Matt was the first to knock out when the third movie was put on demand before the tv started freezing up. Therefore he had not a clue where his boyfriend or the other two went after. 

Matt sighed, thinking about if finding them were even the right course of action. 

He wasn't able to face Stephanie and he was pissed as hell off at Mitch. Summer didn't like being bothered this late, so in actuality, no one was worth finding. Although, Matt did want to find Mitch. 

Regardless of how he felt, he wanted to cuddle up with Mitch.

Yes, that sounded REALLY gay and REALLY cheesy, however Matt didn't care. It was dark and slowly getting colder due to the storm outside. Mitch made him feel safe, warm, and secure. Whether he should still date Mitch was not secure in the slightest.

Like come on, the guy was a sex fiend.

Four times a week?! In the middle of duty too?!

How many orgasms did he force out of Stephanie before giving a shit about some brat gulping sand?

Matt gasped in disgust at his thoughts. 

Why was he thinking like that?!

Fucking gross.

He shook his head in attempts to get rid of the yearning sensation of jealously and anger.

He couldn't deal with this.

Matt expected the two had dated, had fucked. It just sucked that it was all stuck in his head to imagine. 

Why?!

His bare feet numbed from the cold wooden tiled floor. His toes aching to curl into themselves for some type of warmth. Matt then stopped by the bathroom on the second floor, playing with his toes in attempts to rub them together and preserve collect warmth. 

Where was he suppose sleep? 

A lightbulb lit up within his mind.

The closet. 

Matt made way there as silent as possible and opened the closet door. 

"What is up with you and my closet Brody?" 

Oh Universe, why do you hate me so.

Matt hesitantly glanced through the dark to see Mitch's figure. "It's not me."

"I know it's you. No one else is awake and walking around to sleep in closets but you."

"You know what..." Matt scoffed. "What the fuck do you want Mitch?" 

That wasn't a smart initiative...

Mitch folded his arms, a brow raised as he stepped closer to his bitchy boyfriend. 

"Get in the closet."

"Don't tell me w—"

"Now."

Matt tensed, Mitch's authorizing tone sending chills down his spine. The youngest relented and nervously went in. Mitch went in as well, shutting the door so the were both huddle into the small space of linens and towels. 

"Why are you acting like a this?"

Matt frowned and leaned against the wall away from the radiating heat of Mitch near him. 

"Why didn't you tell me about Stephanie?"

This again.

"Would it make any sense to mention out of the blue, me and her were together?" Mitch shuffled around, as if looking for something. "How did you even find out?"

"I was talking to Summer an—"

"You know what, let me stop you there. What about you? She's still just a friend?" 

"What?" Matt raised his voice a bit. 

He didn't know whether to be offended or glad Mitch felt jealous like how he did over Stephanie. 

"Mitch...you're just jealous of me and Summer. We're only best friends like you and Stephanie," Matt sighed. He slowly began realizing rather how stupid he was acting. 

It's the past...he'd just have to be the better bitch than Stephanie was for Mitch.

All the sudden, a light Matt never noticed before, shined from the middle of the ceiling. He finally saw his boyfriends face, and it looked rather tiresome. 

"Look...you may be right. I'm sorry."

Mitch apologized.

Matt felt strangely guilty when he was the one acting out.

Shit.

The youngest blushed slightly and looked to the side bashfully.

"I'm sorry too," he apologized with the nagging feeling he had to clarify something. 

Mitch has been asserting he wanted him more than Matt egged on. 

It was pathetic, and maybe because he didn't give Mitch that security, the guy was easily provoked by his and Summer's platonic interaction.

"Mitch...I like you okay. Maybe even more than I realized from this," Matt kept his eyes averted from the other, feeling more embarrassed now that the light was on. "So don't give me some bullshit like I'm not ready. I have to be better than her. As your new bitch, I have to be..."

...

He said it. 

Matt gulped and felt warmth on his cheeks spread up to his ears. 

"Brody."

Matt gave Mitch his full attention. 

He was curious what was going to be said. 

"Get on your knees."

What?

Matt frowned, expression obviously questioning Mitch's reasoning but from what the younger could see, Mitch held no look for patience. His voice stiff and eyes narrow. Matt was stuck, grappling at how stupid he was for flipping some weird switch in his boyfriend. 

He'd reap the consequences.

"Mitch, I—"

"On your Knees. Now!" Mitch raised his voice, pure dominance sending shivers down Matt's spine, there was s bitterness yet tender tone of order. Matt was hoping nothing bad came out of doing whatever Mitch had in mind. 

Matt shook his head to focus on what was asked of him, getting off on how it was said wasn't helping. Therefore the younger eases down, onto his bare knees. He bit his lip at where his face had to be facing. It scared him, to see what he was in front of, so happened to be enlarging. 

Leave it up to Mitch's crotch to scare men and woman alike. 

Then again, that didn't stop Stephanie...

"Why are you scowling like that?" Mitch raised a brow, catching me off guard by the simple question.

"Thought of something I shouldn't have."

Mitch stared at Matt, debating whether to go through with what he planned so abruptly.

The brat was being so damn cute right now. 

A jealous Brody, having no common sense or sense of danger, told Mitch he wanted to be his bitch. Better yet, a better one than Stephanie. 

Would it be wrong to say Steph was a power bottom? 

It'd ruin the determination, because from the start of this all, Mitch already knew he'd make Matt his. 

The thought of what he wanted, picked up faster than he imagined, which was Brody's fault. He had no idea what he just asked for, nor was Mitch in any condition to deny. Sure he was patient, but only when Matt seemed to be not consenting any further physical actions beyond kissing. 

Now he had a willing, ignorant, but specifically willing Matt Brody at his disposal. 

After tonight, Mitch would need to reestablish the bases he set for their relationship. 

"You wanted to be my bitch, so get to it. You're ready, so you claim so step up to the plate Brody."

It was wrong to be teasing but then again...

Matt looked utterly hopeless. 

He had to remind himself...

Baby steps. 

Mitch crack a smile and pulled himself from out his shorts, helping Matt get more acquainted with what he'd be touching soon. 

The younger gulped and subconsciously ran his tongue along his lips. Not because it looked good or anything, but because he knew if he tried to go about this with his mouth, his lips would surly split from how dry and crack it was. 

...

Why did things come to this?

Matt bit the inside of his cheek, trying to feel around for a position that was most comfortable. That being his hands on Mitch's thighs and head testing out if there was a correct angle to take in the huge slab of meat between the older lifeguards legs. 

"Don't over think it, Matt."

Matt held in a groan.

Mitch was using his first name now.

It was so perfect coming out from the macho mans mouth. 

That was enough to have the younger push forward for a tentative lick on the head of Mitch's little monster.

Matt was almost imagining how dumb he looked while doing this, but one look up at Mitch told him he better not. 

Being here, imagining he could—NO, he IS to pleasure Mitch. 

Matt focused his eyes on the things that were his prime attention right now. 

Mitch, and plural for things, including the hugely specific THING you were mouthing on right now. 

"You look like you're teething," Mitch said. Letting out a heavy exhale from his nostrils. "Don't be scared to welcome me home."

The other paused, scrunched up his nose at what was said, then glared at Mitch. 

"I'm not scared," he said and lightly began sucking on the tip, lips moistening from extra applied saliva for movement. He then stopped again and pouted. "I just don't want to choke." 

Mitch snickered and laid a head on Matt's head, running his finger tips in a way that had Matt leaning in to it.

"You most likely will."

Matt's eyes widened and pulled his head away, only for the hand to clutch tightly into his hair and keep him forward. He winced, then smacked Mitch on the thigh angrily. 

"Mitch, what the fuck?!"

"You said you're ready. So stop bitching and get to it," He ordered again and Matt shrunk in boldness exponentially. 

He never easy to back down before. 

Nor comply. 

Dammit Mitch.

Matt nodded and went to try again, this time opening up his mouth as wide as possible and taking the whole head in. 

It felt like a hot dumpling in his mouth. 

Although he couldn't chew it, now could he?

Mitch rotated his thumb on Matt's scalp, almost signifying a small 'well done', or 'keep going'.

The funny thing, is that Matt was getting more resolve to keep at it from that.

How long would it take for Mitch to smile at him? Pat his more head? Say more about how good he was doing?

Matt wanted praise. 

He wanted for Mitch to praise him.

So Matt tried harder. 

Harder to the point the space between his nose was absorbed by the curly pubs above Mitch's cock, he was suffering to manage in his mouth, better yet, within his throat for that matter. 

"Shit," Mitch sucked in a sharp breath before encouragingly combing his fingers through Matt's hair. It made the tears gathering within Matt's eyes worth it. 

Mitch liked it.

Matt found a slight spec of confidence as he held back from gagging and pulled back to where it was only laying on his tongue, before moving for it to slide back in his convulsing throat. 

He'd have no voice by tomorrow. 

"Brody..." Mitch grit his teeth, as if he was in some sort of pain. "You're doing good."

Matt tried to nod, but then reminded himself that if he did, Mitch may take his hand off his head. Therefore, he hummed, that eliciting a reaction from Mitch, that had Matt doing it again. 

He liked that.

Matt's eyes twitched, pulled back to let himself breath with it on his tongue again. His eyesight was a bit blurred from the collected tears he refused to let fall. His drool grossly developing by the ends of his mouth, and a satisfied sensation that made his own member warm inside his shorts.

He wasn't sure if this classified as good, but Matt just ignored his aching jaw in order to pleasure Mitch.

"Go a bit faster will you?" Mitch grunted and stiffened his hips.

It was profoundly difficult to hold back from just thrusting in his boyfriends mouth. For sure, Matt would regret this and get angry. 

An angry Brody was just the most  
bitchy.

So Mitch strained to stay still.

Matt hummed again over him, the vibrations crushing bits of his resolve. 

Just suck it. 

Nothing extra Brody.

Matt all the sudden pulled off completely, cold air shooting to his hot member. It caused Mitch to wince and soften a little, but only a little. 

"I can't," Matt began. "I don't know how to go faster when every time I feel like I'm at the verge of suffocated," he deadpanned. 

"I can help you, but only if you agree."

This might be his chance.

"Fine...I don't know how you will th—Oh.."

"You act like you've never had that happen to you before. Never tried ramming your dick in Summers throat as if it was her pussy?"

Matt cringed and shook his head.

"She'd kill me if I did that to her," he replied and his mind wandered to where Stephanie must've let Mitch do that to her. "Do it. I can deal with it."

After all, I'm Matt Brody.

He mentally scolded himself. 

'No one gives a fuck.'

He reminded. 

"Brody."

"Mitch?"

They looked at each other, sternly, before Mitch cut the shit and snapped to it. 

'He said he could handle it.'

Mitch reminded himself and laced his fingers through Matt's already messy hair, sliding his hands to the sides of his face and moving his hips to the youngest face. Cock resting at Matt's lips. 

"Welcome me."

"Welcome h—" 'home.' The massive rod destroyed the rest of his words as it forced its way in.

Just as quickly as it went in, it pulled out and went in again. 

All that was registered to Matt was the abusing strength used to lock his head in place, and the constant thumps he'd feel when the tip knocked against the back of his throat. Not to mention his jaw didn't feel any better. 

"You alright Brody?" Mitch blinked hazily through the lust clouding his vision, concern proved minimum when he only kept thrusting his hips.

It wasn't like Matt could answer him anyway. 

The younger shut his eyes tightly, it heightening his senses to feeling what was done, to hearing the messy sounds of his slurping and gagging to then Mitch's heavy breathing. 

He was being dominated, and he was consenting to it. 

After this, Mitch better not make fun of his voice hoarse.  If he knew what was good for him, he better be giving a macho cuddle after...

...

What?

Why was he thinking all this at a time such as now? 

Matt pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and clutched harder at Mitch's thighs, his own hips bucking a bit forward. 

"Brody...Matt, I'm close." 

Cum for me.

Matt tensed, words of Bradly's suddenly popping in his mind after hearing Mitch's lovely one. 

Fuck.

He instantly lost his erection.

Matt opened his eyes, letting the tears finally course down his cheeks so he could peer at Mitch's face when he came, and damn...it was worth the lack oxygen.

Mitch scrunched up his brow, slightly hunched over with pulsing muscle and a plump bottom lip Matt noticed he kept biting to stay silent. Matt would've stayed looking longer if he didn't totally feel the spurts of distasteful semen coat his mouth. Instantly, he made motions to back away and Mitch let him. The older was stuck in the afterglow. 

Mitch sighed in contentment, leaning up straight and relishing the fleeting pleasure before lazily pushing his slobbery covered dick in his shorts, and focusing his attention on his boyfriend hacking up his seed in a towel he must've picked up from the shelf. 

"You alright?" Mitch tilted his head, noting to finish on Matt's face next time. After all, it was so fuck worthy. 

Not that he wasn't already daily. 

"Y-Yeah," Matt stutter and cleared his throat with one last cough into the towel, before cracking a small drowsy smile at his boyfriend. "Did you like it?" He sat back against the closet wall, before tossing the dirty towel near the door. 

"Of course, it was good for me."

"Good," Matt's smile brightens a bit more as he got situated comfortably sitting down. "Crying makes you tired."

"Crying makes you tired," Mitch agreed and chuckled at how definite it seemed they'd be both resting in the closet for a while. 

"Shh," Matt grumbled at being copied before Mitch settled next to him and let the younger rest his head against his shoulder. His breathing calming.

Mitch sighed, staying still as he peeked at his sleeping Matt. 

He said he was ready.

Mitch raised a brow, a slight bubble of amusement surfacing.

Just how ready was he though?

He had an idea. 

One that would make Matt's week, most likely a living hell, and for Mitch, heavenly.


	12. Before and After the Storm

Matt would give anything to be back in Mitch's closet, because this was just too much early in the morning. 

"They're all dead Matt."

The said man snorts, folding his arms in disbelief. 

"That's what they want you to think," he shoots a glare at his best friend, Summer, who was currently scooping up deceased sea creatures and tossing them in a garbage bag.

"Save your bitching for bedtime, and get to work Matt."

"I am working. Just not at the pace you'd love me to," he replied and with a groan, kneeled by a unmoving jellyfish. 

It looked too damn slimy...

Ugh..

He blinked, finally taking recognition that he indeed was bitching. 

It's just a dead animal...

...

Matt looked up to seeing how fast all the other lifeguards were working. This wasn't bothering them as much as him. Matter of fact, the beach was tapped off for cleaning, so if he didn't finish by the time they did, Matt would find himself doing this all day. 

The younger suppressed a whine as he picked up the transparent jelly head and shoved it in his garbage bag. 

Shit...thank goodness he had gloves. 

Then again, it didn't stop the slight texture go noticed by his safely covered fingertips.

"There a problem here?" Mitch stopped above Matt, his shadow looming over the young lifeguard who was currently kneeling down. 

Kneeling by Mitch.

Last night came crashing down within his brain and a blush quickly zoomed to his cheeks. 

It was surprising he didn't stand up. 

" N-not really," Matt bit his lip.

"He's bitching about work!"Summer yelled from down by the ocean shore. 

"Shut up!" Matt retorted and was suddenly pulled up by his arm, eyes wide when he was set on his feet.   
"Mi—"

"Wanted to talk to you about something."

Matt simply raised a brow in question.

"I set up the bases."

"Bases?"

"Yes, where I'll be pitching and you'll be catching."

Why was it in actual baseball terms?

"Okay and what are they?" 

Mitch seemed to look nervous for a second, which threw Matt through a small loop before grounding himself, waiting for what'll come next. 

"I'll show you little by little," he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away before back down at me. Brows furrowed. "I can show you the first now."

"Which is?" Matt folded his arms, heart beating faster in a strange sense of excitement. 

Mitch set new guidelines for them. Which means Matt wasn't so incompetent in fulfilling his role of their new relationship. Sure, it was considerate Mitch wanted to wait for him, but after he found out about the bizarre sex life of Stephanie and Mitch, Matt felt he needed to better her. It's was stupid, however whenever he saw her, Matt couldn't help feel pathetic and babied. 

He wasn't vanilla. 

Well at least he thought he wasn't. 

Summer wasn't into toys, nor had many kinks. She wasn't willing to explore either so neither was Matt. After all his dick was happy, so why go Dora the explorer while he could fuck every other week.

"Let's take a break!" Mitch yells and Matt quickly became curious about what the man had in mind, even more so at the pace he was being dragged off to. It didn't take long for the older lifeguard to get them under the board walk and away from 'onlookers'.

"Okay," Mitch released his boyfriend and stuffed a hand in his pocket. Shorts outlining his hand and whatever was in it. "You can't say no."

"What?" Matt frowned and clicked his tongue, sassiness created at being neglected a choice in what was going to be done. That very sassiness made him gag in disgust, after revising what he'd done. Thankfully Mitch didn't bat an eye to it, just moved on with his intention. 

"Come here," he gestured with his free hand. 

"Why?" Matt still took a step closer. For some reason, he was doing what was commanded of him quite well. 

For Mitch specifically. 

Like how Matt VOLUNTARILY sucked the other off. 

That memory is still fresh. 

"Stop being a pussy and get over here," Mitch scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully despite the sternness in his tone. 

Matt reluctantly(quickly in reality) came closer and that's when Mitch snaked his hands forward, wrapping strong arms around the others waist. 

Mitch was hugging Matt. Technically. 

It was almost cute from Summer's perspective. The lifeguard who so happen to be stalking them from a prone position on the sand. 

Mitch was taller, so instinctively, Matt did half a tippy-toe to accommodate the macho man. The way he craned his neck down looked painful and Mitch was unresponsive to the gesture, yet thankful nonetheless. 

Matt stared at the red tight swim shirt Mitch always wore, not sure to reciprocate the hug, or wait it out. 

He didn't hug dudes usually, but that statement would make him a hypocrite from the few times he cuddled with his boyfriend. 

"Mitch?" He called, resorting for an explanation for this random action before gasping when warm finger tips traced up his spine, then down by the hem of his shorts. "H-hey...you're not thinking of going down main street are you?" Matt bit his lip nervously, trying to nudge himself away but failing when Mitch took strong hold of his left butt cheek. It was gripping, so firmly, even Matt was surprised at how easy it was to grab and fluff like it was some damn plush pillow. 

"Mitch," he said warningly.

"Brody."

...

"Brace yourself," Mitch concluded and nestled his free hand under Matt's shorts, flesh against flesh. 

Matt shivered, instinctively reaching up to grip at Mitch's back, not knowing what else to do but panic. 

He said he was ready...but not quite mentally ready for this. 

Public or anal, neither seemed to be in his 'I'm ready' chart. He didn't prepare nor was notified in advance. Matt didn't have square pants or a sponge like body to boot in convincing Mitch he was, because unlike SpongeBob, Matt Brody wasn't ready. 

Well for this at least. 

Man, he sure felt like a hypocrite. 

"Mitch," he nudged but then tensed at the strangely slick finger pressing at his asshole. "Stop!" Matt insisted and yanked to no avail of freedom, eyes wide as he had to just let it happen. Feel it happen. 

This sense of hopelessness was like back then...

Matt shook his head, small bit of bile rising in his throat, only to be swallowed down.

This was Mitch.

Mitch. Mitch. Mitch.

He chanted and nuzzled his nose deeply into his boyfriends chest, calming himself with the strangely at home scent Mitch possessed. Along with salt water obviously. 

Before he knew it, the finger wiggles half way inside. A painful burning sensation Matt tried to ignore with other things. 

This feeling wasn't new to him. 

"More...lube," He breathes out, gritting his teeth.

"Don't have that luxury here at the moment. If I knew you'd behave, I'd do you one better than just my finger."

Do him one better?

"Do it. If it'll be better," Matt relented. 

If he was stuck with his ass being touched, he might as well pick the easiest option of sustaining whatever feelings that came with it.

Mitch grinned and eased away from the other, tilting his head. 

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees."

Shit...

The younger hesitantly eased down in the position asked of him, chewing at his bottom lip anxiously. 

What followed was his shorts being pulled down to his thighs. He was exposed to Mitch, who was on his knees too, each hand on one of Matt's butt cheeks and pulling them apart to see his hole. Matt tensed, forgetting the harder he clammed up, the harder it'll be to loosen him with the least amount of pain possible. 

"Mitch...I don't think I'm ready..." he muttered under his breath. He didn't want the older to hear him as well as wanting him to. 

"I'm not going all the way princess."

Oh.

"Idiot," Mitch snickered before getting down to business. Apparently his response calmed Matt by a small fraction. "Now try to be quiet and relax."

Relax?

If we weren't doing it, why was h—

"Shit!" Matt gasped. A sharp intake of breath that created the most annoying, and frustrating thing in the world.

Hiccups.

Matt's body convulsed.

"Fu—UP.."

All this, because Mitch couldn't keep his mouth off his asshole. All of THIS just to rim him...

Fuck.

"Hiccup."

"Mit-hic! Fuc-up asshole!" Matt grit his teeth, frowning in anger as his kept spasming every few seconds by a hiccup. 

It only angered him more that his damn boyfriend wasn't paying him any heed. Matt would've sat up or kicked him in the jaw...if only apart of what made him so angry, didn't feel so damn good now. 

Therefore the hiccuping lifeguard stayed put. Feeling utterly ridiculous for getting something so involuntary at the worst time.

A time where Mitch had a hot slick tongue nudging in and encircling his rim. 

If he moaned, would he sound weird?

A moan + a hiccup = something disgusting?

"Sh-hic-it!"

He partially thrusted back on the invading appendix wiggling around half way inside him, loosening him and pushing heat to his groin. Matt was half-erect and still hiccuping despite how much he began trying to focus solely on the weird sense of pleasure.

"Hic.."

A finger slithered in, pulling the side of his rim open as the tongue gained more ground inside. 

Matt tried to slump into the sand below, the tiny specs of sand digging into his elbows, hands and knees. His spasms mixed with trembles. The increasing pleasure making him rather weak. 

"Mitch..." he groaned in loss, the tongue leaving him gapping for more. The little to hardly no wind making his behind cold. "Hiccup."

"Hold on. This wasn't what I was going for, I'm putting an egg inside."

"Wh—?"

In went the small stiff object, surprising them both it went in without any problems. 

It just felt Matt had to lingering piece of number two inside. 

"Hic."

"Don't push it out," Mitch ordered and pulled up Matt's shorts. Patting his boyfriends right cheek in signal to get up as he just did. "It's the bass I was thinking you should be ready for."

Matt blinked and with a tiny grunt, he pushed himself uncomfortably off the terrain, and dusted the sand particles off himself, giving Mitch a skeptical look. 

"You didn't seriously put an egg up my ass, right? Eggs crack, don't they?" He asked quickly before a hiccup could interrupt him.

Mitch rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Brody."

"Mitch," Matt frowned. "Hic."

The oldest sighed, unfolding his arms and putting one hand in his pocket. The very implication set Matt doubling over, hunching with wide eyes and quivering thighs.

"I'm surprised you didn't scream," Mitch chuckled.

"You put...a hic—vibrator! Hiccup—inside of me?!"

"I call it an egg. Amazon calls it a bullet. Bullet sounds too violent," Mitch reasoned. The explanation, not the one Matt was asking nor hoping for.

"Shut—ic—it off!"

Mitch hummed and the sudden aggravating yet pleasurable feeling disappear by the simple press of a button. "Lets get back to cleaning up!" He yelled and left his boyfriend to help himself walk towards the garbage bag and gloves he tossed aside following Mitch.

"Damn..hiccup...jerk," Matt grit his teeth, tired of hearing his own hiccups and settled for the silent movements of chest spasming violently every few seconds. 

It was ironic. Matt was just thinking about Summer and his vanilla sex life and here comes Mitch, with his 'I'm the map' shit and now they were actually freaking exploring. 

He shrugged, particularly not bothered by this actually.

He just wondered who was Dora and who was Boots. 

Matt wanted to be Boots. 

I mean, who wouldn't want a tail and cute shinny ass red boots that beat Dorothy's heels by only 1%. This being only because Boots, was just more adorable than a pigtailed hoe, dancing among a bunch of diversity made dudes with problems, only a licensed therapist should be able to solve....

Matt face palmed.

Why was he being so...bitchy?

"What's wrong with me?" He grumbled and mentally apologized to the wizard of Oz and for pinning over a child's cartoon character. 

"MATT!" 

...

"What is it Stephanie?" He slowly faced her, a hand fixing his shorts before kneeling to slip his gloves back on. 

"Don't take it personally, but stop slacking off. Your portion of the beach isn't clean, and where is Summer?" She raised a brow, waiting for a desirably response.

Funny.

She wants to act like that of all times, after the other day?

Matt rolled his eyes and picked up his garbage bag, suddenly not bothered by picking up dead sea creatures. After all, they were easier to deal with than the woman in front of him, silently waiting to be acknowledged he supposed. 

"Hiccup."

"I said don't take it personally but you did. This is a job Matt. Leave whatever happened for when you get home," she sighed and Matt simply kept cleaning up, thankful she decided to walk away. 

"Sassiness sure isn't your forte."

"Being a bitch is, you're -hic- right."

Summer hummed in agreement, steadily walking by him after Stephanie left. 

"Matt, calm down."

"I'm calm," he replied half-heartedly. "Just uncom-hiccup-fortable."

"I know," she smiled and kneeled down with me. A suggestive glint in her eyes.

"You saw..." he glared, blushing slightly. "Gross."

"Oh please. I only saw half," she waved him off and leaned in near his face, smirking. "Details GBF!"

What?

"GB—AH!" Matt shouted and took purchase on a dead crab under his right  hand and, left knee sadly landing on a broken clam shell. He was unable to wince with the vibrations inside, tremors making him shiver as he looked down.  

That came out of no where!

"Matt?" Summer furrowed and rested a hand on his shoulder, inspecting his flushed face. "What..." she trailed off, noticing the way her friend slightly rotated his hips. "No way..."

Matt shrugged her hand away, hiccuping through pants. 

"I'm...gonna go..." he said shakily until the sight of Stephanie glaring at him came into view from afar. Matt scowls and Summer turns to where his eyes were locked. 

"Ignore her okay. She's just being...well being weird. So go do what you have to," Summer got up and proceeded to help Matt up.

"No," Matt said sternly but moaned lowly after. His eyes were unfocused but focused enough to shoot a glare back at Stephanie. "She knows. I won't-hiccup-let her win."

"Win what?!" Summer exclaimed and pat him on the cheek to keep his head up. "What the hells going on in your head Matt?"

The said man lolled his head into the crook of Summer's neck. The only sense of comfort from this, as well as the only way to get Mitch mad enough to stop this. 

However it had the opposite effect.

It got worse. 

His eyes almost rolled back and quickly, he tore off the gloves, pushing a worried Summer aside to stagger on wobbly weak legs as far away from Stephanie's judging gaze and Summer's concerned ones. 

The only gaze he couldn't find was his boyfriends. 

Yet he knew Mitch had an eye on him to be doing this. 

He shouldn't of used Summer. 

It just dug a deeper hole of pleasure to dwell within, publicly. 

Sweat beaded at his forehead, heat radiating on every part of his body as his erection sprang a tent in his shorts that made it tighter. 

He wished he didn't have clothes on.

Whimpers and groans utter from between his lips and he knocked into an opening door of the beach public bathrooms. A dull ache in his shoulder along with the force making him stumble back with a hand gripping his crotch. 

Half-lidded eyes became wider than it ever been when the person he least wanted to see appeared at his weakest.

"Well look at that," Bradly grinned in disgust at the very sight of Matt. 

"I—hic," the lifeguards previous blush was no where to be seen as he drained of all lively color. The pleasure replaced with fear.

"About time you showed up baby," he sang and held the bathroom door open, yanking his beloved bitch inside by the hair.


	13. Violent-Gentle-Calm?

_****_

" _Hiccup_."

 **Smack**.

" _Hic—_ "

 **Smack**.

Repetition was always Matt's least favorite literary devices in high school. Things repeated to emphasis a meaning. He only thought it was annoying. It was like a video stuck on a loop. You watched it because you liked it, yet over time you began hating it. Why? Because you got utterly sick of watching and knowing what came next.

So it confused Matt to why Bradly kept doing what he always did to him. Can't you get tired of someone? Their response has to be dull by now for you.

By the time Bradly stopped his onslaught of abuse, he dragged a half conscious Matt Brody to a stall, nose bloody and cheeks swollen from a red, yet slowly discoloring on the left to black and blue. It was beyond the lifeguard why his face was the only thing hit, until the reason why suddenly clicked.

"D-don—" he tried, only for it to come out muffled after being tossed towards a toilet seat, the rim connecting painfully to his throat,   
making him cough.

"All muscle but no strength," Bradly scoffed. "You looked like shit when you came here, little Brody got sick?" He raised a brow, kicking Matt down so he stayed kneeling by the toilet, chin forced to take purchase on he seat, blood from his nose trickling down to his mouth and into the toilet water.

Matt was grateful he managed to keep himself from feeling any sense of pleasure with the shit Mitch left on inside of him, however, the more Bradly kicked at his back side, the harder it was to hold in moan. Sadly, the next move Bradly had in mind, had to do with Matt's trousers down and the other practically laughing as he took humor in the sight.

"I see now..." he hummed and not at all gently, rammed his middle finger inside. Matt growled in disgust, the pain hardly there due to being prepared by Mitch earlier. "You have a new owner."

Mitch wasn't his _owner_.

Mitch was his _boyfriend_.

Matt hissed and did his best to fight back, wanting the unwelcome intrusion gone.

He was clean, however now all he could think about was being back in the olympics.

Disgraced and sullied.

"Theres something in here!" Brady shouted in glee, digging inconsiderably at Matt's inner walls with his finger nail, purposely pushing the vibrating egg deeper, before stuffing two more fingers as if the painful stretch wasn't evident to see.

He could seriously rip him like this.

Bradly wasn't being careless, he just didn't give two shits about how it effected Matt.

The lifeguard bit deeply into his lower lip.

He should be able to fight this...

Yet all that registered was fear, as well as his previous conditioning to stay still and behave or else people he cared about began dropping like flies.

Matt learned his lesson the _second_ time.

" _Kinky_ ," Bradly said with a lecherous grin at his rough retrieval of the vibrator egg. "It's still vibrating too," he laughed.

Matt wanted to plug his ears, wanted to be somewhere else, wanted to fight back...and he especially wanted to be with Mitch.

Shit...

"I think the battery died man," Bradly said, as if trying to seem apologetic about it. The vibrations got weaker and weaker, before it was just off. "Yep. It's dead," he tossed it behind him, only for it to bounce back over onto his head, and onto his lap.

That shouldn't of happened.

So Bradly glanced behind him, taking note of the huge, infuriated macho man, suddenly grabbing Bradly by the back of his shirt and tossing him backwards. The younger hopelessly glided on the tile floor, into the sink, whimpering when the back of his head made impact with the edge of it.

Now all Matt could see was the toilet in front of him and hear nasty echoes of punches, or at least something similar to it. To be honest, he wasn't sure, but was glad someone came to his aid.

Upon this fact, the injured lifeguard firstly pulled his shorts back up. Then carefully, turned himself over onto his aching backside, to witness someone that may be coming close to performing murder.

Mitch was punching him...

Bradly looked _bad_...like, bloody nasty disfigured _**bad**_.

It only got worse when Matt  
half-heartedly saw Mitch glance his way.

That's when Matt swore, he saw blood flying.

It'd be wrong to just sit and watch this. So very wrong, but what Bradly did to him, was even worse.

....

The bright side was revenge. The down, was that Mitch could be either charged for murder, or attempt of it. So within a minute or two, Matt would make it his duty to stop him.

"STOP! PLEA—"

 _ **Crack**_.

Or maybe Matt would stop him now.

"M-Mitch!" He called out, scrambling to get up and knocking sadly into the stall door, clutching it for support and keeping it from swinging forward.

"Stop," Matt huffed, and he was grateful to hear the loud thud of a body against the floor, and approaching foot steps his way.

Damn, he really hated this.

Being hit in the face sucked. The swell gathered up to his eyelids, making it almost difficult to see clearly. However, it didn't take a genius to know the figure of someone like Mitch.

"Anything broken?" Mitch asked, tone sullen and pretty terrifying despite how gentle those warm hands were, faintly caressing his cheek to not add any irritation or pain that Matt was already numbing to just an ache. Mitch’s fingers tilted Matt’s head from the jaw, inspecting the damage dealt.

"Nothing that I know of right now," Matt replied, squinting past his already forces squinted eyes to see Mitch's expression in detail.

He obvious didn't mask his displeasure of it. Although Matt was glad he didn't go back to resorting to violence. On Bradly specifically.

"Who is he to you, and please tell me I didn't beat up someone that you had a consensual mini bathroom adventure with."

...

That got Matt trying to widen his eyes in astonishment, before backing up to punch his boyfriend in the chest angrily(which Mitch hardly felt).

"Really?! He did _this_ to my damn face!" Matt exclaimed.

Mitch sighed, scolding himself on his own stupid question.

"Okay. Lets go," He then said but Matt wasn't having any of it.

"I just got fucking smacked around, then almost raped _again_ and you only respond with an, 'oh did I interrupt you guys?' You've gotta be kidding me?!" Matt dragged his hands down his already abused faced, which stung and grew hot over his action and anger.

He was just in great disbelief.

Relief for being saved and watching Bradly get put almost ten feet under. Yet in disbelief, Mitch would pick now of all times to be jealous, to think Matt was okay with what was happening.

First off, that would mean Mitch thought he was cheating.

Secondly, would a willing individual have his face almost shoved in the toilet to be fucked?!

"Okay I'm sorry, but what did you just say bef—"

“Shut up!”

Is he even listening to me?

Matt shook his head in exasperation.

Maybe he was blowing this way out of proportion.

It's not like this hasn't happened before.

It's not like he was scared or anything.

It wasn't like...

"Matt," Mitch called. His voice so calm and sweet. "You're hyperventilating," he took me by the shoulders. "Breath...slowly. You need calm down.”

"I-I," Matt tried, his breathing getting uncontrollable.

When did this happen?

"Matt," Mitch said sternly before grabbing his head and pressing his forehead against Matt's, kissing the tip of his nose. "Come on. You can do it. I'm sorry," he smiled genuinely. Matt could only tear up in response. “I'm calm," he said. "It's just you and me, no one else. You're safe."

"S-s," _safe_.

"Safe," Mitch completed for his boyfriend and gathered him up in a hug. "Come on buddy..." he stroked Matt's hair gently and repeatedly, affectionately.

Matt's breathing slowly went steady, having a few quick pitches, but until it went away, Mitch held him.

It was all he ever wanted to do.

To be held by Mitch.

Matt swallowed, throat dry and eyes watery.

He cried a waterfall and it didn't look good on his boyfriends shirt.

Good thing he couldn't see it.

"He's not dead...right?" Matt asked hoarsely, not bothering to look past Mitch or give up the embrace just yet to see of Bradly's well-being.

"I didn't check," Mitch replied dryly, baring a look to behind him. "He's sleeping."

"Coma?"

"To be decided," Mitch shrugged and Matt hummed pleasantly. "You can have the rest off. Go home and get some rest. I'll explain everything to the cops later," he assured and let go of Matt, smiling a bit at the others reluctance.

Just a few days ago, the younger was trying his best to stay away from him.

Now he has Matt Brody wanting cuddles every time they're alone together.

It's honestly a cute development.

"Y-you're..." Matt started, scratching the back of his head before biting his already plump, split lip. "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Never mind!"

"Brody."

"Mitch."

They looked at each other, Matt pouting and Mitch sighing in surrender.

"Okay...I get it. I'll meet you there after," he rolled his eyes as Matt nodded, acting like he wasn’t satisfied with that, when that's exactly what he wanted anyway. "Be careful."

Matt waved him off with a hint of sassiness.

Mitch noted his quick shift in mood.

"It's just him I have issues with," he replied. "Also don't kill him," he snapped and hurried out the bathroom to leave Mitch to handling the rest.

...

_Don't kill he says?_

That'll be pretty difficult.

Mitch casually walked over to the guy, bleeding out from his nose, mouth and cheeks. He looked worse than what he did to Matt. Which was good, considering how enraged Mitch got when he say the damage done to his boyfriend.

Anyways, with a disgusted huff, Mitch pulled him up by his hair and dragged him to the same stall he had Matt it. The mere face his boyfriends blood was there did little to nothing to calm him, but the fact Matt was safe now, was doing wonders on keeping him from drowning the other in his grasp.

"Hey..wake up," he shook him, then threw his face in the toilet, the water quick to having him wiggling about out of it, gasping.

"What the fu—" Bradly froze mid sentence, terrified at the ennui expression laced on his abusers face.

"So this is how it's going to go," Mitch started and grabbed him by the back of his neck, squeezing to emphasize the inability of Bradly to think, or even attempt running away. "You tell me every little thing, about you and Matt Brody, to the smallest of detail. If I feel you're lying to me, I'll do it old school and toilet flush your face, except the more I flush the more shit and piss you'll be gurgling down your mouth and nostrils."

He smiled, and as quickly as he made it, it disappeared.

Matt wasn't going to tell him about the reason he's scared of this dipstick in his grasp, therefore why not go to the source. Plus, nothing goes past   
Mitch Buchannon.

He caught that ‘ _again_.’

So this prick better listen, because Mitch was itching to drown him after knowing he's raped his boyfriend previously. It probably wasn't healthy to be a lifeguard willing to drown someone, when his duty is to save drowning people on a daily basis.

Yeah...

Good thing Mitch made cop friends, because being _calm_ was difficult right now.

 _Calm_.

Mitch breathed in, then out.

 _Calm_...

He repeated that very word in his head, as he casually gave someone a swirly.


	14. Wanna Know But Gotta Wait

"I'm not going to question why I saw that young man like how he was."

"I thank you very much for that," Mitch replied, smiling at the officer.

"Is this you just taking things into your own hands again? We've told you, no, warned you about this Mitch."

The officer gave the lifeguard a full stare in regards to the fake innocent smile. It took them no more than ten minutes to get over here, and this is what he found.

A middle school bullying gone bad.

"I assure you, it was nothing like that."

Mitch and the officer stared into each other's eyes, both hiding what they truly wanted to say in the decency of being precessional.

"Well then, " the cop broke his gaze away first, eyeing the unconscious, badly injured male, being taken away on a stretcher to the ambulance parked in the parking lot of the beach. "When he wakes, we're going to have a talk about this."

Mitch shrugged, smile unwavering. "Happy to help," he pat the officer on the shoulder before walking past him, letting the smile fall to a subtle scowl.

"When he wakes up, we'll talk my ass," he chuckled.

Bastards lucky he's still alive at this point...

To put it simply, the information about Matt's past that he forced out of Bradly, infuriated the older lifeguard to the point he was even considering, NOT going back to meet up with Matt at home.

Why?

Well because one look at the Matt he knew today, would make him go running to the hospital and making sure Bradly overdosed on his pain medication.

Anyways, with that growing plan aside, Mitch also encountered the thought of why Matt didn't tell him about this before.

It was pretty evident the younger couldn't handle this shit himself, therefore despite how difficult it may be, Mitch needed answers. He had Bradly's more vulgar side and now he needed Matt's side to make everything come securely into place. It wasn't like he didn't believe the words of Bradly(more or less)it was more of wanting to hear the cause and the effect. The way Matt waltzed onto his beach back then, was all ignorance and conceitedness. Mitch swore he was going to knock the younger into a coma when he had the audacity to pat his cheek, as if Mitch was a mere child compared to someone with two Olympic gold medals. FYI, he had a damn statue of him made of sand for crying out loud. That holds more honor and respect, especially when building anything legibly out of sand was much harder than pooping out two medals with most likely only 25% gold used in them.

Mitch shook his head, losing sight of his point.

He needed to talk to Matt. Simple as that, and within 20 minutes later, Mitch was walking through his front door.

"Brody?" He called, shutting his front door and walking up to his bedroom, noting Matt wasn't in it. However, what did help him pinpoint where his boyfriend is, was the sound of running water from the bathroom.

Go figure, who wouldn't want to take a shower after that.

Mitch hummed before kicking off his sandals into his room and padding his feet over to the bathroom, surprised the door was unlocked. With hesitation thrown to the wind, he slowly ease the door open. Steam seeped out from between the space of the door.

Should he scare him?

The lifeguard shrugged, thinking that wasn't too good, given what happened today.

"Brody?" He called, low enough to not frighten the younger in the shower, the  curtains covering what Mitch would love to see so well. "You doing alright?"

Matt blinked back water droplets from his eyes, registering the voice through his daze.

How long has he been in here again?

"Y-yeah," he replied a bit squeaky. "I'll be out s—FUCK!" Matt jolted back against the tile wall, hugging himself when he saw his boyfriends face pop up from behind the curtain. "Mitch! What the fuck?!"

"You're done," Mitch stated. Eyes registering the fresh marks on Matt's skin that he wasn't wasting any time in addressing. "Get out," he ordered and backed his head out, waiting for Matt to shut off the water.

"Can you at least get me a towel?" Matt asked, purely confused by the change of tone from his boyfriend. Did he do something wrong by showering?

...

There was no response verbally, but there definitely was one physically. The curtains were practically ripped aside, exposing Matt to the full body image of Mitch, the man shot his arm through the hot water still raining down on Matt, to grab him by the arm and yank him forcible out the tub. Almost tripping, Matt winced and bit his tongue accidentally when slammed against the full body mirror on the door.

"Mitch!" He yelled furiously, not in the mood to be manhandled, but quickly, Matt instinctively shut down when met with Mitch glaring menacingly into his face. Matt slightly slide his wet body down a bit against the mirror, now silent.

"What the fuck are you doing," Mitch stated more than asked, not giving Matt the luxury in denying what he was seeing.

Matt caught Mitch's eyes running down his body, the very fact eliciting a shiver.

"I-I don't know what you mean..." Matt gulped, rubbing at his left arm embarrassingly.

He felt so exposed...

Mitch scoffed and pulled Matt off the the mirror by his shoulder.

"Go sit on the rim of the tub," Mitch said and then took his top off, displaying his upper torso to his boyfriend. Matt faintly acknowledged his appreciation of the muscled tan skin, then sat where he was told, glad the water wasn't off, or else he'd be cold. Naked and cold...

Reminded him of when he use to go skinny dipping.

He wondered if Mitch ever went skinny dipping.

He'd ask later when it didn't seem like he was in trouble.

Also when Mitch wasn't being weird, by wiping the mirror clear from the steam and Matt's water particles that transitioned from his body.

"Mitch?" Matt tried, folding his arms in a facade of annoyance, when he was nothing but curious and worried.

When Mitch deemed the mirror clear, he walked over to shut the water off, not wanting the mirror to fog up again. Then pulled Matt up to his feet by the arm, to sit on the rim of the bathtub and yank the nude lifeguard into his lap. Matt squirmed uncomfortably in his boyfriends arms, despising the way those strong arms forcible spread his legs apart and tightly gripped his right arm behind his back, painfully, so he'd stay still.

"Mitch!" He bit out with a wince, turning his head to glare at the said man.

Mitch didn't spare a look at Matt, just stared ahead. "Look," He all but said, free hand, pointing towards the mirror, Matt completely flushed at.

He was so...VERY exposed....

"Stay looking," Mitch announced, and Matt did his best to do so, figuring the faster he went along with Mitch's demands, the faster he could put some clothes on and put this day behind him. "Do you see what I see?"(haha the Christmas carol)

Yes?

Matt raised a brow, watching Mitch's expression darken.

" _ **THIS**_ ," The older grabbed a chunk of Matt's left thigh, squeezing his fingers over the red bruise there. "This is not okay," He grit his teeth, ignoring painful whimpers from the other. "What. Were. You. Thinking?!" Mitch roughly let go of Matt's arm he held captive. Mitch then began using both hands now, to drag his finger tips over the red streaks down his boyfriends abdomen.

The younger hissed, looking past the look on his boyfriends face, to look at what had Mitch so furious at his body.

...

His eyes widened, a heavy weight of guilt and disbelief made Matt lower his head, staring shamefully at the floor.

"I-I...didn't mean to," Matt replied.

"You where trying to claw your own damn skin off Brody, and all you can say is I don't know?"

"Yes!" He cried, suddenly becoming aware of the deeper aching and sting of the mess he made of himself. Matt looked back at the mirror, remembering when he scratched himself on his thigh, to his chest and stomach. However, he had no idea he was doing it that hard.

It just felt good...to scrap away the filth.

Bradly's filth.

His own filth.

Damn, he was an utter wreck.

His face being a prime example of that.

"Matt..." Mitch sighed, rubbing affectionately at where there wasn't a bruise. "Have you ever talked to someone about this?"

About what?

Matt stared blankly at the mirror, eyes slightly glazed over.

" **What**?" He spat in distaste. "You saying I need a damn shrink? A therapist? Screw you, I'm not fucking insane."

"I'm not saying you are princess," Mitch began carefully. "I'm saying that up until now, you've kept whatever that's been troubling you to yourself. That, in itself isn't healthy."

" _And_?"

" **And** it'll help you. Whether you see it or not. It's like venting, but being less willing to talk about it."

Matt sighed, softly running his own hand down his body, feeling and slightly seeing red, stain his finger tips.

"What do you want to talk about Mitch?"

"Nothing your aren't ready to," he hummed, annoyed he had to trash his earlier plans on getting the scoop, but willing to wait. His boyfriend was practically self-harming, maybe even suicidal. Mitch hoped not that. "But you have to tell me or at least someone els—"

"I'll tell you," Matt breathed out. "Just...not now."

He met Mitch's gaze through the mirror.

"I've waited long enough for you to be with me, I can wait longer."

Matt smiled genuinely at the statement, until Mitch just had to ruin the moment.

"Mitch!" Matt jolted in surprise, the warm hands trailing to his inner thighs. He flushed and quickly grabbed at the wrists, trying to prolong the movement. "We were just talking about something!"

"And we're finished."

"Who sai-DONT!"

Mitch rolled his eyes, figuring they both needed this. Needed this distraction, seeing as once things cool down, it'll be better. Also, because one of the many kinks were at his disposal. A mirror, and his 'bitch'. Therefore he didn't halt when Matt insisted to stop, he just went for it and palmed at his boyfriends sex.

"Not now..." the younger pleaded through a shudder, a twinge of pleasure sparking the beginning of arousal. "Please," Matt whined, having a hard time NOT looking at what Mitch was doing from the mirror. It didn't look real, until Matt felt the sensation. "Mitch..." he groaned, when the hands didn't stop feeling him up. Their was a sharp intake of breath, every time Mitch ventured to fumbling with his balls.

"Why is it you do what you're suppose to when you're horny?" Mitch chuckled, feeling the tensing muscle and heavy breathing from Matt, straining to stay still on his lap.

" _Shhhit_!"

"And you work faster getting it up than cleaning the beach," he hummed, taking it upon himself to stop his movement at the erection, and move to playing subtly with Matt's nipple.

"No!" Matt shouted. "Not there! Dammit, why?!" He rubbed his thighs together, yearning for some sort of continuous friction Mitch neglected to address. Sure, his chest felt good, but that wasn't where he wanted to be touch the most! The asshole was doing it on purpose!

"You're the one who was begging to stop before," The older lifeguard reminded, before biting the back of Matts shoulder blade, and sucking gingerly on the skin there.

"I-I... _fuck_! I change my mind!" Matt admitted desperately in defeat.

"I'm busy...why don't you do it yourself?"

The youngest eyes widened, overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"B-but..." he bit his bottom lip, watching himself hesitantly move his own hands to his erection. " _Nngh_."

"Go on. It's just me and you," Mitch mouth over the hickey he created, then moved to Matt's nape, licking a stride up to behind his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Dammit," Matt shivered for what felt like a long time. He must've been getting cold, but when he felt the warmth radiating from Mitch, he figured it'd be enough for him to steady his hand, as he pumped his rod.

"M-Mitch," He panted, hanging his head low, eyes half-lidded.

"Keep looking at the mirror," Mitch ordered, pinching Matt at the right nipple, painfully.

"I _can't_..." Matt grunted, rubbing at his shaft in a frustratingly fast pace. "Stop...being an asshole...please," he begged with the shake of his head, a miserable groan making Mitch chill out on the teasing for now. It's been a tough day.

"If you can handle it," Mitch warned, then upon hearing Matt's sigh of relief, he replaced Matt's hands with his own. "Can you?"

"You're just messing around with my dick!" Matt exclaimed carefully, being conscious of his healing split lip.

"How you play with your dick, or Summer plays with it is not how I would play with it," Mitch stated flatly, squeezing a bit at Matt's member to emphasize his point. The younger, bucking forward into the hands clenching around him. "I'm pretty sure Summer is gentle with you..." he began, watching Matt's face contort into a full mask of pleasure as Mitch squeezed, but skillfully moved one hand to the tip, rotations the head in his palm, with the other hand tasked with the pumping. In other words, Matt was covered in sweltering hands, no air from the outside seeping through to dwindle his arousal. "I'm also pretty sure, you take your time with yourself, drawing it out but speeding up when you get impatient."

"Sh-Shut it," Matt hissed through clenched teeth, practically leaning over in attempt of what looked like escape, but was just his way of being unable to control himself. " _AH_!"

"Guess how I like to do it?" Mitch continued, smiling wickedly. "Slow, rough, and tantalizing."

"N-no...plea—"

"You asked me to do it. Now I'm doing it. Make up your mind princess, or you'll find me not doing anything at all."

Which was a lie, because Mitch wasn't the type to give up on such opportunities. He had Matt squirming naked, moaning, and begging because of him.

"This position isn't working for you is it?" He asked absently. "Get up, come on." He waited as Matt shakily stood up with him, Mitch's hands unwavering.

"Can't..." Matt gasped. After at least two steps, he was going to let his knees give out, however Mitch quickly hoisted him against the mirror. Matt winced at its cold surface, as well as disgusted with how his face looked at the moment. He freaking had a black eye and two cheeks looking like he used two different shades of blush. How exactly, did Mitch find it appealing to pleasure him right now?

"Whats...wrong w-with you?" He chokes out, satisfied his words came out clearly.

"Excuse me?" Mitch pulled Matt's hips out towards him, then halted his movement on the leaking groin in his hands.

There was a long pause, mostly Matt panting to recollect himself.

"I look like a damn otter with its fat ripped out one side of its face."

"Come again?" Mitch blinked confusingly.

Matt saw closely, the damage done to his face. It looked a whole lot better from afar...but now...

He glared at his reflection and rested his forehead on the the mirror, peering down at his body and his shadow.

"I'm fugly as fuck right now," he replied lowly, yet suddenly gasped at the pressure added to his slowly softening member.

"Nope. If you soften now, we'll be here all day."

"Listen to me!"

"I am. It's just my brain doesn't comprehend bullshit," Mitch said. "Yes, you're beat up here and there, but you're still adorable."

"A-ador—" Matt shook his head, heart swelling with happiness he wish didn't develop. Especially when what Mitch said was so damn simple yet sweet at the same time. Mitch chuckled and kissed his boyfriends neck, whispering very clear, erotic promises, that were each emphasized with a squeeze at Matts cock.

Little to only a minute, Matt let out a choked sob and shook, Mitch's hands catching the quick spurts of semen before it took aim at the mirror.

By all means, Mitch wouldn't of cared if it hit his mirror, but this mirror was C.J's addition to living here, therefore he'd like to avoid having explain why anything might be wrong with it.

"Who would've guessed you were weak to dirty talk," Mitch grinned brightly, letting Matt settle back against his chest for support, as the younger got his bearings together through the after flow. "Shower?"

"Bath," Matt huffed and watched Mitch leave him to sit on the toilet seat, starting up the water. "And I want bubbles in it," He muttered, almost drowsily but authorizing.  

"Whatever you say princess," Mitch chuckled, rolling his eyes as he prepared everything.

Things will cool down.

Bradly's out the way and Matt is coping with it. As well as being more open in his and Mitch's relationship.

Everything seemed doable.

So for now, Mitch was going to make this bath and soak in the tub with his boyfriend.

That was a good start.


	15. Netflix And Chill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever to get out but like ‘boop’. It’s here! And the next chapter(heads up), will be out next week. Thanks for your patience~

It was evening. Work on the beach went rather easy today, and Mitch was glad to make it back early enough to spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend. After all, Matt refused to go into work, looking liked a motorcycle did 20 wheelies on his face.

As he so puts it.

Hence, leaving the younger at home, and currently pacing in front of Mitch in the living room, trying to call in for some food. It wasn't as if Mitch couldn't cook, nor offered. Matt was just being Matt, wanting no part of homemade food while watching some movie on Netflix. Therefore Mitch just sat there on the couch, trying to make out whatever movie titles he was flipping through, past the continuously moving Matt Brody.

Couldn't he pace, NOT, in front of the tv.

Fucking _bitch_...

Mitch kissed his teeth, chewing the inside of his cheek, as he gave up on looking and tuned in on the rather loud conversation Matt was having with the pizza guy over the phone.

"Uh, can I get a large peppero-Yeah, Hello! I said one large pepperoni pizza!" Matt yelled into the phone, ear throbbing near the receiver. The person on the other line was popping gum, and talking shit about him and some other person named ' _Ricardo_ '. "I can hear just fine! _Hey_! Can you just fucking take my order?!" He fumed, two seconds away from throwing his phone across the room and using Mitch's to order Chinese take out instead.

" _Brody_ ," The said macho man called, rubbing his temple with an annoyed smile. "Give me the phone," he finished.

"What? Why?!" Matt argued, before directing his attention to the person over the phone. "The _fuck_ you say?! Lemme tell you something _squirt_ , I know where you work and I'll seriously come and beat your ass!"

"No you won't," Mitch sighed and got up from his comfortable spot on the couch, walking over to a pacing Matt and holding his hand out. "Phone, **now**."

The younger halted with a frown, and reluctantly handed it over, glaring profoundly at his boyfriend when he heard the asshole put on his calmest voice and chuckled into the line.

"Oh _come on_ Jimmy, cut him some slack."

 _Jimmy_?

Matt narrowed his eyes at the older mans back when he turned around.

His boyfriend was on a first name basis with the jackass that won't take a simple order?!

Matter of fact, Mitch was making him seem like the asshole here.

" _Mitch_..." Matt hissed.

"Yeah okay, so you know what I want right?"

" _Hang up_."

"Extra coke? Nah, just gimme ice tea."

" **HANG UP**!" Matt yelled and pounced at the older man. Mitch, taken aback by the outburst, swerved to the side. Now evading his boyfriends grappling hands. "Hang up Hang up Hang up HANG UP!"

"Brody!" Mitch held the phone over his head, in attempt to move back and keep the device out of reach. "The fucks wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!" Matt exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him to either calm himself down or ensure Mitch he was calm. "Give it here," he scoffed.

"I almost got it okay? Just hold on," Mitch shot the other a glare, before noticing what Matt was now reaching for. "Fuck..."

A sharp pang of excitement coursed through his body, a warm ache in his chest as he looked down and bit his lip.

The brat was stupid enough to stir up the beast.

Upon noticing Mitch's change in demeanor, Matt blinked at the lust filled expression and then at his hand, specifically at where it was.

Did he really just grope Mitch?

The quick realization of his actions, had his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and hand trembling against the stiffening bulge of his boyfriends, now tightening shorts.

It was one of those instances, that Matt didn't think before he acted.

For sure, Matt was beginning to gradually see that skill, was something he'd have to master. Since Mitch was at times easy to stir and less so easy to stimulate.

"Um..." Matt finally spoke after a few seconds of an intense stare off with Mitch, then yanked his hand away from the macho man. "I'm s-sorry..."

 _ **"Are you?**_ _ **"**_ Mitch hummed, a sexy smirk playing on his face and his tone, tinged with amusement.

Matt nodded his head, breaking a cold sweat despite his own growing hard on at the suggestive eyes directed his way.

They weren't at the stage of going all the way, but it came as a surprise, that didn't seem to bother either of them. Nor was Mitch pushing for it. Yet at some points in time, Matt does think about it, wondering how it'd feel to have Mitch _busting_ a nut inside him then anywhere else on his body.

...

  
"Take your time getting here," Mitch said to the pizza guy and hung up, tossing the cellular device on the couch and walking to the stairs. "Stay put," he ordered, without sparring a glance to confirm if it was followed through, as he went up the stairs. Leaving Matt gawking between being nervous of what was in store for him, to being anxious for whatever was to come as well.

See, they may not go all the way, but they still have a very upbeat sex life.

Besides, it gives Matt the experience of various fore plays and time to get prepared for the monster to come.

It wasn't like he was a virgin, however he appreciates that Mitch treats him as gentle as one would a virgin when he initiates anal play.

Matt sighed, rubbing at his chest, feeling his quick paced beating heart.

Mitch did this to him...

He smiled to himself before masking his slight joy with worry at the sight of Mitch coming down the stairs and stilling rather nonchalantly by the couch, sitting down.

" _Come_ ," he called, patting his lap. "Straddle."

"You've got to be kidding me," Matt huffed, face practically burning at his actual want to follow out the order.

What can he say, he liked cuddle with Mitch.

Not that he'd admit that though.

Not that he _had_ to admit it either.

"Don't make me raise my voice," Mitch scoffs, looking to Matt and waiting, playing off as impatient when he was truly just amused. " _Come_ ," he called again, and this time, his boyfriend did come. The younger stood before him, fidgeting fingers scratching at the stitching of his sweat pants. Mitch hummed at his progress, holding his arms out slightly to indicate the want of having Matt in his arms. That in its self, seeming to be enough to get Matt surging forward onto his lap, and and wrapping his own arms around Mitch's shoulders.

Mitch chuckled to himself, wrapping his own arms around Matt's waist to pull him further into his lap, his arousal grinding up into his boyfriend half-erect one. His breathing hitched while Matt gasped by his ear, pushing himself away from the embrace to look at Mitch with the most lost eyes.

Almost like a puppies...

"I thought..it was just a hug," Matt mumbled, almost disappointed but not unwilling to go further than that.

"Sorry," Mitch smiled at the younger being so naive, then bit his lip as he ground up again.

" _M-Mitch_..." Matt groaned with a shiver, resisting the temptation to grind back down for sheer pleasure. He felt the hands around his waist, situate on his thighs, rough finger tips massaging the fabric of his sweats into his skin.

Matt silently wished he wasn't wearing them right now...

Mitch leaned back comfortably into the couch, watching Matt break down with need every time he consistently rotated his hips into the others crotch.

Who needed Netflix when he had this?

"Feeling alright princess?"

Matt lowered his eyelids, leaning closer to rest his hands on Mitch's chest.

"N-no... _yes_? I-I don't know," he admitted and gave up, and gingerly ground back into Mitch. Both set a sweet, ball bursting rhythm that made Mitch so memorized in the way his boyfriend body moved. He used one hand to run up under Matt's shirt, feeling the perfect abs, to rubbing his thumb over a hardening nipple.

" _Fuck_!" Matt moaned with jolt, getting off on the sensual touching, as well as their rubbing groins. He let his head rest back, shutting his eyes to bask more in the feelings of touch. He licked his lips as everything seemed to get much hotter.

"Matt," Mitch groaned, lightly scrapping his nails down the youngest body, other hand venturing behind and squeezing Matt's left butt cheek.

Mitch wished the pants weren't there.

They were all about flesh to flesh apparently, yet neither made any moves or suggestions to strip. Both probably too into the moment, not wanting to part.

"You're so damn sexy princess," Mitch huffed, moaning lowly as he lolled his head on the couch, eyes forever on his boyfriends every move.

"S-shut up..." Matt muttered and craned himself forward to hunch over and lean his forehead against Mitch's shoulder. He was getting closer, and telling by the increased strength put towards each grind, gave Matt the impression Mitch was as well. It was just harder with clothes on to really do much. The feeling of the material against his hard on, resembled the times he'd rut against the bed in the mornings during high school. He seriously despised the way morning wood made him late for school, and doing it in the shower would get his Mom angry about wasting water.

Wait, where was his mind headed?

Focus on releasing, Idiot!

" _Shit_!"

"Just let it go," Mitch grunted, his grip hardening, leaving no space between them. It was almost painful, yet strangely making Matt hornier.

He definitely _wasn't_ a masochist.

Bradly was proof of that.

Matt gasped, clutching tightly onto Mitch's shirt, nuzzling his face between the oldest neck. He came undone with his teeth gritted and bucking hips. The discomforting moistness in his pants, forcing a shiver down his spine as he basked tiredly in the after glow.

"Hey...Brody," Mitch pat his back, his voice coming back from its previous strained state as he too, was coming back down to earth from his release. "Gotta get change."

"You came...Why aren't you tired too?" Matt grumbled, getting more comfortable while doing his best not to put pressure on the wetness in his crotch area.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Mitch..." Matt whined, "Lemme be."

The said life guard snorts and continues to look now at the phone, lighting up with the caller ID of who was most likely the pizza guy.

"What about the pizza?" He snickered.

"Pizza?" Matt sighed, before realizing what Mitch was talking about and sitting up straight, giving his boyfriend the dirtiest look he could muster. " _Dafuq_ , you still told them to come?" He snapped.

Mitch hummed in reply, missing the moment they had before Matt was reminded of the pizza guy.

"Yeah I think he's here," Mitch continued with actual words now, reaching for his boyfriends phone and showing it light up from the unknown caller. "That's why I said I needed to get change."

Matt's frown, as he heard the door bell resonated through the beach house.

"I'll get it," Mitch offered, but Matt shook his head and got up himself, grimacing at the wetness in his pants and then walking to the door and yanking it open after unlocking it, revealing the pizza guy.

"Hello," he greeted, blinking in confusion at the expression Matt had on. Not to mention the slight black and blue by his eye.

"That'll b—" the pizza guy was cut off by Matt yanking the pizza box and bag of ice tea out the guys hand. With one hand, holding both things cautiously, Matt slammed a 20 in his chest and shut the door. Locking it. Then walking back to where the tv was, placing everything on the coffee table.

"Was that really necessary?" Mitch raised a brow and got up, playing with what he got from upstairs earlier, in his pocket.

" **Yes** ," Matt deadpanned, folding his arms.

They looked at each other, noting what they had to do next.

"Shower?" Mitch gestures with a nod.

"Oh yeah. Big time," Matt practically ran upstairs, leaving Mitch slowly following after.

"Start the water!" The oldest hollered when he saw Matt disappear into the bathroom.

Mitch paused by his room, looking at his feet, before shaking off his dilly dallying and releasing a heavy sigh. He walked into his room, running his thumb over the leather in his pocket.

"Guess I'll give it to him another time," he shrugged and went to his drawer, putting it back inside under all his socks and walking off to join his princess in the bathroom.


	16. ‘N’ Is For No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t kinda sorta a filler chap, since the next will get dramatic again.

No, nonononono!

 _Fuck_ no!

 _Hell_ no!

 _No_!

"Yes," Mitch smirked and dragged Matt inside the hobby shop. Matt's red flags being scorched as Mitch kept a firm hold on his hand. "We're here," he announced, as if that fact wasn't obvious enough by the sign and district they were in.

"Welcome!" The store clerk from behind her desk, waving with rather long pedicured nails. They looked about two inches long.

"Hey Tiffany," Mitch greeted and dragged Matt to a more vacant part of the shop, happening to be near the cosplay section.

"Why do you know her name?" Matt flat out questioned when he saw they had a decent amount of privacy.

Mitch raised a brow, seeing where this was going.

It's been awhile since they went out together. Plus both agreed sappy or fluffy dates weren't their thing. Matt just wanted some fresh air that didn't have salt within it and Mitch just needed time from work, complying with Matt's insistence they go somewhere he hasn't gone. Therefore progressing to why they were here, in basically a sexy store that Mitch censored to be just a 'hobby' shop.

"She works here obviously, and I come here as a customer so it's only fair to eventually know the person who rings up your things."

" _Bullshit_ ," the younger sighed.

"No, _you're_ bullshitting yourself by getting all jealous over me knowing a stranger."

Maybe staying at home was better, since recently they've been going back and forth on such small matters. The main being when either of them gets jealous.

Whether or not Mitch was happy with his boyfriend jealous, Matt just didn't filter his reactions well.

Especially in public.

In addition, Mitch just wasn't as patient as he usually was with Matt.

He was fucking tired, yet still trying to spend time with his bitchy princess.

"I'm not jealous! I just want to know if you...if you..." Matt trailed off, cheeks getting a bit red. However, just from his boyfriends behavior, Mitch got the gist of what he was trying to ask. That all the more, pretty much fucked over his half-way decent mood.

"You want to know if I slept with her. Isn't that right? Well just for future references, I've only fucked Stephanie and three other girls in high school and college. I'll gladly let you know if you end up meeting one of them," Mitch scoffed and trailed off somewhere else, needing a break before he lashed out any worse. He soon stopped by the  
X-rated films, Matt thankfully not fully in sight due to the huge 50% off sign of dildos.

'Why was I so heated?' Mitch thought, unaware of Matt asking the same himself.

Mitch was always the one with the most patience. Yet today, he let something that usually egged him on, break his composure.

Today, just simply wasn't his day.

After all, it wasn't even Matt that was the main source of his stress. It was Baywatch, plus having to deal with C.J getting into fight with Ronnie, and then keeping the cops at bay from that whole Bradly thing. Not to mention some new spectacle that involved Stephanie having an attitude and catching weird shiny thongs washing up on the beach.

There was no resting point for the life guard but now, and he was ruining it. Matt just finally recovered from the whole Bradly ordeal, and had little to no traces of his beat down.

Although from time to time, Matt would get nightmares, but that wasn't anything Mitch couldn't handle.

He needed to apologize.

Even he would've been curious if Matt was greeting someone he didn't know. Yet he wouldn't of assumed Matt slept with them.

Shame on Brody for that.

"Okay," Mitch muttered to himself, getting ready to start turning back to where he left Matt, only to be surprised by the sight of what he turned to.

His boyfriend was holding an outfit that can only be described as a maids costume.

"I...uh," he began. "Brody, why do you..." he trailed off.

Matt bit his lip, blushing as red as a tomato while frowning, unable to believe he's resorting to such degrading means.

"I-I'm sorry," he started, averting his eyes from Mitch for a bit, before shooting him a glare and shoving the clothes at his chest. "I'll behave..."

 _Behave_...?

The other blinked, registering what happened and accessing it to the point he just held the clothing and chuckled.

"I'm surprised you, being the stuck up princess you are, apologized."

" _ **What**_?" Matt's lip twitched, beckoning a laugh from the other. "It's not funny.."

"A little bit, you'd have to admit."

The younger sighed, rubbing his arm in a bit of relief.

He seriously thought he angered Mitch back there. A laugh out of the macho man was pretty much a huge weight of reassurance things were fine.

"So, what brought about this?" Mitch held out the maids outfit, a suggestive smirk that had Matt turning around in every other direction to make sure no one was watching.

"I didn't mean to pick it out!" He defended.

" _Really_?" Mitch raised a brow.

"Yes..." Matt huffed, folding his arms. "Some girl saw me just standing there, and asked if I needed help."

"And?"

"I kinda got freaked out and just grabbed anything...so I could just leave to find you..."

The older hummed in understanding.

After all, his boyfriend didn't want to come in here anyway.

"Sorry," Mitch rested a hand on Matt's head, patting it with a smile. "I shouldn't of stormed off like that."

Matt kissed his teeth, removing the hand from his head gently.

"You're right. You _shouldn't_ of," he scoffed, resorting to being a bitch since the princess couldn't just take a simple apology. "Now why exactly are we hanging around here?"

"Right!" Mitch looked back in the direction of the clothes, an idea sparking in his mind. "I wanted to show you clothes here. Since you seemed rather captivated in dressing up, I thought I'd introduce you to cosplay."

"It was only ONE time and for the mission!" Matt exclaimed in disbelief.

"Okay _and_?"

"So it's not my hobby Mitch!" He waved his hands around, seriously getting frustrated by the misconception.

"Well I feel like it could be," Mitch grinned. "Which is why I said I wanted to introduce you to it. You did it so well the first time, seriously, the whole drag thing came together. Not many can match the right heels with the outfit you pulled."

"Mitch..." Matt said sternly.

"Brody," Mitch replied just as stern.

...

Matt reluctantly gave in, walking back to the section they were originally, while unaware of how Mitch fist pumped at his successful persuasive techniques and followed after.

"What am I suppose to choose?" He asked, rubbing his arm, trying to hide his nervousness.

Mitch chuckled, showing Matt some mercy. He laid the maids outfit on his boyfriends head, looking through the racks instead.

"You're not suppose to pick today. Maybe later, but not today. Unless you really want to?"

"No! I'm fine...just," Matt pulled the clothing from his face and held it over his arm. "Don't pick anything too weird."

"HA, you're funny."

"I'm serious...you asshole."

"Sure," Mitch replied dismissively and way to happily, as he looked through. Dumping three outfits along with the maids, before pushing Matt along to a dressing room. "Change," he ordered, ignoring a complaining Matt as he pushed his boyfriend inside and made sure he locked it before he left Matt to do some private shopping.

What he wanted to get would go well with what he had in mind.

He came upon the same section, he always just looked at when he visited. The section that strangely held the most radiant lighting in which to emphasize the explicit vulnerability of the items. They said ' _touch me_ ', along with the words, ' _buy me_ '.

Every time he came by, Mitch heard those words but as strong as he was, he resisted the temptation and went about getting something else.

"You've had your eye on those for a while."

Mitch sighed, tilting his head before turning towards the voice. It was Tiffany. The store clerk leaving her post and grinning teasingly at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her observation.

"They interest me," he admitted.

"More than that though," she insisted. "Is it for that handsome gentlemen you came with?"

Mitch narrowed his eyes at her, ' _his handsome gentlemen_ ', he corrected in his head, before nodding. Keeping his jealousy in check.

"Although I'm not perfectly sure if he'll go along with it."

"He's trying on a maids costume..." she deadpanned and looked Mitch over before humming, suggestively stating. "You can try me instead if you're THAT desperate to use it."

"I doubt this is apart of your job description," Mitch rolled his eyes, not at all taking what she said to heart. "I've had my imagination, that should be suffice if I can't now."

"Why are you so scared? It can't be as intense as what you've already bought from here," she shrugged, looking in the direction of the dressing room. "How about I help you?"

"I ignored your suggestion before, that rejection still stays."

"No, not sexually I mean as in I can hold it for you until you figure out a way to use them."

The life guard pushed out his lower lip, raising his brows as he considered the idea.

But how would he be able to convince the princess?

"How'd you convince him to wear the maids outfit?" Tiffany asked, trying to at least push Mitch in the right direction. It's not that the guy was dumb, it was just he didn't over think things as fast as a pervert like herself would've. Plus this just tells her the two haven't been together long for Mitch to get a handle on manipulating his partner.

"He offered to wear it," he replied, blinking at her, before registering why that came to be. "Because he thought I was angry with him."

"And wanted to reconcile by doing what you wanted."

"Correct. Although I did sugar coat things," he smirked, before patting her on the shoulder. "No wonder you work here," he enthuse. "Now I trust you know ones I like."

"I trust you know I do."

"Good," Mitch nodded and left her to his business and ventured back to the dressing room. "You alright Matt," he knocked at the stall he should be behind.

After a few shuffles and a low curse, Matt unlocked the door, not wearing any of the four costumes which made Mitch raise a brow in question.

"I tried them all and I looked horrible."

"Lies."

"You're right, I look _fabulous_ in anything but I don't want you to see it on me."

"Why?"

They both looked at each other.

"You know why," Matt snorts and walks out, pushing between the little space of Mitch and the dressing room door.

The older did a double take of his bitches sassiness before backing up to look at the retreating form of his boyfriend.

"Are you questioning MY self-control?"

"No," Matt said, folding his arms as he stopped to turn and face Mitch. "You'll humiliate me."

Ha...haha.

"You humiliate yourself half the time," Mitch replied challengingly, brows furrowing.

Matt frowned at that, waving him off to dismiss that statement.

"Really?" Mitch scoffed in disbelief, almost getting to the climax of his objective. "Need some reminders?"

' _Enlighten me_ ' , was what Matt planned on saying, until he thought it over and kissed his teeth.

"No," Matt said, not looking for another fight with him.

He didn't like making Mitch angry and the easiest way out of this place was to be compliant. After all, he tried the clothes on, so they should be about ready to go.

Matt chuckled, amused by his boyfriends taken aback expression.

...

Mitch wasn't expecting that response.

Mitch was looking for a sassy ' _Their aren't any_ ', or even a ' _and they are?'_

Instead he got a basic, non-provocative response. 

"Can we go now?"

"Pick an outfit," Mitch ordered.

" _No_ ," Matt frowned. "Unless there's a freaking mission again, or a costume party I don't know about, I won't do it."

Mitch let out a heavy sigh, expecting this much.

" _Really_?"

"Yes Mitch."

"We're having a costume party for C.J's birthday next week," Mitch supplied and Matt's eyes widened.

"You're kidding! I didn't know!"

"Because I just planned it and knowing her, she'd go along with it. Especially since it's in my house."

"That's not fair," Matt pouted in defeat.

"Nothing's fair," Mitch grinned. "I'll be outside, waiting. Ring your shit up, I want to be surprised with your choice," Mitch insisted, no, ordered. Then left Matt to do as he was told, the younger unable to control his frustration.

"Fine," He grumbled. "I'll surprise you alright," he smirked and went back to the rack, yanking off what he had in mind and bringing it to the cashier.

Tiffany couldn't stop the mischievous smile that curled up on her face.

'These two were simple wonderful~' she thought and didn't waste time in ringing the costume up and bagging it.


	17. Hell. No.

For someone that gave a shit about doing things according to bases, Mitch had a strange way of leveling his.

Usually, you're suppose to go on dates before you start doing kinky shit.

Yet, kinky shit is all they've been doing.

By all means, Matt was a man, he was _the_ man and welcomed it with hesitation, but took it well with much vigor. Therefore he didn't even know when or how he began yearning for sappy stuff. Not to mention his new found addiction to cuddles.

Each new introduction made to his next toy, made Matt slowly wish for there to be a bit more domestic and 'normal' couple stuff. Whatever classified as normal anyway.

This change seriously dampened things, especially his mood.

So currently, when he should be expressing his excitement on a job well done for saving a old lady that pulled out her hip in the water, Matt was too busy thinking about fluffy stuff he wanted to do with Mitch. When Stephanie complimented his quick reflexes, he shrugged it off with a sigh. C.J and Stephanie took his response as Matt Brody's usual cocky and conceited attitude, however, Summer analyzed otherwise. Beckoning her hand grasping right around his wrist, and dragging him off to somewhere vacant of Mitch or anyone else they knew.

"What's going on Matt?" She let her friend go, folding her arms as she leaning against the gate that separated the intense volley ball players from murdering amateurs with their talent. "You seem...depressed."

" _Depressed_?" Matt mouth out, the emotion feeling so foreign on his tongue. "I don't get depressed Summer," he scoffed, but then slumped his shoulders, lacking the energy to put much bite behind his reply.

"Uh huh, okay. Well, how's things going with Mitch?" She asked, then smirked at the instant color that collected on her friends cheeks.

"Fine," Matt said calmly, stretching to slyly rubbing the heat gathering at the back of his neck, willing it to disappear. "It's fine."

"Whats so _fine_ about it? Details!" Summer launches forward and shook him by the shoulders. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Well," Matt bit his lip, before rubbing his bicep in unease. "We did a lot of stuff..."

"Like?"

"Geez, when were you so nosey?" He chuckled.

"Since the beginning when you became my gbf."

"Gbf?" Matt frowned. "Look, I don't even wanna know what that means, seeing as how your expression lightened up when you said it. Anyways, we just did new sexual stuff."

"As in?" She pried.

"Summer!" He groaned. "We're in public, this isn't the time! Especially when we're working okay?" Matt exclaimed, hoping to deter her advances on his love life, until a Cheshire grin spread on her face. "Oh my gosh, what?"

"Gbf sleep over!" She punched him in the arm."

"What?! No!"

Summer narrowed her gaze at Matt, leering intimidatingly.

" _ **Why**_?" She asked deeply.

Ah shit...

"Because..." Matt gulped as he tailed off.

"What's the deal Matt? You've slept over before."

The deal was that before, they were together. Now, Matt has Mitch, which complicates things, especially things with Summer.

"He's territorial," Matt muttered, blushing faintly before Summer broke out into a laugh. "I...he...well."

How does he explain this without making Mitch sound like a possessive dog?

He was the bitch here after all.

After all, it was he that got more jealous over stupid shit than Mitch did. Or is it just both of them that did? Anyways, the matter is that even with his face completely healed and back to its sexy complexion, Matt and Mitch have been hitting it off lately. He'd hate to ruin the others mood because of jealousy for him being around Summer.

Their last mishap being in that cursed 'hobby' shop.

That time being his fault anyway.

"So he's _jealous_ of me? What for? He gets to tap your ass more than you ever did mine. Not to mention you guys are freaking exotic," she paused. "How big is your toy chest?"

"There is **no** chest!" Matt backed away from her, considering his wise choice to flee.

"Anyhow, I better see you ready to leave with me after work."

"I have t—"

"You have until my shift is over, since yours is done an hour before mine, to sort it out and have a bag of clothes to wear."

"Liste—"

"End of discussion Brody," she snapped, pushing him out her way and walking back to her post.

"Didn't have to put me on a last name basis," he scoffs and kicks at the fence, before stuffing his hands in his shorts and walking off to find Mitch.

...

Or maybe... he should just go without telling him?

He was a grown up after all. Did he have to always explain himself to his boyfriend?

Then again, it'd make Matt feel pretty shitty for not telling Mitch. After all, Mitch has never just did as he liked without consulting him. If he truly disliked things, Mitch always was ready to stop.

Which meant Matt should give back the same respect Mitch gave him...

Yet, what if Mitch didn't let him go?

Matt shook his head in disbelief.

"He's _my_ boyfriend, _not_ my parent."

The self reassurance gave him a bit of confidence in his decision.

He would tell Mitch where he was going, and go even if Mitch felt otherwise about it. With that, he decided he would tell Mitch where he was so he wouldn't worry, and still keep intact his freedom of choice.

Good!

Matt smiled to himself excitedly, playfully swaying to no audible music, but to the sudden happiness of being sure and not insecure in his decision. Plus, a night at Summer's was always freaking killer. Once he thought less about Mitch's response to it, he got more pumped about attending. It was crazy how a sleep over at his age, made him like a gleeful kindergartner, having their first friend invite them to a birthday party.

Man, he needed to chill.

They were adults.

He was an adult.

**_"HELP!!!"_ **

...

So this adult needed to do his job...

Matt sighed before switching gears and ran in the direction of the cry for help, earlier thoughts filtering out to only worry towards saving this citizen. Although when he got to the water and swam out for them, he was met with abuse.

After a few kicks to the gut and sharp fingers nail, clawing into his back, Matt dump the teenage girl on the sand. Watching her scramble away to her, who I guess, was her 'boyfriend'  due to the glare he was giving me.

"Good work today," Ronnie smacked Matt on the back. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Matt winced, rubbing gently, the smacked spot on his already clawed up and possible red back. It stung like a bitch.

He was such an idiot for forgetting the most crucial tool of being a lifeguard.

Wear a t-shirt?

It helped with uneven suntanning and fen—Who was he kidding, he didn't know shit.

Anyhow, his shift was over and the strange thing about it, was that he hadn't seen a Mitch all day. Well except when he woke up and saw Mitch leaving the bedroom to work.

Matt looked over to where Ronnie was leaving to, before rushing over and nudging him by the shoulder. "Hey, have you seen Mitch?"

The other raised a brow in question. "Well yeah. I see him everyday man. We start our shifts around the same time. What's up?"

"I haven't seen him," Matt's brows furrowed in slight concern.

" _Weird_. Maybe it was because of how depressed you were earlier, that you didn't notice him. Everyone that caught your mood swings, was creeped out," he said, not bothering to ask the source of Matt's behavior.

Which Matt, in return, was grateful for.

"Maybe that's it, but I swear I got better by the evening."

"You did, so I see. I guess it was just your attitude," Ronnie shrugged, the two walking to and into the showers. However, a sound, that could only be placed as a groan, made Ronnie halt and creep slowly.

"Who the hells that?" Matt whispered, not able to pick up an image from Ronnie's big ass head. " _Move_!" He hissed.

Sure, it was no mystery lifeguards went at it in the showers. However, that only ever applies to Matt and Summer. Recently found out, Stephanie and Mitch. C.J and Ronnie like fucking in Mitch's bathroom for some reason, so who was it?

Normal pedestrians didn't use these showers, they were only for the workers of Baywatch. Therefore upon hearing continuous echoed moans, Matt felt his blood run cold.

"Nah man," Ronnie shook his head, mortified by the sight as he neared the corner. "You _don't_ wanna see this."

Maybe he didn't.

But he had to.

Matt laced his fingers through Ronnie's hair and yanked him back so he could see, ignoring the painful whine from the other in response.

"Not cool dude," Ronnie uttered, rubbing at his scalp, while pitifully tugging Matt back from looking. "Let's just go man."

Hell no...

Hell to the _fucking_ no.

Matt stood in place, glaring furiously at Stephanie, who sat on the dirty tile floor, rubbing herself through her swimsuit as Mitch had his back to them. His shorts down a good portion, where as it was evident he had his dick out.

...

"She's giving head," Ronnie whispered and it took so much will power for Matt to not punch him in his fucking face.

He didn't need a narrator.

"Fuck this shit," Matt walked away, settling for just gathering his things from the locker room and showering at Mitch's place. Hopefully, the asshole didn't show up there...

After all, this was just too much to take in.

Especially when Mitch was on his mind all day, yet the idiot was...fuck it.

Mitch, the guy that got me turning tables in my head, and letting him man handle me how he likes, was not only the most possessive but the most disloyal.

Go flipping figure.

Maybe he wasn't even over Stephanie.

"What the hell did I do?!" Matt gripped at his head, after slamming open the door to Mitch's home, and kicking it shut, praying the glass fucking shattered from his sheer force. Not waiting to find out, he dumped his stuff by the bathroom door, and made sure to lock the door when he went in to shower.

Was this how Mitch's bases worked?!

Lead a guy on, help him when he's down, keep him when he's devoted, then cheat with your ex?!

**What. The. Fuck.**

Matt punched the damn mirror on the door, ignoring the crack, as he quickly stripped and got to washing away the small cut on his knuckles, as well as everything else that needed cleaning. After he was done, he yanked a towel from the rack, shut off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist, not blinking an eye at the distorted reflection from the crack and steam on the mirror.

He needed out of here...

At least for a little while.

Matt made way out the bathroom, annoyingly noting his stuff wasn't where he left it outside. He stood, clenching his fist onto the towel around his waist.

" _Hello_?" Matt muttered loud enough, voice deep and void. He narrowed his eyes at the shuffling from Mitch's room, before seeing the one and only man he DID NOT want to see.

"Hey, look Matt, we g—"

" _No_ ," Matt cut him off, walking past the older to inside his room, yanking out a duffle bag from under the bed and dumping it on the mattress. "Not in the mood."

"Matt," Mitch called, chest tightening at the sight of the bag being taken out and put on the bed. The next action making Mitch go into slight panic from where he stood.  He only wanted his boyfriend to hear him out. After Ronnie told him what Matt saw, he rushed home, wanting to give an explanation. Instead, Matt was shoving a weeks worth of clothes in a bag, taking care of himself last. "I know what you saw," he started. "And no matter how cliche this sounds, it's not how it looked."

The younger flipped him off and carelessly dried his hair, to a less than dripping state. For now, he just slicked it back with the remaining moisture and tossed the towel to the floor, not giving a shit about being nude as he went to grab a pair of boxers and jeans from a drawer, slipping both on quickly.

"Matt, can we just fucking talk about this?" Mitch tried again. He didn't want to resort to being physical, especially after Matt finally recovering from his injuries. "You can't leave without letting me give you an explanation!"

Matt chuckled sourly, pulling on a white tank top and taking some red sweater he saw laying around on the dresser. He needed out, before he did something or said something he regretted. "Watch. Me." He simply stated, beckoning no room for argument. Seeing from how astounded Mitch's facial expression was, he wasn't going to get one. Or maybe just not as quick as he expected, because once Matt slid pass Mitch with his sandals on, the macho man was on his heels.

"Where are you going?" He asked, more concerned now on how Matt would fend outside.

C.J found Matt sleeping under the boardwalk for crying out loud when he first came here.

"Don't worry about it," Matt spat and reached the door, about to pull it open, until Mitch slammed the door closed before it open. Matt's fingers twitched on the door handle.

"I will worry about it, because you're _my_ boyfriend and I freaking care for you, whether you like it or not!"

Matt stoned himself from those heartfelt words, the image of Stephanie touching herself while being with what was now his, made his hand clench the handle and teeth grit in mixed emotions of rage, sadness, and pain.

He was so damn frustrated...

"Leave me alone Mitch..." he said as calm as possible, a wave of desperation to get out and away from his boyfriend. "Just let me be."

Mitch silently loomed closer, not sure what else he could do to stop this.

Matt didn't want to hear him out, and worse, he was leaving him.

"Y-you'll come back... _right_?"

Matt felt his heart ache. He did his best not to look at Mitch. He didn't want to see the face that came with that weak stuttered sentence.

"I don't know," He sighed, biting his lip that quivered. "I can't see myself without you," he continued honestly.

Matt tried his luck and yanked open the door now, the palm that was on it, weakened. Which meant Mitch was letting him go.

Good.

The younger quickly took off into a run,  hoping Summer was still waiting  around in the parking lot for him.


	18. Home Away From Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if not much seems to be established in the chapter, but I wanted to show the cool down after the turmoil.

"Okay now that we're here," Summer crossed her legs in front of Matt, the male currently hugging one of her pillows to his chest. "Explain to me why you looked like a dumped prom date, with a sack of returned love letters from your crush."

...

"Where'd that reference come from?" Matt pitifully chuckled and buried his face into the pillow, seeking comfort in something other than Mitch cuddles and food. He couldn't hug Mitch right now without kneeing him in the balls, and Matt valued his build too much to let it go to waste now.

"I don't know but that's not the issue here!" She smacked the mattress they sat on repeatedly. "What happened?"

Matt bit his lip, before looking up at her with a frown, eyes glazed despite his best efforts to glare.

"Matt..."

"Look," he began and laid down, ready to just sleep already. "I honestly don't know either. Or more so, I can't believe it."

"Spit it out," Summer groaned and pat her friends thigh after scooting closer to him. "Better out than in."

"I saw Stephanie going down on him," he said.

"Or maybe better in, for Mitch's case."

"Summer..." Matt warned, but with hardly any strength behind it, therefore coming out as a pathetic whine.

"Hey! Heyyyy, you're not going to sleep this off mister. This is a slumber party! Key word," she grabbed the pillow in her friends grasp. "PARTY," she yanked the pillow from Matt, tossing it across the room.

"You do know SLUMBER comes first right? Slumber before party," he countered, sitting up anyway with a cheeky smile.

"Ha Ha," Summer rolled her eyes and opened her arms wide with a serious expression on her face. "Come here," she said, making grappling gestures with her fingers.

The other only looked at her blankly, before registering her purpose for doing it.

" _I_..." he blinked rapidly, feeling a wash of dread suddenly plummet over his body. He shook his head, staring at her in confusion. "W-What did you do to me?"

His friend snorts in amusement, rolling her eyes once again before giving Matt a gentle smile.

"You're not only angry," she explained, waving her arms. "Come here, my arms are getting tired, you crybaby."

 _'Crybaby_?' Matt thought, before finally feeling the hot tears streaming down his face. "Ha, you're right..." he chuckled, finally crawling forward and nuzzling his crying form in Summer's arms. He did his best not to crush her, by only griping his fingers into her tank top, face between the crook of Summer's neck where she comfortingly rested a hand on Matt's neck. She rubbed circular motions with her thumb at his nape, her other hand resting on Matt's trembling back.

"Nothing wrong with crying, now is there?" She asked after a few good minutes.

"No," Matt absently replied and pulled away from her with a sniff.

"Okay, good. Now all we have to do now," she paused. "Is figure out how to cut Mitch's dick off and glue it permanently up Stephanie's dirty ass pussy," Summer concluded with an evil cheerful smile, that made Matt shiver in disgust.

"No...That's _fucking_ gross Summer."

"Then how else are we going to get revenge for him cheating on you?!"

Matt shrugged, laying back on the bed. He couldn't help imaging Mitch next to him, usually cuddling him from the back or placing a morning kiss to his forehead in a half-heartily effort to get him up. Those memories alone, were great to remember, until they tainted black and brought the reality of the situation Matt was moping over.

Mitch letting Stephanie suck his dick.

He groaned angrily.

"What do you _want_ Matt?"

...

What did he want?

"I don't know," he answered before actually thinking about it.

"Well you don't want to get revenge so what is it?" She asked.

"I want.."

..To know if Mitch actually wanted him to begin with.

To really know if Mitch felt something more for Stephanie than him.

"I want him to _yearn_ for me," Matt boldly stated. That alone making Summer blush a bit, as she cleared her throat.

"Matt...um, okay. Yeah! Make him know you're better than Stephanie," she declared.

"I don't want to be better Summer.." he bit his lip, not sure if he should hate what he was about to say right now. "I am better than Stephanie," Matt felt like his old self. "Mitch just needs to see it."

That old self, being as how he first met Mitch. A conceited asshole. The possessive addition, new.

" _Wow_ ," Summer looked at him astonished. "How _exactly_ are you going to do that?"

"I..." Matt slumped further into the mattress. "I don't know..."

Summer giggled and turned to the edge of the bed to get up. "I heard there's a costume party for C.J's birthday."

"Yeah..." he confirmed, his day with Mitch in that 'hobby' shop coming back to him. "I bought this costume that I figured would get him mad," he drawled. "Though I can see now I won't wear it."

" _Good_."

"Good?" He pushed himself up by his elbows and watched his friend rummage through the bag he brought with him. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you brought any money with you," she replied.

"I don't keep my wallet in my bag," He deadpanned.

With the kids of her teeth, Summer flipped her hair over her shoulder in frustration.

"We are going to get you a costume, and I mean a revealing one!"

"What?!" Matt jumped off he bed to address on equal ground as her. "This is a costume party! Not some skimpy event. It's birthday party!"

" _Matt_ ," Summer held her hand up, an intuitive remark in the making. "You _never_ went to a birthday party for C.J have you?"

"No?" He replied. "Does that really even matter?"

"Yes."

Matt raised a brow, wanting her to explain.

"C.J never had one party I didn't go to, that didn't include at least a stripper, someone naked, and people banging one another around every corner. That girl has a lot of crazy friends, and I guarantee she fits _perfectly_ with them."

"That sounds like a dance club."

  
"Dance clubs allow sex in the back, depending on the explicitness of the place. C.J doesn't blink an eye at privacy," she explained. "I've seen too many dirty things.." Summer fake sobbed, pulling a hand on her forehead to look in dire need of saving. "I'm tainted!"

Matt looked a bit dumbfounded towards the information, until finding it in himself to nod.

" _Fine_ , but I have to approve of it."

"Lame," she complained and bounced nevertheless excitedly. "Tomorrow! Since it's our day off of course, we go on a gbf shopping spree!"

The other rolled his eyes at her excitement, a sense of unease settling in his gut. However, he ignored it, since whatever Summer had in store was a good distraction for him right now.

"But first," she calmed down, looking at Matt a bit desperately. "Please?"

He groaned but had a small smile on his face despite the open complaint.

"Fine...I'll do your nails. But not if we watch Legally Blonde. You mess me up to many times while watching it," he crawled back on the bed, as Summer went to get the things they needed.

"Fine! But not the Fast and Furious."

"Fine," he complied and they put on a cartoon instead. Just needing some noise in the room to get started.

When Summer planted herself on the bed, holding her hand out gingerly, Matt sighed. Then took the red nail polish, and started putting on a fresh coat. He focused on what he was doing, until noticing the gentle smile Summer had in place while watching him.

She was doing her best to help him, especially help take his mind off of things that upset him for the time being.

Despite that, Matt had one thing to say to her at the moment, giving her a grateful smile in return.

"I'm not painting your toes."


	19. Team Player.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't leave authors notes often for you guys but I thought I might as well do it now since this chapter is going to be rather short. I want to thank you readers for sticking with this story. I take forever to get chapters out but I just wanted you guys to know I appreciate you. Your the kodus, the comments, and the reads. I pretty much wouldn't bother with this story if I didn't have you so...Happy reading\\(•#•)/*

No one wanted to intervene, nor wanted to be on the receiving end of either of their friends wrath.

This was what Summer figured once she got within scoping distance with her binoculars. She was in other words, ' _people watching_ ', however Matt always called it stalking.

What did he know anyway?

She kissed her teeth and zoomed in on Mitch. By the looks of it, he was tired. Slight dark rims underneath his eyes. Although he was standing at attention, there was a slight hunch in his shoulders. His sweater was on backwards and eyes distractedly scanning for clearly more than endangered beach babes. Not to mention he was in need of shaving.

The dude was letting himself go.

Who would've thought Mitch really cared about Matt?

Clearly not enough though, judging by how he was the one that cheated in the first place.

Summer sighed but perked up once she sighted Stephanie come across her view of Mitch. The said man suddenly walking away when she stopped by him, looking rather desperate.

" _Ha_ ," Summer watched Stephanie yell towards a retreating Mitch frustratedly. "Bitch," she side commented and took a bite of her churro.

"What are you doing?" C.J furrowed her brows, leaning against the standalone table Summer was at. An umbrella shielding them.

The girl holding the binoculars, took them away from her face before looking to the other life guard.

" _Bird watching_ ," she replied, stuffing the last bit of her churro into her mouth.

"Liar," C.J snorts in disbelief and leans in by Summer's ear. "Which team are you on?"

Summer raised a brow in confusion, chewing and then swallowing.

"What?"

The blond lean away with a heavy sigh.

"Are you with Mitch or Matt."

"Why is that even a question? I'm obviously going to side with Matt," she said solemnly, staring into C.J's eyes that gleamed with mischief. "What are you up to?"

"Make sure Matt comes to my party," C.J said and folded her arms with a smirk. "Mitch will be looking forward to it."

"Who cares what the pricks looking forward to," Summer scoffs, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "You just want them to fuck at your party," she spat. "Mitch won't fuck anyone else but Matt or Steph and you most likely bet someone you'd have him there."

" _Wow_ ," C.J's eyes widened. "You ALMOST got my true intentions correct but no, I just don't like seeing Mitch all depressed."

" _Depressed_? What's he got to be depressed about? He cheated on my baby," Summer narrowed her eyes.

Why was there a pity party for Mitch?

He was the one that screwed Matt over. Yet C.J feels bad for him? It's not fucking fair.

What _bullshit_ did Mitch tell her?

"Is that what you think?" The blond asked amused and leaned against the table, her ass out and catching the attention of men walking by.

Summer did nothing but roll her eyes and wait for the woman to talk.

She was way too cheeky for her liking.

"Mitch didn't cheat okay. He _never_ would of, especially with all the times I've spent in that house watching the two lovebirds."

"Is that your opinion?" Summer quip. "You think what you've seen is all there is to define what's true or not?"

" _Summer_ ," C.J warned, almost glaring in response to the girls attitude. "Mitch is honest, loyal, and _definitely_ into Matt."

"And?"

"And I believe Mitch when he said nothing happened," she concluded.

"That's ignorance doll," Summer remarked. "Matt saw Stephanie going down on him."

C.J held in a disgusted groan before sitting up again.

"Ronnie saw what happened too and unlike Matt, he stayed and saw what really transpired."

" **Bullshit** ," Summer snatched her binoculars off the table. "You just _rather_ believe Mitch because you feel sorry for him and you only believe Ronnie because he's your _boy toy_."

"So _that's_ it?" C.J frowned angrily. "You take Matts side."

Ronnie was her lover...

' _Summer, you owe me big time if I'm right about this_.' C.J thought and kept her cool.

"That's what I said didn't I?"

"Or are you just siding with Matt because he’s your ex?" The blond sassily questioned. Summer clenched the binoculars in her hand tightly. "We both are influenced by who we care for dearly but what you should want for Matt, and even for Mitch, is to find the damn truth!"

...

Summer took in a shaky breath, trying to see the rationale in what C.J said, because in truth she had a point.

"You know who we need to find out the truth from?" C.J began, seeing as Summer was coming to her senses. "Stephanie," she said and the other instinctively cringed.

"That _bitch_ ," Summer spat in annoyance. "Fine," she surrendered and actually smiled to her friend. "I'm guessing you're on Mitchs team," she said teasingly.

"No," C.J rejected quickly. "I'm on the team when they're together," she finished and Summer couldn't help laugh at that.

That didn't sound half bad.

"Well I'd like to be too," she grinned. "Those two are _hawt_ together."

"I know right!" C.J half jumped with glee. "I want to see them get it on at my party!"

...

"I knew it!" Summer pinched the blond in the shoulder. "You _pervert_!"

"Oh please, you'll thank me later."

"Whatever," Summer faintly blushed.

"Well then let's go. We need to find out from Stephanie herself," C.J reminds.

"I wish, but I have to go with Matt to pick out a costume for your party."

C.J hummed in appreciation, before snapping her fingers.

"It might be fucked up, but let's all go."

"What do you mean, _all_?" Summer asked carefully.

"Stephanie, Mitch, Ronnie and me will meet you at the place."

"What?! You're going to make world war three go down if you bring Stephanie! Not to mention Mitch. Matt's still pretty pissed," Summer exclaimed in a panic but C.J just waved off the others worries dismissively.

"Don't worry. We can accidentally bump into you guys," C.J explained. "Plus I know the perfect place that doesn't mind fucking or fist fighting in the dressing room!"

"Of course you know a place," Summer sighed, already exhausted before anything happens. "Lets go tonight," she said. "Your party is two days from now, I think that should be enough cool down time after whatever might happen today."

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised that Matt even bothered to come to work after what happened."

"He can't just skip work as a life guard because of that. It wouldn't be right so I made sure to drag his perfect ass here everyday. The guy sure knows how to bitch," Summer rubbed her temple at the memory. "Anyways, shall we get back to work?"

"We shall," C.J snatched The binoculars from Summers hand and began scoping as she did for the troubled couple. "Mitch is giving Steph the harshest cold shoulder."

"Matt likewise to Mitch."

"Really?" The blond said astonishingly. "Damn, baby boy sure isn't playing around."

"I thought back to work, meant watching other things besides drama between life guards."

"As if," C.J giggles. "I'm just waiting till tonight."

Summer pinched the bridge of her nose, staying by C.J nonetheless to listen to her broadcasting of whatever was going on, and realizing something once C.J finally gave her back the binoculars.

Stalking wasn't as fun by yourself.


	20. Worst. Day. Ever.

"I can't believe you did this to me..."

"I _didn't_ do anything."

" _Summer_ ," Matt said warningly before pushing the so called girl into a dressing room after spotting Mitch and Stephanie afar. "There can't be coincidences like these!"

"Matt, _chill_."

Summer sighed, trying to calm her friend down.

They've just got here ten minutes ago, and _apparently_ C.J didn't waste much in dragging her team inside the costume place. Matt regrettably didn't take long to spot the macho man with C.J by some Elvis Presley costumes. Thankfully, Mitch didn't spot Matt, or else Summer would have to prevent Mitch from running over and trying to get his best apologies in. She doubt she'd try and stop Matt from kicking Mitch in the balls.

"How can I be calm?!" Matt said in a harsh whisper, conscious of people hearing him. Mitch in particular. "I still want to strangle him and Stephanie! You think I can calm down? Especially now that I see they're still together?!" He practically fumed, whimpering slightly at the end. Matt slowly began to lose control of his breathing and Summer could see he was at the verge of hyperventilating.

"Look at me Matt," she grabbed the sides of his face, making his wandering eyes stay focused on her intense gaze. "You have no reason to be panicked. You did NOTHING wrong. They happen to be here, so what. Let's find what we came for and _leave_ ," Summer said. Hoping it all sank in. "You are Matt Brody."

"I'm _Matt Brody_ ," he repeated.

"You don't panic like this, you're cool, confident and conceited **as** _fuck_. Mitch may or may not approach you, but all you have to do is move on with your objective so we can get out of here. _Got it_?"

Matt let out a shaky sigh, gulping down his anxiety.

They waited a few minutes before he got it together.

"Sorry," he murmured hoarsely, cracking a small smile to his friend and gently taking her hands from his face. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine," Summer huffed in relief, slight guilt eating at her.

She was partially responsible for her friends panic.

Why'd she think the two bumping into each other was a good idea?

On the bright side, now she knew she'd have to work Matt up to gaining back his confidence. Just one look at the man he loved, sent him running in fear of being seen.

"Let's find this costume," she said, noting Matt flinch in response.

He was nervous.

"Matt, as I said, don't focus on your surroundings. Focus on what we're trying to find okay?"

"Okay," Matt confirmed a bit more strongly and they both left the dressing room. Only to be faced with Mitch standing outside with Ronnie, talking about whether he should dress as Jughead from Archie or a simple vampire. However, their conversation came to a halt when both males saw them.

Matt tensed.

Just _great_ , just _freaking_ great.

He cast his gaze to the ground than at Mitch, who was pitifully staring at him.

"Hey guys..." Ronnie muttered, trying to take the tension off a bit. "Funny meeting you here," he continued. Most likely knowing of what C.J planned. "Figure out what you'll be? Summer?" He gulped nervously. Seeing his attempt was in vain.

"Not _really_ ," she sighs and eyes Matts stillness. "We're just going to look some more," Summer continued more calmly. A bit surprised though, when Matt grasped her arm and tugged. " _Uh_?Well we're gonna keep looking."

With that, Matt pulled her along to the other far end of the store. His palm sweaty on his friends arm.

"You did good Matt," she complimented and stopped them from going any deeper into the store. Plus where they were, was exactly where they should be.

"Right," Matt smiled weakly and looked up to her.

"And we're exactly where we have to be. The _kinky_ costumes," she did an overexaggwered 'ta dah' and went straight to browsing through the racks. "Think red is your color?"

"Any color should be fine," he frowned and Summer almost laughed at that. "What?"

"Nothing babe~" Summer hummed pleasantly as she took out a slutty nurse package with fish net stockings. "Hold this," She tossed him the package and Matt instantly groaned.

" _Seriously_?!"

"Shut up hun," she smirks and pulls out two others. Pushing them into her friends grasp, his face one of disgruntlement. "You're the one that said you wanted to impress him."

Matt was about to rebuttal, until his cheeks flamed.

She was right...

"Ugh," He hunched in defeat. Watching Summer go rack to rack. The life guard couldn't take his friends perverted expression after a while and took initiative in wondering else where. However not where as he couldn't see Summer.

Yet for whatever reason, today just seriously wasn't his day, because whatever demon possessed Stephanie to come over and call for his attention, really wanted him to become a murderer.

" _Matt_ ," she called and quickly grabbed the youngest shoulder to stop him from walking away from the mere sight of her. "Hold on will you," she sighed heavily, like stopping him was such a chore.

_Well damn, no one said you had to._

Matt did his best not to cause a scene, but he did shrug off her hand on him, giving her an expression that made Stephanie wary of her next words. She didn't know much about Matt. So of course, she didn't know if Matt was the type to punch a woman or not.

Therefore she made sure no one saw them before she began speaking.

"Hi..." She pathetically started, the glare the younger was giving her making her nervous.

" _Hi_ ," he played along.

...

" _Listen_ ," Stephanie rubbed her arm. "It's not what it looked like okay?"

She's _kidding_ right? Matt thought and gave her the most illest ' _what the fuck face_ ' he could muster.

He knew this wasn't what she planned to start with. No, this HAD to be a joke.

The young mans eye twitched.

Stephanie noticed and glared at it.

What? What right did she have to glare?

"Don't go getting angry, _okay_? I'm trying to explain myself. Or better yet, the _situation_."

...

Matt suddenly felt his knuckles itch.

He wondered why they did.

He increased his grip on the costumes, the crinkle of the plastic muted to his ears but not to Stephanie's.

"You're not doing a good job so far," Matt spat.

Stephanie kissed her teeth in annoyance.

"Mitch tried to explain, but I heard you just _ran out_ on him. Do you even love him?"

What made her think she could get him to understand?

Matt ignored her last comment.

"If I wanted to hear the same beginning he started with from you, I'd of recorded him then."

"Fuck. _You_."

"You've had _enough_ of that," Matt retorted in disgust. "Now get to the damn point of this conversation!" He said loudly, unable to control his volume in a fit of increasing rage.

Stephanie clenched her hands into fists.

"No, forget it. You don't need to know the truth. If you don't fucking trust Mitch, then that's your loss and my _gain_."

Matt chuckled bitterly, raising an amused brow at her.

"Is that what you think? Your gain is a half-assed wish you can get back with him," he declared and took a step closer to her face, a smirk in place.

He was riled up, but some how, he was channeling his anger it in a more devious outlet.

Matt didn't want to hit her anymore...

Not when he knew she was this pathetic.

Stephanie flushed, looking a bit frantic in response to Matts new attitude towards her.

"Watch yourself kid," she fumed and stabbed her index finger into his chest.

" _Ah_ ~" Matt fake moaned. "Uh?" He blinked in surprise. "Was that a _love tap_ Steph?" He raised a brow suggestively, to then just plainly leering at her bewilderment that soon became disgust.

"What the _hells_ wrong with you..." she stated more than asked, backing away. "Don't mock me," she snapped and retreated with those words, knowing she had nothing else to say after what Matt had done.

"That was _so_ bad ass," C.J suddenly popped from a rack behind Matt, scaring the hell out of him that he fumbled forward with his costumes, quickly turning to the one who gave him a fright.

"C.J!" He gasped, eyes wide as she came out from hiding. "What the hell?"

" _You_ ," she pointed at him. "Are, so bad ass."

Matt blinked in confusion, then felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Ugh," he scurried away from her, ignoring her whistles as he returned to Summers side. "Are we done now?" He asked impatiently.

"Ah," Summer looked up to him, a bit curious on why he was suddenly so frazzled, but answered him. "Yeah, let's try them on."

"Can we just grab them and go?" He complained, Summer scoffing in response.

"Fine but I want to at least try my own outfit on. Unlike you, my outfit may look shitty with my bod."

Matt rolled his eyes, snickering.

" _Bullshit_. You're fucking hot Summer," he grinned, the other nudging him with a pout.

"I'm not taking any chances," she shook her head and they went to find the nearest dressing room. She went in and Matt, a bit bored, stood outside. That was until he heard familiar voices outside the dressing room.

Damn, what was up with him bumping into the people he least likely wanted to hear or see...

Today just really _wasn't_ his day.

"What the hell Stephanie."

Matt felt a shiver go down his spine, that voice belonging to no one but his Mitch.

Was he gonna chew Stephanie out?

Matt sure hoped so.

Therefore he tuned in to their voices, leaning close against the wall by Summer's dressing room.

"Why are you pissed at me for? I tried to explain what happened. The guys hard-headed."

"I don't need _you_ to explain anything to him," Mitch said harshly.

"Then what?" Stephanie replied rather lowly, that Matt almost didn't catch it. "What can I do? You're avoiding me and what for?"

...

"Look Steph," Mitch said, in the usual calm and gentle tone Matt was so use to being used towards him. "I'm sorry, I was just..."

Matt felt his throat go dry, his chest tightening painfully.

_Why is he apologizing?_

His eyes burned and suddenly, Matt felt all his confidence drain empty despite his attempt just a few minutes ago with Stephanie.

"It's okay...Mitch, look at me. Everything will be okay," Stephanie assured, and Matt slid a bit down the wall. "You have me, I won't leave you."

...

"I didn't mean to leave," Matt whispered to himself, as if trying to see the wrong in leaving.

"Yeah..." Mitch said after a while, making Matt smile sourly.

"Then make it up to me by looking for a costume, seriously."

"Fine," Mitch sighs and the two retreat else where, giving Matt the opportunity to take out his phone, text Summer a brief goodbye and dump all the costumes she picked up for him in another dressing room. He left the store without a word.

Nothing but one word can describe how he ended up like this.

 ** _Love_**.

He hated that he fucking loved Mitch enough to feel this pained by all this.

Just when he thought he won....

He lost.

Matt grit his teeth, willing himself not to cry as he ran down the sidewalk.

Today just _really_ **fucking** sucked.


	21. 4 In The Morning.

This morning when she woke up, she didn't expect to be running outside in search of her best friend. Especially after she knew he had the key to her home.

Matt never came back after sending her that brief fleeting text. So Summer had no idea he'd actually leave her in the dressing room alone, or never come back home.

She'd called and sent _numerous_ amounts of texts, however the calls didn't go through and the texts never delivered. It's either he shut his phone off, or the worst case, it went out of service. Regardless, she had no idea why this was happening. Especially since Matt seemed fine before she went to try on her costume.

These reasons, are exactly why Summer found herself racing down the beach of Baywatch at 4 a.m, towards Mitchs beach house. She got to the front door, panting in pure exhaustion and swaying to lean on the glass door a bit to gain her composure. When she got the least bit calm, she ripped out her phone and dialed the owner of the home. It ran through twice, before she got him on the line the third time she tried.

"Hel—"

"Let me in," Summer cut off and hung up, impatiently swirling away from the door to face it. Her foot tapped against the ground as she waited. No more than five minutes later, Mitch came into view and tiredly unlocked and opened the door to let Summer in.

"Good morning?" He rubbed his aching shoulders, rotating them as he silently watched Summer march in and look around his home. Mitch closed the door and casually walked to the kitchen, not trying to be bothered by the early intrusion.

It wasn't like he was sleeping peacefully or anything.

 _Seriously_ , he **wasn't**.

"Where is he?" Summer finally decided to direct her attention to Mitch, glaring daggers through the oldest bloodshot eyes she met with through the corridor of the living room to the kitchen.

_He?_

Mitch furrowed his brow in confusion, brain clicking slowly to process why Summer was here. Especially angry with him.

 _"Matt?"_ He questioned finally.

She nodded and came forward into the kitchen.

Mitch shook his head.

"You _think_ he's with me?"

" _Obviously!_ Where else would he run off to?!" Summer slammed a fist on the island counter.

"Do you want some coffee?" Mitch suddenly asked and went behind the counter, turning his back to the other as he got his coffee machine ready anyway.

"Mitch, I don't have time for this. Is he here or n—"

"You came into _my_ home at an unreasonable hour and treat me rudely. Have some respect and sit down so we can talk like adults." Mitch cut her off, tone sharp and harsh, beckoning no room for argument. Summers anger rose slightly, but she didn't see much appeal in making a man like Mitch angry with her. Therefore she sat at the counter on a stool, watching Mitch warily as he took out two mugs for coffee.

"I've had _enough_ of being the one shut down and walked over," he began bitterly. "Stephanie doesn't listen, C.J doesn't listen, Matt doesn't listen and now you?" Mitch turned around, walking up the the counter and sliding Summer her mug from across. The girl hastily catching it and wincing a bit at the exterior hotness of it.

She scanned the man before her, having a hard time believing he was being ignored by practically everyone he knew.

Was Mitch _angry?_ _Annoyed?_

Summer couldn't tell by his expression, not to mention his words sound as if he's stressed. She watched the man sigh and take a sip out of his mug. Once she really took the time and care to look at him, Summer noticed Mitch really did look like shit.

It was a wonder he even came yesterday to the store like this.

"Mitch..." she treaded carefully, finally understanding how he was feeling from all this. "Are you... _depressed_?"

He grunts, but knowing that response wasn't exactly clear, he nods.

It was a bit astonishing, how even he could get like that. However, she guessed that's what love just does to you sometimes. Makes you who you least expect.

"I'll hear you out," she says. Pushing her mug forward to him. "Take it, clearly you'll need it more than me. If what you say is true, then you've never been able to convey how you really felt about this."

"That's what I'm saying," Mitch closed his eyes, sinking in slight relief before opening them again half way and grabbing a stool by Summer and dragging it around the counter so he could be facing her.

"Well I'll listen to you," Summer repeated. "Even if I don't have a great image of you right now, I will. Because Matt had me, and you don't seem to have anyone."

"I'm honored," he drawled in halfhearted amusement. "Stephanie," he began. "She only has _selective_ hearing. C.J, to caught up in her own life to listen. Ronnie, just not the guy I'd see myself talking to. I've told them my thoughts, but it goes on deaf ears. They're good friends, don't get me wrong, it's just they aren't the type that can handle emotions besides their own well."

He paused, clearing his throat before starting again but with a rather hoarse low voice.

"I'm _tired_ Summer. I know this isn't me, isn't like me, but I can't help it. Even I'm surprised, Matt leaving, took such a toll on me." He laughed, a rather self-deprecating one. "I'm so accustomed to him laying right next to me, it's abnormal to have no one but me there."

He smiled and looked down to his mug, running his thumb around the edge of where he sipped. Summer watching him in great detail, feeling almost miserable just hearing this guy. He was Mitch of Baywatch to her before, but now he was just Mitch Buchannon. It took time for her to gather that there was more to Mitch than what she's seen before and now.

She truly never knew him.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, I really didn't cheat on him. I didn't know how to compete with what Matt saw, when he was already in the mindset of leaving me. Since then, I tried to call him, but after the first seven times, it was clear he didn't want to hear from me."

" _Wait_ , you called him?" She blinked in surprise. " _When?_ "

"The day after and the days when he seemed better. The days he would be laughing and carrying on with you," he muttered almost in disgust and took a gulp of coffee. Trying to cancel out his bitterness with the substance just as such. "Sorry...I wasn't trying to stalk you or anything."

"Ah! It's totally fine," she chuckled.

 _He wasn't the only one watching_...she thought.

"Hold on a minute," she frowned and Mitch finally looked to her, with his half lidded eyes. "If you didn't cheat, why haven't you told Matt what _really_ happened?!"

Mitch kissed his teeth, glaring at his coffee as he rested his chin on his palm. Leaning into the counter.

"I pretty much said he was ignoring me. Also, you know how stubborn he is, the guy wouldn't believe my words if his eyes showed him cheated."

 _True_...

So it wasn't that Mitch didn't care, it was that he wanted to find a way to tell Matt the truth. To reassure Matt it REALLY wasn't what it looked like.

"So, what actually happened Mitch?" Summer finally asked, curious beyond belief.

With a rather dragged out sigh, Mitch bit his lip and took in a deep breath.

"You're going to think this is ridiculous. Matter of fact, you may not believe me, but in truth..." he paused, watching Summer lean closer in anticipation. He took this chance to gesture her over closer, the other willingly doing so and lending Mitch her ear as he whispered everything. Too embarrassed to say it aloud.

...

After a few minutes, he finished and back away from his friends astonished expression, blushing profoundly.

...  
That only happens in cartoons... _right?_  
...

"You're _fucking_ shitting me..." she finally spoke, not sure whether to truly believe this or not. "You _can't_ be serious," she looked to Mitch, his expression all she needed to know that this indeed, was the truth. The truth, that Summer felt guilty for giving Mitch so much shit. "What the fuck Mitch," she face palmed and got up from her seat. "It's makes sense. So much fucking sense that it's _crazy_ it does."

"Exactly why it'll be impossible to explain to Matt," he concluded.

Summer nodded in understanding.

"He was too angry by what he saw, he would've just thought you were messing with him."

Mitch nods and shuts his eyes, glad he finally got it off his chest. Plus the hope, that just maybe Summer could help even things out between him and Matt.

"So what are you going to do?"

He slowly opened his eyes again, shrugging.

"Why not get Stephanie to admit to it? You tell him the truth and have Stephanie there to back you up." Summer suggested.

"Brody wouldn't believe her," he scoffs and drinks more of his coffee. "She tried explaining things yesterday but he didn't listen."

Summer rolled her eyes at that, snapping repeatedly in Mitch's face.

"Wake up and smell the freshly brewed coffee Mitch. That _bitch_ is more _difficult_ than Matt when it comes to being honest. Plus have you really ever heard the way she talks to him?"

Mitch sat up to stretch his back, forcing his brain to work this early on nothing but caffeine.

" _Yes?_ Well, _sometimes_ Steph gets too ahead of herself, but she means well. She just lets her attitude get in the way of what’s important," he explained, which did nothing to change Summers views of her as it pretty much proves her point. “I honestly don't know okay. I just wouldn’t _assume_ Steph is automatically a bad person, just because she and Matt had a falling out."

"Stop making up excuses for her big guy," Summer folds her arms in defiance. "You don't know _squat_ about how she treats him. You even said it yourself, she has suggestive hearing. She probably got on the defense when Matt just acted out in turn of being faced with the woman he thinks his boyfriend cheated with."

" _Summer_ ," Mitch warned, but the said girl wasn't having any of it.

"Matt's justified for being angry. From what you described to me, if I saw it, I'd believe you cheated too."

"Of course that makes me feel better," Mitch spat sarcastically and got up, needing better comfort than a stool. "Let's take this to the living room."

"How about your room?" She offered. "That way you can lay down and possibly sleep?"

Mitch gave her an expression of unease.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah. If it's platonic it shouldn't matter. Plus Matt knows I totally ship you guys, so let's hash this shit out upstairs."

She motioned to the stairs and Mitch lightly chuckled before walking ahead, leading her to his room.

It's was strangely clean for someone that looked like shit.

Guess he busied himself. A lot.

"Okay Mitch, lay down. Pronto!" She ordered. "Looks like I gotta baby you just like my other child," she almost growled as she continued. "My other child I'll have to chew out once I find him."

As if finally registering Summers main purpose for being here, Mitch blinked back a small portion of sleep and rejected the idea of rest more than ever.

"You said Matt's missing?"

" _Not_ missing," she corrected, sensing the mans growing worry. "I just don't know where he is," Summer said cautiously, trying to ease Mitch to his bed with her hands escorting gently.

“Shit...” Mitch grumbled miserably and dropped his weight onto the mattress. Letting out a heavy huff as he just sat there, staring at Summer with furrowed brows.

“Calm down, he’ll be fine. Matt’s an adult, he knows better than to do anything stupid.”

“You sure?” Mitch raised a brow of uncertainty.

“ _Yes?_ ” Summer shrugged and pushed the older to lay down further on the bed. Ushering him to lay his head on the pillows as she sat at the edge of the bed, smiling encouragingly. “Now sleep.”

“I thought we would hash stuff out,” he said, shutting his eyes nonetheless to let them rest.

“There’s not much to hash, is there? Unless you’ve got more stuff to confess.”

Mitch hummed drowsily in response, before muttered, “I’ve wanted to...introduce him..”

“ _Introduce him?_ ” Summer blinked in confusion.

“Parents...But can’t,” Mitch practically whispered, before his voice was went from rambling half-pronounced words, to simply softly snoring.

“ _Wait_...” Summer folded her arms and got up. “Him?” ( _Matt)_ “Parents?” ( _Mitch’s)_

She gasped, eyes wide in disbelief as she looked at Mitch’s sleeping face.

“You want Matt to meet your parents?” She almost yelled, but stifled her voice as another part of what Mitch said came to mind. “Can’t?” Summer sighed, thinking this was a circumstance best encountered when one issue was solved. Dealing with parents was the most difficult thing ever.

Even more so when you visit them on Thanksgiving.


	22. (Part1)Party Favers

**7:57 in the evening...**

There comes a day in a young mans life, when all the parental guidance forced down their throats meant not when an overflow of emotion blinds their sense to reason. It's when you're were told not to hit some girl named Judy at school a week ago but did it anyway when she called your mom a 'bitch'. You'll get in trouble and most likely suspended for punching that girl until her mouth stayed shut when she caught sight of you but at least you defended your mother, who most likely grounded or spanked you when she got that call home. Then, you only feel pain but not regret. Maybe a little regret because of course leather belts hurt smacked against your bare thigh.

The point of this, is that Matt couldn't feel fully accountable for what he was doing right at this moment. The girl in the forth grade had it coming just like the kisses from leather belt in his mothers grasp.

Therefore Stephanie should've seen it coming.

Well that's what Summer thought but to everyone else, Matt looked like a dickless jerk who just punched the fuck out of one of the hottest girls able to be a lifeguard and actually do her job well.

He would've stopped with that punch and even half-heartily apologized but the woman got herself together, wiped a trickle of blood from her lips with the back of her hand before taking a swing that Matt supposedly let impact his cheek. He expected to stagger back, however he thanked his soberness for keeping him grounded in order to just have his face turn to the side. Getting a ear full of what Stephanie was going to say next.

"You started something _pretty boy_ , gonna finish it?" She taunted and cracked her neck with a scowl that was gladly returned by the 'pretty boy' she just punched seconds ago.

They were lifeguards and the girls had the more balls than the males at Baywatch. Sure there was the saying, 'boys shouldn't hit girls', because it's wrong for many reason but in other cultures that's their daily routine. Not to say that made it okay but Stephanie wanted equality and showed more promise to handle whatever fist fight from both sex's, than the girls that sit around painting their nails from each color of the rainbow everyday of the week. Hence why Matt felt obligated to fight back, as well as feel no remorse. He looked bad doing this to the many party guest beginning to surround them, yet he wanted to deal dish out what Stephanie expected of him. A fair fight.

Although many wouldn't consider it fair due to the difference in muscle mass, however Stephanie knew how to hit and where to hit therefore most that knew Stephanie just rooted for her. Plus it's not like Matt's reputation could get any worse than how it went down in the Olympics. No vomit should be involved, considering he didn't drink tonight.

After the fourth landed punch to his face, Matt wondered why he didn't drink and why he even bothered coming to this party when he knew it'd go down to shit. The reason purely behind his decision and this probably pointless brawl he and Stephanie were having by the pool, was for the _love_ of Mitch Buchannon.

The same person, who happened to be knocked out cold on on the kitchen floor and having C.J and Summer struggle to pull him to where the commotion was.

If he was awake, Mitch would've put everything in order and this fight could've been avoided. However what can be avoided right now is the progression of this fight in order to recap on how things spiraled to this point...

  
**10:30 in the Morning...**

_This will be the worst day of his life._

Well the third... _no_ , maybe _sixth?_ Matt wasn't too sure but he knew he had a decent couple of bad experiences. Memories he'd tried his best to drown away in alcohol despite the fact he wasn't even a drunk. Nor did getting intoxicated help erase memories as much as make new ones.

Hence the reason why a rather glum Matt Brody, ran away, ditched his phone, slept on a park bench and took showers at his ex-girlfriends place. The latter would be impossible if she wasn't single, so thank her bunions for that. Although currently, Matt didn't like seeing it. He still dealt with the sight in order to crash on the couch on her better days and eat food from her fridge on her work days. It was a mystery to how she never noticed he ate most of her Cinnamon Toast Crunch and not her best friend Sally. Especially when Matt swore he poured the last of what was in the box that morning in front of her in a bowl.

This explains how Matt got away with fucking her sister Rebecca in the closet of her bedroom.

It was wrong at the time but now it made a lot of sense why she'd mistaken a moan for the neighbors dog.

Or was it that her sister just made weird sounds while he had sex with her...

Bottom line, Matt seriously needed to rethink why he even found the grotesque twins attractive enough to bang on a free weekend. Matt knew he'd rather cuddle with a pillow and watch stupid childhood cartoons he use to find funny when he was 8.

Even Mitch knows it...

Through a mouth full of chewed up cinnamon squares, Matt frowned. His( _ex-girlfriends_ ) cereal grew almost tasteless on his tongue, swallowing became his morning hassle. Matt almost barfed that day until he remembered it was C.Js birthday today.

The evening that Mitch and Matt _were_ going to be attending together.

 _WERE_.

The young lifeguard slouches into the burgundy sofa, the stains of man juice and red wine prominent on the pillows he cautiously tossed to the floor before sitting to eat his now soggy breakfast.

Why did he have to think of Mitch?

_Why?!_

He was doing so good five hours ago after self-loathing his inability to hold a relationship.

Even more so after realizing this was the realist relationship he ever had. It actually qualified as one to him since sex wasn't what was keeping him with Mitch.

Man this sucked.

Matt got up from the sofa, suddenly trying to revise where he left his phone before coming here. Then again, did he really need it? It just makes him feel bad when he sees the missed calls and messages from Summer and Mitch again.

He was such an asshole.

They just cared a lot about him and he selfishly made this all about himself...

Summer was right.

He was too _fucking_ selfish.

With that, he walked sluggishly to the kitchen and dumped his bowl in the sink. Not caring of the wasted contents inside. After all, it wasn't his food. Plus it's not like his ex would notice if he did it. His feet gradually walked him to the bathroom upstairs, strangely exhausted from the hike up the steps when he leaned his hands on the rim of the sink to bask upon his ugly mug.

Sure, he bathed daily but his face look like shit.

Not to mention he wore the same clothes since the day he ran out on Summer. His grey wife beater stretched out by his collar, exposing more than his collar bone and partial chest. There were darker spots on the grey fabric, making him wonder when he got stains of the garment. However due to his few occasional trips to the bench, it made the possibility of it being ketchup stains more probable. Matt then looked down, nodding in approval at the condition of his lower region. His faded blue jeans looked okay and black converses not too scuffed up. The young man drew his attention back to looking at his tired face, dark circles clear as day even though he was pretty well rested. His hair was kind of greasy, losing its usual volume from his lack of care to it. Therefore his brown strands hung partially over the left side of his face. He had to whip his head back some to get it by his ear and not his eye.

At least he made sure to shave.

He'd totally looked like a tragic mess if he didn't upkeep his smooth as fuck jaw.

Anyway to sum up why he was checking himself out, was to see if he was even liable to attend the party like this. He had a few hours before it started, so maybe he can simply fix himself into something simple like a ghost or something.

The lifeguard sighed heavily before feeling up his pockets for money, however, what came to his attention was that he still had the key to Summers place.

Matt left his things there so he could always go back. His friend should be working right now anyway therefore with that idea in mind, Matt casually walked out his ex's house. Locking it not his responsibility since his ex, technically forgot he was there when she left.

Upon walking to Summer's place which was a lengthy distance to walk, Matt began reevaluating his choice of even deciding to go.

Matter of fact, why was he still even bothering?

When it all come down to it, he didn't have much of a relationship with C.J enough to actually show up with a gift. Then again, that might be his insecurity talking. Matt's knew her a good while and can see her deserving of a good birthday party, as well as a happy birthday from him. However he didn't want to encounter Stephanie, or Mitch about anything. Summer may be added to his avoid list after ditching and ignoring her for two days now.

The more he thought about the pros and cons, the more he realized he was just trying to find reason not go. He was being selfish again, trying to run away from his problems when he knew very well he'd have to deal with some tension at the party.

"I'm so fucked," he muttered and surrendered.

 _'I'll go_ ,' he decided uneasily in his mind and picked up the pace.

If he wasn't planning to go for himself, then at least to see Summer and say happy birthday to C.J.

While Matt made way to Summer's, the other lifeguards were still on duty. It was a wonder Matt wasn't fired for being absent for two days but his stay was most likely due to Mitch asking the boss to reconcile.

"Ready for tonight?" Summer asked Mitch as he left their superiors office. He still looked glum but it was much better in comparison to how she saw Mitch yesterday.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that day."

"My pleasure. I was able to finally stop resenting you for something I hardly knew much about," she replied simply and Mitch released an amused smirk as they both walked out the building and to the beach. "So do you think we'll end up high at the party?"

" _Summer_ ," Mitch warned half-heartily. "You know this party will be in MY house _right_?"

" _And_? You pretty much let C.J do whatever she wants," she justified and the other couldn't really disagree since she was right. C.J was like a daughter he spoiled in a day to day basis.

"Then I guess we'll most likely have to wait and see. She's been planning this a month previous so expect a lot of weird people and police officers knocking at my door every hour," he huffs.

"I've been to a C.J party before, I guarantee I'll find at least one new born in your dishwasher."

Mitch rolled his eyes in disbelief but still held that worry of possibility.

_"Do you think Matt will come?"_

He practically flinched at Summers innocent question. She looked to Mitch who looked away towards the ocean.

"I doubt it," he replied while hoping his boyfriend did. If he was really even still his boyfriend that is...

Of course he is, _right_?

Mitch totally understood why Matt wanted to straightforwardly be asked out now. It was vexing to just assume. Especially when it came to being concerned for whether he could hold onto a future with the princess.

"Well I **bet** you the _opposite_ ," Summer said with a grin. That's when Mitch looked at her with a raised brow.

"Why are you making this seem like a game?"

"Because it's better to set fun where there's worry. Now what are we betting on?" She answered with a shrug.

"You seem the have a hidden intention somewhere Summer, what is it _you_ want to have if you win?"

...

"Let me dress you for your first date with Matt."

Mitch widened his eyes a fraction, looking more awake at the rather unexpected compensation. Nonetheless, it made him glad as well as a bit depressed. It felt like she had this all figured out. That she knew Matt had to come when anyone in their right mind trying to avoid someone wouldn't.

Maybe he was just a _coward_.

Scared to believe there's hope and continue with life as if he's already lost what he's wanted. This made him rethink his attitude towards Matt in the beginning. How he accused him of being unable to express the feels when that's all the younger has been trying to do.

Now look at him?

He wasn't even _trying_ to get Matt back, just passively putting himself down and already seeing the younger won't bother coming back to him.

Mitch never knew he could be such a _pessimist_.

" _Deal_ ," he replied after a while. Cracking a grateful smile to his friend. He'd never thought Summer out of all people would help him out.

"You?"

He thought a bit, and then went for his inner desire.

"Make sure no one disturbs me and Matt during the party."

Summer blinked in surprise before laughing.

He just contradicted his last bet.

Guess she's already won that one.

"Sure sure, but I'll do you one better and do that for you guys anyway. Just tell me where to cock block."

" _Funny_ ," Mitch smirked, getting ready to switch gears. "Enough chit chat, let's get to work!" He clapped, fully motivated for tonight's festivity.

Matt's gonna come.

He _has_ to.

"Okay okay but before that, what will you be?" Summer desperately asked, seeing the older begin to jog away from her.

"Incubus!" He hollered and ran to the water, seeing someone in need of saving while Summer bit her lip as she imagined how that would work.

"He's only after Matt... _so_..." she suddenly felt herself start to giggle, clasping her hands on her cheeks as she blushed. Now she knows why Mitch wanted her to keep people from bothering them. He was going to make a move. A BIG move, and she HAD to be there to witness it.

  
**3:24 in the Afternoon...**

How did he _not_ notice this before?

Matt held up the x-large red hoodie up to the light shining atop Summer's room.

In his haste to leave he grabbed Mitch's fucking sweater and damn, was he trying so hard not to smell it. If he did, his already fucked up life would get more fucked up if he gave into a perverted persona. Then again, he's gotten horny off of his boyfriends scent before but strictly not intentional. The stage was set that day for him, all that he could do was give in to temptation.

Although that's a _shitty_ excuse, even by his standards.

He pulled the sweater in defeat to his chest, clutching the fabric tightly but avoided it going near his nose. Matt was more longing to be with him than in need of release. It's felt like months since he's seen Mitch but it's only been days. No where close to a week.

He was pathetic.

When did he become such a _sap_?

Matt grunts and eyes his surroundings before holding out the hoodie again and promptly pulling the expanded softness onto his smaller build. It dropped loosely a bit around his shoulders and sleeves past his finger tips. All and all, it felt nice. He rolled up the sleeves to his forearm and pulled it up some.

He was wearing Mitch's clothes.

A slight tremor of excitement made him decide on wearing it to the party. After all he had to return it eventually.

 _Eventually_...

Anyway, he should get going. He was too lazy to change clothes and he refused to take off Mitch's sweater until he's fulfilled to the max of its comfortableness. So with a sigh, he kicked aside his nap sack to exit Summer's room. Least expecting her to show up with a bag of pretzels and a can of Sprite.

Why didn't he hear her come up?!

"Fuck," her eyes widened and she dropped her bag of pretzels and closed can of soda in shock.

Matt winced at the impact of both items hitting the floor outside her room, in addition to the look of her facial expression contort into various emotions on what to exactly feel right now. The first two words that came to mind were ' _I'm sorry_ ', yet before they left his lips, Summer surged forward to hug him. The action sent him stumbling back a bit, her arms tightly around his neck as she buried her face into his chest. Within two minutes or three, she pulled an inch away to direct a fierce glare at her friend. Matt shivered as she grasped his bicep, painfully.

"Explain within 20 seconds why or get kneed in the balls," she threatened and the other in her grasp widened his eyes, some what expecting and not expecting her change in demeanor.

"Stephanie." The man simplified and Summer released a dramatic sigh. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Matt was implying.

"Why didn't you tell me Stephanie said something to you?"

Matt then generally explained what happened a few day ago in the store. Summer became angry more at what he told her than him being gone for days but she sure didn't forget.

"Where's your phone now?" She asked, trying to distract herself from wanting to cause harm to a certain someone.

"No idea," he shrugged and she slapped him right across the face, hard.   
"I'll find it."

"Good boy," Summer smiled sweetly but Matt knew better than to take that for granted. "Now let's get ready to go. I left early to prepare my costume and C.J's gift."

"You got her a gift?" Matt slumped and watched his friend step past him into her room and take her costume out the closet.

She was a slutty nurse.

Why? Because Summer was an _'at your own pace_ ' type of person. She'd tell Matt eventually why she chose it.

" _Duh_. Don't you do that for your friends birthday?" She snickered and smoothed our the fabric onto her bed delicately, not wanting any wrinkles. "Now what are you going to be?" She directed her gaze to him, folding her arms at his current appearance.

Which meant she disliked how he looked right now.

"Matt Brody?"

" _Funny_ ," Summer rolled her eyes. "You didn't bring your costume when you left and we didn't buy one because you left. Dude, what the hell are you gonna do?"

Matt shrugged, honestly long passed the importance of dressing up.

"I'm only going to say happy birthday to C.J," he explained.

"And work things out with Mitch," she added but Matt didn't respond as quickly as she'd wanted him to. " _Bitch_ , that's **enough**. Sort shit out and call it a day. You two are fucking ruining your _own_ lives by being so stubborn!"

...

"Enough is enough babe. You just gotta know when to quit. Fix it and no b—"

"You're right."

"Buttttsss... _huh_?" She blinked and Matt shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

He wasn't exactly sure how he'd transition to being as he was around Mitch and Stephanie, however Matt was indeed tired of being away from his boyfriend. He's resorted to fucking wearing his clothes and imagining the macho man was hugging him instead of it just being a pillow he clutched to. So in short, Summer was right.

 **Enough** _running_.

 **Enough** _hiding_.

He wanted what he _wanted_ no matter what went down.

"I won't dress up but I'll go to the party mainly..," he paused and bit his lip before continuing. "..mainly to sort things out with him. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Summer grinned from ear to ear, liking how everything was slowly coming to an end. Mitch was ready and so was Matt. All she needed to do was try to avoid Matt from killing Stephanie and vise versa, as well as get them alone to talk.

Some how she'd have to get Stephanie to cooperate with helping Mitch tell the truth.

That'll be difficult, although maybe she could just do it the old-fashion way.

 _Just ask her_.

Summer had no idea what was going on in Stephanie's head but she had to find a way to fix this.

For _all_ of them.

Including herself.

Summer was tired of worrying like a mother hen over Matt and now recently, Mitch.

" _Good boy_ ," she praised again to Matts dismay. "What?"

"I'm not a dog," he said and Summer waved dismissively at him.

"You're right. You're a _puppy_ ," she teased and grabbed her costume to then disappearing into the bathroom to change.

"Same thing as a damn dog," he muttered but felt a smile come onto his face nonetheless.

He was glad he had someone to talk to now. Just thinking that, made him recall how stupid he was for up and going like he did. However the fact Summer wanted him to find his phone was asking the damn impossible.

After a while of pondering the places once again where his phone may be, Summer finished dress and came out with a knowing smirk on her face as Matt couldn't help but check her out.

 _What_? Give a guy a break. He use to bang her.

Now she was in fishnet stockings and a nurses dress that was tighter on her that even Matt felt restricted. Everything she had was sinfully defined.

What amazed Matt even more, was that he purely thought she _looked_ sexy but had no feelings of lust towards it like he use to.

"Does love make you _soft_?" He absently asked aloud and Summer did her best not to laugh as she put on her black stilettos heels.

"In more ways than one my friend," she replied and wrapped her arm around his. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Matt smiled and did his best not to stay at all glued to her cleavage. That proving to be easier than he thought when his nerves shifted to where they were actually going. "You have C.J's gift?"

"Fuck that. I'll give it to her tomorrow, it took me longer getting ready and I feel I wouldn't even be able to give it to her today."

"Why do you say that?" Matt guided Summer as gentlemanly as possible out the bedroom door and she to him, out the front door so she could lock up.

"I just have a feeling," she shrugged but knowingly had to do her best as getting Matt inside Mitch's place without causing a scene. "By the way, you looked like you didn't expect me to come home. Sneaking around were we?"

Excellent change in subject.

They walked to her truck and Summer made Matt help her get in without twisting her ankle or bunking her head, before he got in next to her and answered her question. Quite honestly.

"I intended to see if I had a costume I may of packed for the party. I was planning to go but I noticed I didn't have anything."

Summer started up the car.

"You know there is some time left before we go right? It's only 5 o'clock."

"And knowing C.J, already half of the guests are there. I'll pass," he tried to relax into the seat. Noticing a rising feeling appear in his gut that dries up his throat. "I'm nervous," Matt admitted and glanced to his friend in desperation. "What do I do?"

The female next to him hummed in understanding and smiled at him.

" _Listen_ to him," she said simple. "Evaluate what _you believe_ ," she added. "Then do what feels _right_."

"How do I _act_?" He mumbled.

"Like yourself but less _bitchy_. Also have a bit more confidence, Mitch is into you 100%. Maybe even 1000% more than you believe is possible."

Matt chuckled at that and faced ahead with a small smile of his own.

" _Shall we_?" He asked and buckled up.

" _We shall_ ," she answered and buckled herself up before driving off to the battlefield.


	23. She’s Into Mitch(part 2)

"I can't go in _there_."

"Yes _you_ can!"

We all have those instances when what you think is easy, isn't easy when you have to perform it in action. It was the same instance for when all the lifeguards of Baywatch said admitting he liked Mitch would be easy. Yet that in itself wasn't at all.

"I'm sorry Summer but like I said, I _can't_."

" ** _Why_**?!"

Summer and Matt glared at each other at the front entrance of Mitch's home. It wasn't like the door was locked, matter of fact it was wide open since the party made its way a portion to the beach. However, it was like something in Matt was locking him out of stepping inside. Summer trying to yank him by the arm inside wasn't doing anything but make him panic all the more.

" _Mitch_ is in **there**. _Stephanie_ is in **there** and _death_ may be in **there** just waiting for me."

Summer rolled her eyes at his dramatics and threw his arm away from her hold, the other wincing when it came back to him harshly.

"You said you were going to do this," she folded her arms, in the mist of having an attitude. "Are you gonna pussy out?"

"I don't mind a pussy so yes, I'm about to _pussy out_ Summer."

Matt sassed as his friends expression turned to something dangerous.

"I thought I could but I really can't."

"So you're gonna let _Stephanie_ have her way?" Summer retorted sourly while Matt frowned.

" _Stephanie_ doesn't have her way," Matt said, almost trying to reassure himself. That tone of his was something Summer chose to latch onto.

"How do you know?" She began with a raised brow. "She could be in there right now giving him another bj while you _bitch_ outside."

It was wrong to rile him up like this but she needed to get him inside. She's already notified Mitch his boyfriend was with her and that to get a room available for them to talk. However, how was she to get Matt anywhere near Mitch if the bitch wouldn't go inside?! It was hard enough as it was to cover up who she was texting when they parked the truck so Matt wouldn't get suspicious.

"You texted C.J I was coming, now Mitch probably knows!"

Maybe she actually told him a terrible lie about it.

"I doubt Mitch would do that if he kn—"

"He doesn't believe you'll come Matt. So I doubt that's true. You're just trying to find an excuse to not go in there when you have every right to," Summer interrupted and huffed in annoyance, turning to look in side at the colossal amount of bodies rubbing up against each other, making it even look to Summer unappetizing to go in.

"Come one Matt, if it makes you feel better we can go through the back door."

At that her friend brighten up.

 _Wow_ , this guy was seriously weak when it came to serious confrontation.

"Let's go," she grabbed his wrist and tugged him around the beach house. As difficult as it was to walk on sand in high heels, she had to do this. Mitch owes her big time for this bullshit. Not to mention Matt when he realizes how much of an idiot he was today.

Within a few minutes of Summer almost tripping, they got to the back where the pool was. It was full of people already and empty plastic cups littered the floor. Matt held back a groan at the moans he scarcely heard from the patio above their heads as he and Summer made it to the back door.

They were fucking.

Why?!

"It's only a matter of time when they bring out the ecstasy," Summer sighed and shook her head in disappointment. Why did people do this to themselves?

Matt opened his mouth before shutting it.

He might regret coming to a C.J party.

Matt bit his lip and as he promised, entered through the back door. Summer was right behind him as the stench of booze, sex and overly sprayed axe burned their noses. It was muggy and everyone was in their own world, unless they wanted to expand it to someone else who caught their eye.

"I can't find him in this!" He shouted by her, wanting to be heard over the beats of the loud music.

Summer pulls Matt to the only empty corner she saw. It felt like they were everywhere and she needed to ground them both into their objectives.

"Knowing Mitch, he might be trying to clean up this mess before it got to crazy." She whispered in her friends ear.

"That doesn't give me much to work with," Matt replied back and found himself almost smiling.

He was going to do this, find Mitch.

Then hopefully they could put this behind them.

It was the lifeguards courage kicking in, although Summer would've liked if she knew for it to of come earlier.

"About time you came!" C.J came out of no where and pulled both of them into hugs, both the friends grimacing at the stickiness of her skin against theirs. She was dress down in a red sexy bunny costume, black bunny ear headband ears flopping the direction she moved her head. "And what the hell Matt, not sexy at all!" She complained as she let them go and looked the said man up and down with a frown on her face.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and Summer nodded, agreeing with C.J.

"Anyway, do you know where Mitch is?" Matt asked and ignored how weird it was for once to be with two hot females. They were actually talking to him, while he looked like a kid who forgot to bathe in two days when he actually showered this morning. Simply, he stood out when others were openly checking the girls out.

"Ah!" C.J shot up excitedly and grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!" The blond grabbed his hand and tugged him the way of the staircase. "He's been hiding out in his room. Believe it or not, he isn't much for raves. Small parties yeah but these make him a object of target."

"Target?" Summer yelled in question, loud enough for C.J to hear through the music and mindless chatter as the blond led them through a dancing crowd.

"Who wouldn't want to land a Mitch Summer?" She replied teasingly and finally pulled Matt through to the stairs that were just as packed with people resting on them. "Excuse me!" C.J yelled and the people only slightly made room to walk up.

"This is ridiculous," Matt said more to himself, knowing the girls wouldn't hear him.

He was going to see Mitch...

Once he registered how close he was to doing so, he felt his heart pound erratically in his chest.

Fuck, he was nervous again.

 _Confident or anxious_...Make up your mind dammit.

"Alrighty!" C.J stopped at the top, Summer struggling with a guy grabbing her ankle. He wanted her to drink with him, but she simply declined and kicked him with her heel, painfully, and leapt to the top with the other two. Almost tripping if Matt hadn't caught her. "Now go in there and settle things! I gotta make sure no one leaves a fetus in the dishwasher like last year!" C.J kissed Matt on the cheek for good luck and shouted, making the guest shout with her as she made way down the stairs. "Who wants to get fucking high?!"

" _Oh man_ ," Summer gasped.

"I know right, she's fucking insane." He sighed as the crowded followed after C.J.

" _No_! Matt I was talking about that!" Summer whipped Matt around to look towards the hall of the second floor, making him see Stephanie enter Mitch's room. "The fuck is she doing here?!"

This wasn't according to the plan! She thought and bit her lip.

"Whatever, maybe this'll do too," she muttered. She can help Mitch if she isn't being a jerk today.

"Uh, what do you mean this'll do?!"

...

 _Fuck_.

Matt pushed away from Summer with a confused frown on his face.

"Was this some sort of set up?"

...

" _It is!_ " He exclaimed angrily. "You consulted with Mitch?!"

"Look Matt, it's not what it seems okay?"

Matt waved his hands in disbelief.

"Why the _fuck_ is that EVERYONES response to me about everything?! It's clear you've been talking with Mitch about everything! Was the thing at the store a set up too?!"

" _Matt_ , calm down..." Summer furrowed her brow in defeat. She was guilty for both but right now, an angry Matt was less willing to listen. Especially to a pleading Mitch and a bitchy Stephanie. "Listen to me," she sighed and stepped forward only for him to step back. That, hurt her. "You disappeared and I wanted to know if you were with him okay? After that, we got to talking and I thought he deserved a chance to explain himself to you."

"And you talked me into giving him one..." Matt closed his eyes, ignoring Summer for a bit to let the DJ tunes soothe whatever upcoming rage was rising within him.

He..he can see why she did what she did but still...he _couldn't_ help feel betrayed in a way.

After a bit, he opened his eyes and gave her the most disappointed eyes ever. That in itself took her off guard.

She rather an angry Matt now...not this one.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted desperately and mentally smiled when he didn't pull away when she grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'll do anything to make it up to you later but please...go talk to him. If not for me, or for Mitch, do it for yourself...you need closure and I won't stand for you to keep running away!"

The male lifeguard widened his eyes at her declaration and took it in, locking away her words to ignite... _calm_?

Matt did nothing wrong.

He was the one hurting.

So he'll get some answers. Tonight.

No more running around in circles.

Matt sighed and looked to the door both Mitch and Stephanie disappeared behind.

"We'll talk about _this_ later. Just make sure no one comes in," he said and walked away from her, not waiting for a response because he already knew she'd give him what he needed. "Knocking? No, why knock. Let's listen in first," he debated and put his ear to the door, Summer treading lightly by the door too.

It was too juicy to pass up even if the air was tense between her and Matt right now. Even he could respect it since he gave her room to listen in, and what the two lifeguards heard was the juiciest.

Stephanie and Mitch were arguing.

"You know we can't do this anymore Steph," Mitch said sternly.

"Do what Mitch? All I'm doing is watching your back."

"That's not the problem, the problem is what you're _trying_ to do right now."

"Nothing," Stephanie laughed and Mitch loudly kissed his teeth.

"Nothing my ass. You know I'm dating Brody and I won't let anything you say change my mind."

"You're kidding right? _Him_?"

" _Stephanie_ ," Mitch warned and to Matts ears, he sounded uncomfortable with this topic. "Enough. I don't need to be protected."

"He's doing nothing but hurt you," she reasoned. "I know it's just a _fling_ with him like it was with me, but you're taking this too far."

Summer frowned at that, but held in her disgust as she assessed the situation. If Matt and her keep listening in, they'll lose the opportunity to fix this while it's all out in the open. She eyed Matt briefly to see he wasn't paying any attention to her, then turned the knob she was surprised to find unlocked. This also, had Matt instantly falling into the room. The door swinging open from his weight while Summer kneeled by the door way, not sure if she thought this plan through.

" _Whoops_..." she smiled nervously by a just as anxious Matt. "My hand slipped?" Summer tried to explain to the two older lifeguards staring dead at them.

Mitch held in a grin at the entrance and eyed Matt, who was pushing himself onto his knees and wincing from carpet burn on his forearm.

" _Really_ Summer?" Stephanie raised an unamused brow at the scene.

"Accidents happen," Summer deadpanned unapologetically and helped Matt up, mostly to have him steady her in the process because of her heels.

Why'd couldn't she of gone for smaller ones? Matter of fact, flats could've worked.

"That's a load of bull you two," Mitch voiced and casted his gaze to Stephanie. She was losing her composure even more than before.

Matt rolled his eyes and folded his arms after taking a step toward the older lifeguards. Then spared a brief glance at Summer, gesturing with his head to see herself out. The woman in response did as told and locked the door on the way out, leaving the band of three in the room, tension practically oozing around each individual for a entirely different reason. Therefore silence befell them, no one knowing how to initiate or who should. No one wanted to make a move to start the prime conversation and even though Stephanie was about to break the silence, Matt opt to pull forth the courage to do so instead. Real reason he even started, was because he felt whatever Stephanie would say next was going to set him off.

Him and Summer(obviously ease dropping) both.

"I have to do this whether I want to or not," Matt began, a worried frown in place as he looked to Mitch's feet. His boyfriends eyes were too manipulating to his emotions. Matt had to be strong in order to confront this finally.

"Do what, _Matt_?"

 _Shit_...his name sounded too good coming from Mitch.

Not only was his eyes manipulating, his voice was pleasantly vexing as well.

 **FOCUS**.

"Know...the truth," Matt muttered carefully, trying to ignore Stephanie was also in room. She showed no signs of leaving...or giving up as well.

"You mean you're _finally_ willing to listen to us," Stephanie stated with a glare which Matt gladly returned.

"Enough you two," Mitch spat and sat down on his bed with a tired sigh. "Since you're here Steph, why not _help_ me explain things."

"If he bloody listens."

"Screw that, why can't _you_ just do it?" Matt finally directed proper eye contact with his boyfriend. Too blinded by anger to really bother with anxiety.

Mitch met those gleaming irises with slight joy, but held his ground.

"It'll be easier that way," he simply answered and placed his left leg over his right thigh, idly massaging his ankle  as he waited for Matt of all times to calm down. "Because I feel if you heard it only from me, you'd call bullshit."

Matt raised a brow, holding his next smart remark to himself.

It wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Whatever," he caved in.

"About damn time," Stephanie scoffs and Matt's right eye twitched to her pleasure.

"Don't provoke him," Mitch scolded, however, Stephanie just ignored him.

"If you're ready, I'll tell you but I'll also give you the option of not doing so also."

Mitch frowned.

What the hell was she doing?

"Why the hell are you playing games if I asked for the truth?!" Matt groaned in frustration rubbed a hand down his face.

He thought he'd be scared but he's just fucking annoyed. 

"The truth," Matt said before Stephanie could reply to his outburst. "That's all I want," he continued and walked forward, Mitchs eyes wide as his boyfriend bravely stood an inch before him and fell to both his knees, holding nothing but a raw expression of emotion. He was desperate. Longing to be this close to Mitch that everything was just pointless. Stephanie was right, he doesn't listen. He probably also doesn't trust Mitch as much as he should either and it may be hard to after how shits been since the Olympics. However, Matt knew what he wanted. Whether or not things came up bad in his favor, he just wanted to know three things. Three questions that would end everything so he could be in his boyfriends arms again.

" _Mitch_ ," Matt held the others weak gaze. He noted Mitch was exhausted, for whatever reason, Matt would make sure to find out later. If there is a later.

"Brody?" Mitch replied suddenly hoarse. He loved those lips parting for his name. The sound that followed warmed his heart. Yet he hoped what came after was in his favor.

"The truth...I only want to know, if..." Matt paused a bit uneasily. The pride was doing tug a war with security, his security to knock down his fears and worries. "Would you _ever_ cheat with your significant other?"

The question sounded so much like a survey question. However, it was the type of question that would define Mitch as a person, a friend, and a lover.

It was the principle that would assure Matt of two things.

Mitch wasn't a guy that held such morals, hence answering and opting out the initial question about if he cheated with Matt.

" _See_? No trust in you. You want to date someone like that?" Stephanie mouthed but Mitch, solely paid attention to Matt. His expression soft yet his gaze hardening in resolve.

He was going to have his boyfriend back.

He'll do _anything_.

It's only been a few months into their relationship, but Mitch couldn't stand to be without Matt for even a few days.

" **No** ," he finally answered.

Stephanie's eyes widened in developing rage.

"Why would you answer that?" She hissed lowly to herself, turning away to bite at her lip.

Matt nodded and held in his smile.

One down, two to go.

"Do you...have any romantic feelings for anyone besides who you're with now?"

"No."

Stephanie bit deeply, tasting blood on her tongue.

_Last question..._

It was a selfish one and Matt knew that, however Matt already knew he was a selfish person. At least he could be right now for a good reason. Although maybe, he could lower the level of embarrassment of it.

Yeah, he'll do that. He could feel the heat radiating from his face already, not to mention his ears and the back of his neck.

He must be as red as a tomato right now.

"Do you like me?" He flushed darker when he realized how close he is to Mitch while saying it. "Well, I mean...you like me, right?" Matt rambled a bit nervously.

It sounded even more ridiculous aloud.

It was like he was back in kindergarten, wondering if his Dad even liked him after he was dropped off on his first day of school. He hated that his father left him there alone with a bunch of strangers older and the same age as him. Evidently this was before he understood really how school worked.

This question should've been alienated like the other two. It hit too close to home.

"Uh..." Matt scratched his cheek, hearing surprisingly nothing but silence from Stephanie this time.

Of all times I can't break the silence, you choose now to behave.

Mitch laughed softly, his tone sweet and calm when he spoke next.

"No, I fucking _hate_ you princess."

Matt glared at him.

Was he teasing him now of all times?

"Answer me seriously!" Matt half-complained.

" _Fine_ ," Mitch sighed and shyly began rubbing at the back of his neck. "I might love you Brody..."

...

The younger had no idea how to respond, nor if he could blush anymore than he was now. So he went for bitching instead.

"Are _you_ an _idiot_? I asked if you _like_ me, not if you _love_ me. Why can't you ever answer a simple question?!"

" _Huh_?" Mitch frowned and flicked his boyfriends forehead in retaliation. "You should be grateful I went a damn step further. The fucks wrong with loving you?"

"It's not what I asked!" Matt hissed and shoved at the oldest knee due to the flick, although the shove technically did nothing to express his anger.

" _Matt_ ," Mitch warned.

" _Mitch_ ," Matt mocked in return but suddenly broke into a smile. That erasing any seriousness on the macho mans face, giving a smile of his own in return.

"Am I forgiven then?"

"Enough of this!" Stephanie shouted and turned around to them, catching both guys attention. "You seriously expect me to listen to _this_?! **No**!" She shut her eyes tightly, willing away tears that burned her eyes. Then open up to glare at Matt. "This is your fault. He was fine...just fine with having just me until you came here! You're a sorry excuse of a lifeguard and a lov—"

" **Stephanie** ," Mitch cut her off, clenching his jaw and holding an iron stare to make sure she didn't utter anymore words.

Sure, he had his suspicions but he made it clear so many times they were only friends. The true reason Mitch stopped going out with her was because  he noticed it. He couldn't hold her sexually when she saw him lovingly. He couldn't kiss her roughly when she caressed him passionately. He especially couldn't love her like she does him. Maybe it was his fault for not making things clear but he tried to keep everything between them platonic. It sucks that it spiraled this far.

"Screw you Mitch!" Stephanie yelled and left the room. Ignoring when she pushed out after unlocking it, the body that banged into the door.

" _Fucking bitch_..." Summer winced and rubbed the pain out of the bridge of her nose as she stepped in the room, seeing her two friends. "Is this all done now?" She sighed frustratedly but hopeful.

Matt got onto his feet and shook his head.

"Don't worry about her, I'll deal with her later."

"That didn't work nor will it work. She wants you to go after her," Summer said to Mitch's statement and Matt simply huffed, blowing a strand of hair out his face with a pout.

"I can't go after her..." Mitch replied sternly. "I don't want to give her anymore false impressions."

"Then you should’ve stated what you felt so this could of been done with!" Matt shouted and walked to the door way, Mitch getting up from the bed to stop him from going until Matt stopped mid step out the door. "Enough running away Mitch. She'll keep chasing if you don't say it. I told you this before, you can't just assume. Not everyone's on the same page!" He exclaimed and ran out to find Stephanie, despite how ill the fact was to him.

It wasn't fair and Matt knew that.

She deserved better and so did he. Stephanie just wanted him to get worse because she's been feeling worse because of him.

Stephanie's into Mitch. For much longer than Matt, so definitely this was hard for her.

"Shit!" Summer watched Matt get down the stairs. "We can't just leave it like this, it'll be chaos!"

"I'm sorry say this but you're right. As dramatic as it seems, Stephanie might throw the first punch."

"They'll fight? _Ha_! I was thinking along the lines of castrating or death," she gestured for Mitch to follow and they both made way downstairs in a hurry. However not fast enough to spot Matt grabbing Stephanie before she could leave the party officially.

"Why are YOU touching me?" Stephanie hissed and yanked herself away. "Matter of fact go back to your man. She's most likely waiting for you."

"That may be true," Matt frowned and she tensed. "But you're more important right now."

"Ha," she shook her head in amusement. "Matt, why do you love him?"

Matt bit his lip nervously, knowing now wasn't the time to go shy.

"I don't even know..." he said as if that would set Stephanie off. "I just can't help falling for him the more we spend time together."

Stephanie groaned loudly in utter frustration.

"You're a fucking idiot!" She began and stepped closer to the younger. "You can't even _appreciate_ how lucky you are..." Stephanie spat and knew what she would say next would be a serious low blow. Even for her. "No wonder Bradly was the right match for you. He kept you in place!"

The chatter suddenly wiped out at the action almost everyone followed. How Matt's fist connected perfectly with Stephanie's mouth.

"What the hells happening?" Mitch muttered in response to the silence other than the music. "Summer, I thi—"

 **THUD**.

"Oh shit! My bad dude..."

Summer gapped in astonishment as she watched Mitch dropped to the floor. Her eyes meeting the surfer guy who whacked Mitch Buchannon with his surfboard. Of all times, Mitch was out cold?!

"You fool!" Summer pushed him away, rushing to find anyone and luckily finding C.J drinking behind the kitchen counter. While she struggled to wake Mitch, Matt and Stephanie were exchanging fists. Both oozing with intent on harming each other painfully. It didn't take long for the fight to spiral outside, both fighters panting heavily.

"What the fuck!" Summer sighted Matt from the kitchen windows. "Help me get him outside!" She told a half drunk  C.J. "This is what I meant by chaos! The hell is Matt doing fighting her?!"

" _What_?" C.J gasped. "This is freaking hyping up my party!"

"What's going on guys?" Ronnie heaved, taking the duration of an hour struggling through the crowd that moved from inside to the pool for a look at the fight. "Why is everyone going outs—" he paused, looking past the knocked out Mitch and to the outside. "Why are _they_ fighting?!"

"Long story short, we have to move Mitch outside."

Ronnie nodded and helped the two females dragged Mitch outside where the commotion was. As hard as it was, it was worth it. If Mitch gets a look at what's going on, he'll put an end to it. No one has that much power over Baywatch than him.

"SHIT ITS THE COPS!" Someone shrieked.

No one except the cops.

"Dammit, out of all the parties they could've interrupted. They have to pick this one," Summer grumbled. The storm of bodies flooding in a hurry past them through the house and outside to their cars. "Fuck this!" She kicked off her heels and shoved past the people in their way, leaving C.J and Ronnie to support Mitch while she went to try and stop the fight.

"MATT! _Stop_! The police is here!"

The called man tuned her out as he viciously landed a blow to Stephanie's face again. This one blackening her eye as she did to his cheek bone a while ago. Both were way to into this, heated beyond belief. Summer wasn't sure which was more dangerous, stopping it or doing nothing at all. If the police caught them they'll be taken in...and just as she thought it, men in uniform came running from around the house to the pool.

"Stay where you are! This party is over," one said and she instinctively rushed over to C.J and Ronnie. "Someone get an ambulance over here!"

 _Ambulance_? Matt thought in question and glanced to who yelled it, his eyes widening as some officer made C.J and Ronnie lay Mitch on the ground. The fight in him drained completely upon seeing that. Mitch was unconscious...that just doesn't happen, okay?

" _Mitch_?" He muttered fearfully.

Matt felt the urge to go over there, to push everyone aside and examine him and just slap Mitch until he woke up. However, all he could do was let aggressive hands yank his arms behind him, shove his face into the ground register the sound of handcuffs clasped around his wrists. The sight of Summer being manhandled to the ground by him, just meant they were all in deep trouble.


	24. Hour Cell Buddies.

_It could be worse,_ Summer said, before leaving Matt in a single cell with Stephanie.

 _It could be better,_ Ronnie and C.J told him after bailing Summer out and  leaving Matt a brief good luck as they left to see how long it would take for Mitch to wake up in the hospital and for the police to realize Matt and Stephanie weren't trying to kill each other.

Almost everyday this week was the worst day ever. From a long awaited reunion, to a fight at a birthday party and now here, in jail again but with the second to last person he wanted to be next to. _Stephanie_. Yet when Matt  thought deeply about it, Stephanie had every right to be angry with him...

Well that's what he's been trying his best to think whenever he glanced behind him to look at the woman simply glaring holes into the floor of their confinement.

They've been here for over six hours and they've yet to speak a word to each other.

Matt sighed and decided to play the quiet game as well, taking up a crouch position by a corner of the cell by the entrance since he doubt Stephanie would want to share a seat with him on the bed.

How long was this going to take?

Better yet, how long was it going to take for Mitch to wake up. It was just a less than friendly bump of a surf board to the head. Hopefully Mitch won't succumb to getting a concussion from it. 

Even _worse_...a coma....

"This is taking forever," she finally spoke, but in more of a whisper to herself. Stephanie shut her eyes tightly with a frown before she spared a glance over at the other she shared the cell with. Matt. "You're aware this is _your_ fault right?"

Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance and began to play with the jail bars, trying to use his finger to rub rust some how developing on the metal.

He needed a distraction. Especially since Stephanie seemed to have intent on making him furious again. Plus worrying about his boyfriend did nothing but add fuel to the fire.

"Matt," she called. The said man ignoring her until he heard a sniff. The sniff that was full of snot from crying and not the one from simply having dust bothering your nostrils. THAT, had Matt responding to her. He turned his head her way, chest aching at the pathetic display before him and how its most likely his fault also.

Stephanie was crying.

" _Shit_ ," he cursed in defeat and let his attitude dissipate just like that as he got up from his spot and walked slowly over to the woman with her fists balled up and pressed against her most likely moist eyes. The lifeguard stopped an inch from her and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously at what exactly he should do. He walked over here with some sort of intention of comforting Stephanie but now that he was closer, he worried if this was a trick to get a freebie hit out of him. Despite his regret in how he decided to approach this new situation, Matt just rolled with what his heart was telling him he should do, because even he had a soft spot for crying bitches that are suppose to just bitch and not cry.

"Whats wrong Stephanie?"

...

"Nothing..." she sighed with another sniff.

" _Funny_ ," Matt grunts and sat on the ground before her with a frown. "Don't bullshit me and I wont bullshit you, okay?" he paused, thanking that she was going to cooperate when he saw her nod. However, still hiding her face from him, which was obviously okay. Matt doesn't know what he'd do if he saw her bursting a dam from both eyes anyways. "I feel, no, I know you're upset about something and in order for us to fix whatever shit is going on between us, we need to come clean to each other."

"Do you really think that'll do anything?"

"Maybe? Lets just try it okay? You go first," Matt bit his lip, feeling as if he's throwing himself under the bus some how.

Stephanie finally removed her hands from her eyes, her hands moist and eyelashes gleaming over glazed eyes. She was surprisingly not frowning but more ennui in expression as she cleared her throat to speak.

"I love Mitch," she breathed in and then out. Seeing how her words effected the other but continued when she glimpsed that Matt was seriously just listening. "At first it was just for fun. It was boring back then, not much to do and even though Mitch wasn't so keen on the idea I encouraged him it was alright. What friends don't end up be sex friends nowadays anyway?"

Matt held in his agreement to that question.

"So as you're aware, we had sex. As Mitch wasn't aware, was that each time he treated me intimately I slowly fell for him. He still treated me as a friend of course but I couldn't help feel something _more_ ," a strange smile appeared on her face. "Man, we've been like that for years and when you joined Baywatch, he suddenly wanted to stop. _Stop_? **Why**? Doing what we did was the only thing that I felt kept me from being like everyone else to him yet when I overheard you had the hots from him from Summer, I thought nothing of it..."

"What changed that?" Matt muttered curiously and rubbed his arms, feeling a bit chilly.

Stephanie finally showed some sort of expression and it was one of amusement.

"This is kinda a no brainier Matt," she raised a brow, noting his lack of response as a lack of understanding. "Mitch only ever fucked girls Matt. He also found you a pain in the ass at first so I thought it was impossible for Mitch to suddenly wanna fuck a guy and even more so, the guy that has angry veins popping all over his forehead."

"The fuck I wasn't _that_ bad!" Matt interjected, rather offended. "Sure I was overly conceited but I'm a rather nice guy."

"Not the point Matt," she rolled her eyes and huffed. "It just made me lose it when Mitch actually admitted to feeling the same way when I asked and right then, I told him. I had to tell him despite already knowing he felt something for you, I selfishly told him. I was desperate but all he did was _apologize_...like what the fuck? Don't apologize."

"Whats wr-"

"Its **wrong** because I assumed he felt bad for me. That he possibly was saying its too late...so from then I thought I'd do everything in my power to make him feel sorry."

...

So this really had nothing to do with Matt?

She was really angry with Mitch, Matt was just apart of getting that revenge on Mitch. 

"Seriously Stephanie? You did all this just to see Mitch pitiful?" Matt frowned and she only shrugged.

"I still want him. Yet I can't have him, although I do in my opinion find myself a better candidate for him," she said without any real spite behind it but serious belief she would truly be better. Matt almost felt like laughing at that, especially since he was trying this whole time to be BETTER than her.

Doesn't that defeat the purpose now of trying if she already confident she was already?

He'll never be the better bitch if Stephanie was so sure of herself she was, even before he knew what he wanted.

"I honestly didn't plan to say what I said Matt. I was just furious..." she admits.

Matt glared at her now, biting his tongue and looking away.

"I'm sorry," Stephanie relents and bowed her head. "Believe me, I know I was doing wrong but not then."

" _Hm_ ," Matt looked back to her, pouting. "I can't say I can forgive you yet.." he replies. "But I see where you're coming from and I guess after Mitch wakes I'll have to slap him."

Stephanie let out a slight laugh before agreeing.

"You still have to make it up to C.J. though. We fucked up her party."

"Right," she nods. "So what's your shit with me?"

"Uh," Matt blushed and was about to tell her until a door slid open with a slam, an officer dragging in another guy to lock up in the cell next to the two lifeguards.

"Behave," the officer said and left them again.

"Asshole," the newcomer sat on his cot with a nasty scowl and looked in the lifeguards direction. He instantly brightened up and grinned lecherously. "Well hello beautiful."

Ah, he was a perverted old man.

Matt scoffs and Stephanie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Oh come on, say something honey."

"Shut up," Stephanie shots him a glare.

"Take your own advice bitch, I'm talking to the other one."

Matt visibly flinches with full intention to possibly hurling.

Why did it have to be him?

"I'm not!" He yelled and tried to hide from the man with the use of Stephanie's body as a shield. "Right?" he looked to Stephanie hopefully but she all but shrugged.

Bitch was _right_.

"You are rather pretty," she said playfully and Matt paled when the man came to the bars separating them. "Nice fit body too."

"See, the bitch gets it."

"Screw you both," Matt scowls in disgust and turns his back to the both of them.

"Oh don't be like that," the man said with a nasty hum at the end that even had Stephanie cringe.

"Okay, that's enough." she went up to the man by the bars and grabbed his head from between the bars and before he could react she banged him forward against the them. She let the man go, letting him collapse to the floor. She then went back to her position on the bed, wiping her hand she touched the man with on the sheets.

Matt whipped his head around after the bang, gaping in astonishment at the stranger knocked out. "How...?" he narrowed his eyes, looking at Stephanie expectantly.

"He was drunk, easy fix right?"

Matt felt wrong to agree but he did even before he noticed he processed nodding,

"Thanks..."

"Its apart of what I owe you," she shrugged and looked to the sleeping officer at the desk by the cells that's suppose to be watching them. "There's also another thing I might have to confess."

The other raised a brow in question despite the fact she wasn't paying attention to him. However, before Stephanie could say much, let alone open her mouth, Summer walked in.

Matt wasn't expecting her to come back so soon.

"I finally settled things over with the chief," she exclaimed excitedly as she came up to the bars, grinning like an idiot. "Guess how tho!"

"You made him nut?" Stephanie grunts and me and Summer try not to both smack her. "What?" She frowned, sensing the tension.

Summer cleared her throat rather loudly to dispel anymore interruptions.

"You know when I ditched you to see some guy I saved in the hospital?" (Refer back to ch.3: Plan B)

" _Yes_?" He frowned.

"The guy was some lawyer and helped me talk the cops into bailing you two out," she hummed pleasantly before skipping to the guy at the desk sleeping, her smile fading. "WAKE UP!" She exclaimed and kicked desk, startling the officer out his seat.

"Damn Summer..." Matt chuckled and watched as the cop got up and began arguing with her. "This might take awhile. What was it you wanted to tell me before Steph?" He looked to the woman still by the bed curiously. The way Stephanie tensed didn't go by unnoticed.

"Um..." she hesitated. "People can't just up an appear for years can they?"

"What?" Matt squinted, mildly confused by the random question. "Of course they can."

Stephanie gave him a look of remorse.

"Steph, what are you getting at?" Matt felt a strange sinking feeling in his gut.

"I recently met him...I didn't do any real digging but I just overhea—"

" ** _Stephanie_**..." Matt cut her off, hoping she wasn't insinuating what he thought. Things were getting better just a few minutes ago but now, he was back from the start. Furious.

Making peace could go up whatever sunshine hippie green thumbs ass.

"I had to tell you..." Stephanie kept on. As if she didn't know Matt was so close, so very close, to popping a blood vessel, from being at the verge of frustratingly crying as he currently clenched his fist tightly against his sides. "He said he was your ex, nothing more. I had no idea he did those things."

"Matt?" Summer furrowed her brow, finally tuning into what was going on as the cop she was arguing with, gave up and came forward to unlock the cell door. " _Hey_ ," she came in, carelessly pushing the cop aside to then tugging at Matt by the hem of his shirt with uncertainty. He was blankly looking off at Stephanie, no trace of emotion but a cold gleam to his eyes. "Matt," Summer grabbed his shoulder and shook him briefly and finally, Matt let the tension bleed thickly into the air instead of letting it seep in. With a brief grunt, he walked out the cell, silent. Summer, fast on her heels to follow him as Stephanie stayed in the cell contemplating what Matt was going to do...

Or what Matt Brody was going to truly be like after giving her a docile response to what she said.

Either way, nothing was going to look pretty. Even more so the bruise on the drunkards face when it blackens for him to see tomorrow morning.


	25. Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been forever and I apologize for that. For those grounded to ao3 for this story, updates will be longer. If you want to stay up to date on this story, its first published on wattpad. I tend to forget that I have to reapply the same thing here every time I finish a chapter. 
> 
> Since it’s been so long, there’s many chapters I have to put out here. THEREFORE enjoy~ ;P

"I SAID NO RUNNING!"

 

Matt glared daggers into the back of some goofy woman's head, not giving a flying fuck how hot she looked in her burgundy bikini. She wasn't listening and running like that would give the kids around the incentive of doing the same. He's had to call Summer over too many times to shut a wailing child up and take them to their parents before he swung them into the ocean.

 

To say the least, ever since Mitch has been out of commission for three days, the whole crew had to meet the expectations of being able to save and help as many people as Mitch could within an hour. However, while the other lifeguards were busting their backs trying to be a macho man with abnormal stamina and a positive attitude, Matt decided to just yell at the people he usually knew would cause themselves harm. Preventing seemed better than trying to do something when it happens. Whether or not he was intimidating the people, Matt really just didn't give a fuck.

 

It was surprising how much of a stinker he could be. It wasn't only from what Stephanie last said to him either, there was the addition of being stressed over what to do or say when Mitch finally woke in the hospital.

 

Matt wanted to punch him. Then hug him. Kiss him. Slap him. Yell at him.

 

All those things would just embarrass Mitch or send him back into a coma. Matt just didn't have control of his emotions as he use to. The only logically way he might survive this, would be to wait for Mitch to come back to the beach on his own.

 

Though wouldn't it be shitty not to visit your boyfriend in the hospital?

 

 _Fuck_...he was being selfish again.

 

Matt kissed his teeth in frustration, tapping his finger on the arm rest of the high chair he was on while monitoring the beach. Just when he thought he could relax, he ended up yelling  again.

 

**"HEY YOU! DON'T DIVE FROM THE ROCKS!"**

 

"Oh my gosh," Summer pinches the bridge of her nose. "For fucks sakes, _calm down_!"

 

Matt looked down briefly, dipping his shades to get a clearer look at his friend.

 

"Can I help you?" He pursed his lips, not taking kindly to her interruption of his 'lifeguard' duties. "I'm kinda busy."

 

 _What a dick_...Summer briefly thought but knew very well it was the pressure getting to him. People dealt with it better or worse than others, in this case, she was just fucking exhausted and needed some caffeine to keep her going since she's been out here since four in the morning. Anyways, that's not why she came for Matt's attention.

 

"Yes. You can help me. For one, start by losing the stick up your ass. _Two_ , get that stick replaced with Mitch's cock. He finally woke up!" She exclaimed, trying to sound more excited for the both of them despite her fatigue and Matt's stunned expression. "So are we gonna see him or what?"

 

"You can go," Matt pushed his shades back in place, teeth biting the insides of his cheek.

 

"You're kidding right?" She laughed in disbelief before seriously staring at him. " _Matt_."

 

"Summer?"

 

"You're going. You two just fixed shit, why the fuck aren't you going to tie the knot?"

 

"Let me ask you a question," Matt yanked his shades off frustratingly and smiled not at all kindly at her. "Did you tell just me, or _all_ of Baywatch?"

 

"What the hell should it matter?! It matters if you see him or not!" She fumed.

 

"No, it does fucking matter. _Why_?" Matt leapt from off where he sat, knowing the pain he felt in his ankle when he landed below was nothing compared to the pain that will in no time be coursing through his face and in his chest. "You can't keep your fucking mouth shut. You just have to run off and spread my business whether or not I wanted to keep it to myself! So many damn things could've been avoided if you just..if you just shut up for once!" He yelled, his breathing rapid like he ran miles. His heart thumbed hard within his chest that he heard it loudly in his ears.

 

It wasn't her fault. He was just angry. He knew she didn't mean for Stephanie to overhear shit and even if Stephanie did, she'd find out eventually.

 

Matt couldn't help it...he was just so _angry_ with everything. Now, he was with _himself_. 

 

It felt worse to seeing Summer walk away without sparing another word of retort or even a violent slap in retaliation. He was indeed the worst person right now and it was surprising to figure that out this second when before, he would've took weeks to discover he was the cause for her fury.

 

Matt took a step forward to climb back up the tower, halting however, once the striking pain from his landing shot through his right ankle again when applying pressure to climb up. The lifeguard hesitated before trying again, failing to ignore the pain as he gave up and plop to sit down on the sand, pulling his ankle close to examine it.

 

He was no doctor but if he couldn't walk without a limp, his ankle had to be either sprained or in the best case scraped.

 

There's was no blood, so scrape was canceled out.

 

He carefully pushed himself up with the help of the tower and proceed to try walking in the directing of the sea.

 

This helped him know, that he _indeed_ had a sprain.

 

Shit...

 

Matt flopped back down on the sand, glaring at his foot.

 

This is...

 

"About to blame my ankle for this when I technically hurt myself. _Great job_ Brody," He looked at his shades and sadly put them back on. After, he used his arms to drag himself to lean against the tower. If he couldn't get up to do his job, he could at least look like he was working down here.

 

"You doing alright babe?"

 

A shudder wracked through his body, although the sun was beaming rather intensely on him.

 

He must be cursed.

 

"What do you want Bradly?" Matt asked harshly. Being scared was on his list of priorities, but it was more reserved for the fear of not being with Mitch and losing his best friend. Bradly, after all he's gone through since then, just really fucking disgusted him.

 

Hate? Yes, _hate_ is the word he should get used to using when talking about Bradly.

 

"Wow," the man kneeled by the lifeguard, simply astonished in the reaction he got this time. "You're not...scared of me?"

 

On the contrary, he _**use**_ to be. Knowing the damage Mitch done to the guy first hand was enough to degrade all he's really feared. Plus when he thinks really rational about it, the guy was able to hurt his friends back then because they all went to the same school way back. This fact further annoyed him when he just figured this out.

 

"I'm disgusted by you," Matt admitted, taking in and exhaling a breath. "I'm working. Mind going away?"

 

"Yes," Bradly sat by him to Matts distaste. "I was discharged. Since apparently no one pressed charges."

 

"We're not in the fifth grade. Get to the point," the lifeguard deadpanned, seriously wondering why he was conversing with a rapist.

 

Bradly ignored that and went on.

 

"My _point_ is, I'm grateful."

 

Grateful for not letting people know you're a rapist?

 

 _Best_ HONOR **ever**.

 

"I was too traumatized to bother with you," Matt spat bitterly. "I was too hung up on loving someone to focus on you," he heavily sighed and opt for silence for a bit.

 

Telling Bradly this didn't do anything for him.

 

"Sorry..."

 

Matt rolled his eyes, wishing he could just walk away from this. Although, some part of him was curious to see why he suddenly became like this.

 

He's...tame?

 

"Why?"

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why are you suddenly apologizing?"

 

Bradly stayed silent for a bit as well, his hands gripping tightly on his knees.

 

"I need a favor..."

 

...

 

_Funny...did he hear right?_

 

"You're joking right?"

 

"No."

 

"I'm not fucking helping you do anything but get neutered!"

 

"Gosh Matt, give me a break. I said I'm sorry and you know I don't say that 'word' on a whim."

 

Matt slashed up his previous thoughts of him being tamed. The prick was just being _fake_.

 

"Unbelievable. Actually, it is. What the hell do you want?"

 

Bradly honed his expression, putting on his best smile.

 

"Can you lend me a thousand bucks?" 

 

Matt clutched sand in his left hand and tossed it at Bradly. Hoping dearly the broken shell bits got in his eye or something.

 

"Ugh, come on!" He spat as some sand got into his mouth. "I need it."

 

"Not my problem. Instead of rape, you should've robbed me."

 

...

 

"No, I mea—AHHH!" Matt practically shrieked. Being lifted into the air so unexpectedly, was left for lifeguards to do when saving someone at the verge of drowning. Being held princess style wasn't for some ex-rapist to do freely either. "Put. Me. _Down_." He grit out.

 

"I'm robbing you, like you suggested. Now give me what I asked for or you'll be the first lifeguard to drown dickless in the ocean." Bradly threatened coldly in the others face, eyes not baring any lust as before.

 

Rapist to robber to murderer. Why didn't he see that coming?

 

"I don't have shit right now! I'm in a damn bathing suit, see any pockets fucker?!" Matt wiggled in the others grasp, pushing at the guys face to get it as far away from him as possible. "Now let me down!"

 

"Show me."

 

Matt raised a confused brow.

 

"Take me home with you and I'll take what I can get."

 

"Fuc—" Bradly cut the lifeguard off, grabbing him by the cheeks with one hand and squeezing to shut the words out. In turn, Matt just glared at him.

 

"Shut up. All I need is for you to _point_ , not talk."

 

Matt's right eye twitched in anger. Upon the command from Bradly, he gave him the finger.

 

He wasn't going to tell him where Mitch lived.

 

"Ha. Drowning dickless it is."

 

Matt flinched in Bradly's grasp, shaking his head violently that he freed his face from the others iron grip with the help of his sweat.

 

"Just take me to the fucking bank! Like Shit!"

 

Bradly tilted his head, considering it and then nodding.

 

"That'll do, but you can't take out a full thousand."

 

"I'll give you a hundred each week okay?"

 

"That's not soon enough," he scoffed and dropped Matt on the ground, seeing as the lifeguard was going to cooperate. "Double it each week."

 

"Shit, think about what I get each week! Being a lifeguard pays a lot but not THAT much."

 

The other sighs, itching the back of his head as he stood over Matt. He looked around only slightly before staring emotionless at him.

 

"Shall I tell you why I need the money?"

 

No....

 

"Who do you think bailed me out? Not my mother, not my father. _Bitch_ , I got bailed by the fucking assholes I was going to give your ass to if you showed up that night. I already owed them shit," he clenched his hands into fists, holding back the urge to punch the man in front of him. It infuriated him more that his 'pet' wasn't scared anymore. If he was, this would've been easier. "I could've been done with this if you just gave them a good fuck! But no, you didn't show!"

 

"Officer that's him!" Some random woman shouted and pointed from afar at the two.

 

What the fuck?

 

Matt blinked and noticed the cops rushing over. Bradly kisses his teeth and let's the cops have a word in.

 

"What?" He spat and the first cop glared as the other helped Matt up, the lifeguard holding back a wince as he was helped onto his feet. The pressure on his ankle not at all a great feeling.

 

"No violent disputes in the beach. Especially with a lifeguard," the officer replied and Bradly rolled his eyes. "If we see it again, you'll be coming with us. Unless..." he looks to Matt. "Do you want to press charges?"

 

Matt tensed and instinctively shook his head, ignoring the look he was getting from Bradly and thought to thank the woman for trying to help him out. Despite how vain the situation is. If he goes back, Bradly would just get bailed again. Then he'd have to cough up more than he had to already.

 

Bradlys lucky he went to fucking college already or else he'd be in trouble with his tuition.

 

"Well if you say so. Don't hesitate to call us," one said and they began leaving, sparing cautious glances back at them.

 

 

"Idiots..." Bradly huffs and snaps his fingers for Matts full attention. "You have my number or did your bitch ass delete it?"

 

Matt frowns.

 

_What did he expect him to do, keep it?_

 

"I lost my phone."

 

"Lia—"

 

"I'm not!" Matt shouted and the cops looked pointy back at them.

 

Bradly laughed to make the tension seem low and Matt waving with his best smile at them to set the officers at ease.

 

" _Fine_..." Bradly stopped once the cops left well enough alone. "Every Saturday, meet me at the surfer shop we were suppose to meet that night. Same time too."

 

"Tell me the truth. Just money? Or will you trick me?" Matt finally showed signs of worry and Bradly had the nerve to smirk.

 

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Besides, aren't surprises fun?" He winks and finally, he left.

 

Alone, Matt placed a hand on his forehead. Then ran his sweaty finger through his hair as he looked desperately to his shadow on the ground, as if hands would appear and drag him in to a better place.

 

He _wasn't_ scared.

 

His heart pounded vigorously in his chest.

 

 _Honest_.


	26. At Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check back tomorrow for another chapter guys!

The sunset was the most beautiful transition of almost clear sky days. Baywatch lifeguards would either still be on duty during this lovely scene, or getting ready to check out to enjoy it. Neither of those instances applied to Mitch Buchannon today, nor was he able to dwell within the peace and awe of the natural masterpiece. At the moment, he was perplexed. To take it a step further, _irritated_. Although annoyed, the macho man did wonders on concealing his aura as well as his expression that could be nothing but a callous scowl. 

 

' _Put me out of commission by a surf board? Fine. Miss work for a few days? Also fine. Sponge bathed by a zit faced, callus handed nurse? Tolerable. Boyfriend doesn't come to visit? **NOT OKAY**.'_

 

The lifeguard used his thumb to crack his middle finger, smiling freely towards the conversation his friends started once they picked him up from the hospital. Currently, they were making way to his home. They thought it was wise to celebrate getting out of a coma with a few beers and a card game. Nothing too serious, seeing as he had a small headache after taking his painkiller.

 

The last thing Mitch wanted to do was make his attitude known to them when all they were doing was being happy for him. Although the way Summer seemed slightly irritable whenever Ronnie mentioned Matt, told the older things weren't going well on both friendship and love life.

 

"Alright, keep it down okay?" Mitch hummed in amusement as C.J giggles towards something Ronnie said.

 

" _Old_ man," Summer teased and pushed past Mitch to do the honors in opening the door with the keys she took upon herself to hold for the ex-patient.

 

"I can unlock my own door," he grumbled but the other simply ignored him and held the door open like it was her job. "I'm not _that_ old..."

 

"She's not treating you like you're her father. We're just making sure you're alright," Stephanie pat her best friend on the back, a bit uneasy to go in the dwelling. She wasn't sure where Matt was but the last she's heard, Summer saw him working.

 

"Sure sure," Mitch took that excuse and enter his home, first thought in mind being to go upstairs and change his clothes. "Be back," he said and made way up the stairs, partially hoping to bump into his boyfriend while changing out of his old attire. Washed or not, he still needed a changed. Therefore once he got to the second floor, he went into the room he use to share with Matt and discovered he wasn't in it.

 

What was he expecting anyway?

 

Mitch calmed himself down a bit by releasing a frustrated sigh, then moved along to stripping off practically everything and putting on a new pair of boxers and grey sweat pants. A white long sleeve tee going along with it as he shifted gears out the room and back down stairs to see beers set out on the coffee table in the living room, as well as a deck of cards and a bag of pretzels to munch on. Everyone was sitting in their claimed spot of his home. C.J and Ronnie entangled on the right of his sofa, Summer on the floor with a pillow in her lap and Stephanie on a single chair she must've pulled from the kitchen.

 

"What's the game today?" He questioned with a raised brow, sitting himself on the left of the sofa from C.J and Ronnie's love nest.

 

"Well, we were thinking crazy eights, but some uncultured fools..." Summer shot a glance to Ronnie. "Don't know how."

 

"Hey!" C.J pointed. "It's not his fault all he knows is UNO!"

 

"Yes, it _really_ is." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Any fool can look up instructions and give it a go."

 

After that remark, Stephanie and C.J started to argue.

 

Summer, silently munching on some pretzels as she watched Ronnie's expression shift from discomfort, horror, and embarrassment. However, it really only took a matter of seconds for Mitch to bring it to an end.

 

" **Guys** ," Mitch warned, breathing in the abrupt silence before sighing. "Let's cut the games okay?" He leaned back comfortably on his couch, all eyes on him.

 

He was looking forward to just relaxing with them, he really was. However he couldn't keep ignoring the fact

Matt Brody, was no where in sight. Nor to be heard from. Mitch wanted to tread lightly with this topic, but regardless he had to mention it. If he didn't, he'd be at a loss until he squeezed answers out of his boyfriend later.

 

If he even saw him later.

 

"Where is he?"

 

...

 

Summer was the first to break the silence, irritation he sighted earlier, resurfacing.

 

"Its what you'd expect really," she began, sharing the bag of pretzels with Stephanie by placing it on the table. "He traded his dick in for a pussy."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"It's not hard to get," she scoffed, trying to watch her tone with the other. "He ran away."

 

"What? _Why_?" He folded his arms.

 

"How am I suppose to know?! For once I'm sick of talking about him. Matt this, Matt that. I'm not his damn chaperone!" The brunette fumed and got up from her place on the floor in favor of retreating to the kitchen. It was evident she went to get a stronger substitute for beer.

 

"You're the key lifeguard here," C.J began on another note. "So you, being gone just meant we had to try and meet your caliber of work."

 

"Whats that have to do with what just happened C.J?" Mitch retorted, more than a little confused by Summer's outburst.

 

Stephanie snorts but let's a smile slip nonetheless.

 

"Basically, we're just glad to have you back."

 

"Guys..." he frowns. "Stop avoiding it. I _want_ to know."

 

Out of no where, Summer came back into the room. Holding a glass of something that stung Ronnie's nose when she walked by to sit where she was before. Looking a bit calm only on the surface.

 

"Okay? But it shouldn't matter," she began.

 

"Really?" He tilts his head, gaze and tone beckoning for her to dish the beef.

 

" _Ugh_..." she groans, taking a long sip of her concoction in a glass. To take some pressure off, Ronnie parted his lips to speak.

 

"Matt's been off the rails since we got him out of jail," Ronnie spoke up, Mitch shifting to look at him in bewilderment.

 

" _Jail_?" He mouthed.

 

Wouldn't be the first time...

 

"To put it simply, he's being an asshole." Summer blatantly stated.

 

"That's nothing new," Mitch frowns.

 

"Then even more of an asshole, Mitch."

 

The macho man narrowed his eyes at that. "Elaborate."

 

"He didn't come to fucking see you. Isn't that a _great_ example?!"

 

"Simmer down," Stephanie huffs, not liking where this conversation was going. "You know what. I'm gonna go," she murmured and got up from her seat to venture behind the couch, hugging her best friend from behind. "Things are getting a bit heated."

 

"Go ahead and runaway," Summer waved her off dismissively. "I'm pretty sure half the reason Matt's a total dick is because of you."

 

" _Plus_ ," Stephanie continued, paying no heed to Summers tantrum. Especially when apart of what she says was right. If Mitch knew what she'd done...he'd lose it. " We have work tomorrow," she concluded.

 

"She's right," C.J sighed, but made no moves to leaving. "See ya."

 

"Good night Steph," Mitch called as he watched her depart through his front door, his attention quickly switching back to Summer in front of him. "Shall we talk in private?" Mitch suggested and raised himself up from the couch.

 

" _Fine_ ," Summer easily relented and went back into the kitchen. However before he joined her, Mitch sent a brief warning to the couple on the couch about keeping their hands to themselves.

 

Once both were situated in the kitchen, Summer on a stool and Mitch standing on the other side of the counter, they got to talking again.

 

"Speak your mind," he ordered and got himself comfortable leaning again the kitchen counter, noticing by the time she put the glass down on the counter, it was empty.

 

"I _can't_ stand him," she muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and clearing her throat to speak clearer. "I told him to visit okay? But he was just too freaking angry at everything for some reason."

 

Mitch hummed in acknowledgement to her words.

 

"Do you know why he was?"

 

The other threw her hands up in frustration.

 

"So no?"

 

She sighed. "You'd think he'd tell me right? But no. Ever since that party, his attitude became unbearable."

 

" _Maybe_..." the older contemplated aloud. "Maybe he's still not over everything. After all, it didn't end well. He fought Stephanie. Something I'm pissed at them equally about."

 

"I mean if it wasn't him, it'd be me."

 

The older lifeguard rolled his eyes.

 

"Is that all we know so far?"

 

"It's whatever at this point," she rested an elbow on the counter, pouting.

 

" _Sure_ ," he sarcastically remarked. "

 

"It is..." Summer grumbled. "We don't even know where he is at this point."

 

"Then lets go find him."

 

"Don't feel like it. As I said , I'm not his caretaker. He's a grown ass man Mitch..."

 

_What up with her?_

 

Mitch raised a brow and came forward to lean on the counter, inspecting the youngest furrow.

 

"You're sulking. Why?"

 

The brunette scrambled out of her seat, eyes wide in astonishment.

 

"I am NOT!" She denied.

 

"Okay," he shrugged and went over to the fridge, grabbing a cold beer and using his counter top to click the cap off. "Whatever you say, _Sunshine_."

 

Summer shot him a glare.

 

"What?" He blinked.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Okay," Mitch shrugged once again, taking a swig from his beer while the other lost her composure.

 

...

 

"FINE!" She shouted, taking in the knowing smile of the older lifeguard. Then slowly, went and plopped back on her stool. "I'm sulking."

 

Mitch's smile became less smug and more warm. He set his beer down and pat her head comfortingly for a bit before pulling away. 

 

"Obviously," he winked. "Now tell papa bear what's eating you."

 

"Well...I—"

 

The front door slammed shut, C.J almost jolting away with saliva drizzling from her lips, if not for Ronnie instinctively latching onto her in surprise.

 

_Is that who I think it is?_

 

Mitch glared strictly at Summer. Knowing she wasn't the source of Mitch's sudden mood switch, had the brunette sharing a mood of frustration all the same.

 

All there was now was to wait.

 

Wait for Matt to greet C.J and Ronnie.

 

...

 

Wait as Matt paused and stared at those currently in the kitchen.

 

...

 

Then wait as he advanced to and up the stairs.

 

......

 

"He just..." Summer gapped astonished, then when everything set in, she was fuming. "Did he just IGNORE us?!"

 

The blonde and her boyfriend in the living room quickly departed from each other. Ronnie the first one to offer C.J a night at his place. He felt a storm was coming, one they shouldn't be there to witness. Therefore with that arrangement made, the two left with a worried goodbye to the others on the breaking point of strangling the just arrived house member upstairs.

 

"I want you to go home," Mitch finally spoke, schooling his features to level calm with frustration. "I'll deal with this."

 

"You're kidding right?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. However, one solid look at Mitch confirmed he indeed wasn't. "Of course...you're not," the woman deflated, letting her anger just sizzle within. "But Mitch..."

 

" _Leave_ ," he ordered and left Summer alone in the kitchen in favor of walking to the first step of his staircase, staring intently at the top. The lifeguard took a deep breath, silently thanking Summer when she quietly left.

 

This was his problem.

 

He thought he properly talked with Matt that night, discussing whether they would stay together or not. However, the end of the night may of ruined his results.

 

No mattter how much he thought about it, he had no idea why Matt would still be angry.

 

"Time to find out," Mitch thought aloud.

 

So calmly, the man walked up the stairs. He done this routine a hundred time or more, yet for once, it made him feel uneasy. That's if he made up to the second floor, going into the lions den.

 

 _Funny_.

 

Mitch rolled his eyes with newfound confidence.

 

He was the lion of this fucking den. Screw it.

 

Once he made it up, Mitch didn't spare a glance to the doorknob and just opened it. His prey jolting in surprise.

 

"Brody," he started after he entered and shut the door behind him.

 

"Buchannon," Matt responded, equally tense yet mockingly.

 

...

 

Mitch looked at his boyfriend, saying nothing. He was giving Matt a chance to establish his reasons before Mitch lashed out. Thankfully the younger figured it out before he lost his chance to save himself.

 

"I'm sorry," Matt started, getting off the bed he was sitting and mentally panicking on. "I should've come to see you."

 

...

 

"You should've?" The oldest bitterly chuckled. "Is _that_ all? Matt. What if things turned out worse?" Mitch pinched the bridge or his nose, the hurt from his boyfriends actions setting in.

 

"But it didn't," the other stated. Beckoning no more negativity from Mitch.

 

"What's wrong with you?"

 

"The fuck? What's up with you?! I just got home and you're already attacking me?" Matt scoffed, ignoring the aching pain in his stomach. He knew he was wrong. He knew.

 

But...

 

"I wouldn't have to if you showed up. What's _more_ **important** than seeing me in the hospital?"

 

He was too stubborn to admit it.

 

Matts shoulders slumped and his hands balled to fists. He avert his eyes before saying his next choice of words, heart beating erratically.

 

"My job."

 

Mitch kissed his teeth, taking a step towards Matt who stayed in place.

 

" _Fucking_ **bullshit**. How come Summer can see me and you can't? C.J? Ronnie?" He paused. "Stephanie."

 

" _Don't_ say her name," Matt spat, a vein suddenly pulsing at the edge of his forehead.

 

The other folded his arms, standing his ground.

 

"She was there for me with everyone else. Where were _you_?"

 

The younger felt sick. Sick to the stomach. He knew where this was going.

 

The _guilt, jealousy, and love_.

 

Matt couldn't come because of them all. He held remorse for causing Mitch trouble. Yet he kept doing it because he was jealous of everyone that likes Mitch. _Especially_ Stephanie. She'd go so far as to bring back his worst fears in order to have Mitch to herself.

 

...

 

If Mitch _knew_ that, would he still keep her around?

 

Matt didn't know.

 

He was so into Mitch it fucking hurt to see him on a infirmary bed, bandages around his head and hooked up to a IV.

 

Matt wasn't _strong_ enough to fix his own issues, what made him any better with dealing with his feelings?

 

 _Fuck it_. Mitch would _never_ take that excuse.

 

But...he had to say something.

 

 _Anything_.

 

" _Working_..." he muttered. "I..was working."

 

Believe this. _Please_.

 

Mitch shut his eyes for a long minute, clearing his hurt in order to pick apart what's wrong here.

 

' _He shouldn't be the one looking miserable right now. I should.'_

 

"Even when Summer came to get you?"

 

Matt nodded.

 

" _Why_?"

 

"Do I really have to explain why I work?"

" _Matt_ ," Mitch said firmly.

 

"Mitch, enough of this investigation! I said I was _sorry_ ," Matt begged and ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly at the strands in frustration.

 

" _Why_ does it seem like a problem for you? What the hell did I do?!" Mitch yelled, losing his cool.

 

He wanted answers.

 

His boyfriends actions didn't make sense.

 

Matt never gave that much of a shit about being a lifeguard.

 

He could've left with Summer yet he chose to argue with her instead.

 

He's acting weird, especially right now.

 

Matt tried to ignore him but flinched as if he didn't know he was coming for him. ' _Now he looks like he's about to cry_?'

 

Mitch Buchannon, was seriously losing it.

 

"You didn't do anything..."

...

"So _why_...?" Mitch's lip twitched. "Say something!"

...

"M-maybe I should go..." Matt murmured lowly.

"What?" The oldest eyes widened in split fear, shock striking both of their hearts.

 

Not this again...

 

 _Not again_.

 

"Nothing!" Matt recovered quickly, panicking as he rushed over to his boyfriend with a nervous smile. "I just thought, maybe you needed space to calm down."

 

"Okay..." Mitch replied dryly, walking past his boyfriend to sit at the edge of his bed.

 

"Mitch," Matt called, turning around to face him.

 

Moments like these, just added onto his guilt.

 

Matt swears Mitch wasn't like this before...

 

How serious did their feelings get for each other over this course of time?

 

"Matt," Mitch rubbed his hand down his face, as if trying to rid of his stress. "My head hurts," he said, head throbbing painfully to support his claim. "So I'm going to sleep on this. Do me a favor and figure out what it is you want. What it is you feel...because at this point I have no idea."

"Mitc—"

 

" _No_. I'm tired, frustrated, and in pain. I argued with you before but now I'm done," he didn't spare a glance to look at the other, just trying to get control over himself. "So I suggest...you leave like you said before. Or sleep as well."

Matt bit his lip, rubbing at his left arm as he watched his boyfriend slowly plop himself down to lay on the bed. Then move himself up to rest his head more comfortably on a pillow. From there, it was clear Mitch was done for the night. Therefore Matt did the only thing he could do, let Mitch rest.

 

He didn't know what to do.

 

Mitch would be upset if he left and he was scared of what'll happen if he stayed.

 

Love sucks...


	27. Just Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait resumes again...
> 
> Also shorter chapter.

One way Matt thought about how to fix his problems were through temporary means.

 

Either ignoring the issue at hand was part of it while the other would be suffocating the person involved with happy memories that the issue seized to exist. _Neither_ of which could Matt figure out to use on Mitch.

 

Waking up with aches and pain from his neck to his knees, Matt left his favorite home away from home closet.

 

In the end he didn't leave, yet he didn't stay where Mitch could see him.

 

That's likely the reason his boyfriend looked a bit surprised to see him walk into the kitchen this morning, hair a tousled mess and eyes blood shot like he hadn't slept at all. To say the least, Matt was stressed. He slept a good four hours before brainstorming how to fix the mess he was in.

 

He could just pretend it was all normal, yet having Bradly back sucking the life out of him along with his trust fund, was far from normal that he may be taking his frustration out on his friends. Even worse, his partner.

 

Mitch didn't deserve to be treated how he's been treating him. The macho man was kind at heart, sexy at most, and everything else that made Matt the lucky canidate to receive such high affections from the great

Mitch Buchannon.

 

"Morning," The best lifeguard of all Baywatch murmured, voice still laced with sleep.

 

"Huh? Uh! I-I mean.... _morning_ ," Matt stuttered uneasily, ducking his head low as possible into his shoulders.

 

' _This was awkward.'_

 

However, Mitch still wanted to talk to him at least.

 

Knowing that, Matt felt his cheeks warm.

 

What if he could just pretend nothing happened?

 

With Summer, that'd be impossible, but with Mitch, maybe. The older was just as desperate as him in regards to staying together, but there also comes the reminder that Matt, _indeed_ had a conscious.

 

Why bullshit Mitch if he couldn't bullshit Summer?

 

The younger lifeguard sat himself at the island counter, adjusting carefully on the stool before resting his right elbow on the counter and laying his chin in his palm. His half-lidded eyes, focused on Mitch diligently making breakfast for two, as well as set some coffee on. The fresh brew fully awakening Matt's senses to the point his rambling thoughts broke down to one solid sentence for his feelings at the moment.

 

"I think I love you," He said calmly, holding nothing but admiration for the man before him until that very man quickly turned around with a bewildered expression, shattering his sudden calm.

 

' _What the fuck did I just say_?'

 

Matt flushed when everything seemed to stand still for both of them. Their gazes stuck to match each other.

 

"M—"

 

"NOOOO!" He suddenly shouted, making Mitch flinch at his unsuspected outburst. "FUCK SHIT FUCK!" Matt dropped his face into his folded arms, hiding himself as his cursed at his stupidity for starting and ruining the moment.

 

When nothing but silence met him, he dragged a hand from his hair to his face, peeking over his arm and between his fingers.

 

Mitch blinked back his shock and flashed Matt a small smile, then as if nothing happen, the macho man resumed his work over the stove.

 

Matt groaned lowly, easing up to pat the heat away from his cheeks.

 

" _That's_ not fair..." he called, feeling rather bold this morning despite what transpired last night.

 

They're allowed a _little_ time right?

 

"What isn't?" Mitch replied, his voice less hoarse than before that Matt got up from his seat and made way over.

 

Time away from stressing, time from problems, time to be together as a couple _should_ be.

 

_'I swear...I'm not running away.'_

 

Matt stood behind Mitch, watching the man turn off the stove.

 

"Seeing you smile," Matt slide his arms around his boyfriends stomach, hands clutch at the front of the oldest shirt. "It's just not _fair_ ," he rested his forehead on the others back.

 

"Brody," Mitch called, sighing softly. "Ease up...its time to eat."

 

" _Why_?"

 

The macho man sighed again but more heavily.

 

"You _know_ why. I don't want to avoid the important things, Matt." Mitch rested his hands on his boyfriends wrists.

 

Of course he liked this and of course, he'd liked to forget what's wrong and be simply lovey dovey...like how C.J and Ronnie are but with less spit swapping. However it wasn't in his nature. It'll bother him till night, wondering how they can be normal but not normal.

 

"We're not!" The younger clutched tighter, his whole front against Mitch's backside. "I _just_..." He calmed down. "...can we not think about it for awhile? I understand it's important but can you let it go, just for a bit? I miss being able to talk with you normally. Don't you?"

 

"No," the grip on the older loosened. "I can't just do that," Mitch rejected, finally able to remove the arms around him. "I can't pretend its all good Brody. I want something real," he turned and noted the way Matt couldn't or simply didn't meet his eyes. "Thought you would too," he concluded and took up his personal plate, then got a mug to pour himself a cup of coffee.

 

"I _do_..." Matt balled his hands into fists,  staying still as he heard Mitch work around the kitchen and then come back near him with his food and drink.

 

The macho man sighed for what felt like the millionth time this morning and leaned down near his boyfriends ear.

 

"Then _act_ like it," he whispered gently and softly kissed the others cheek before walking away, out the kitchen and to his room.

 

"Screw you," Matt hissed and banged his fist on the counter in front of him, his plate of food clattering from the impact.

 

' _Then act like it_.'

 

He shook his head, his left hand covering his ear as it throbbed from the hot caressing voice still buzzing alive there. The words said repeating with meaning. They were gently said but held strength that made him feel like total total shit.

 

' _Act like I care? Or act like I love him?'_

 

I want everything to do with Mitch, yet he doesn't...trust that?

 

Matt was at the verge of a mental breakdown and knowing he didn't have anybody to help calm him down was his own fault.

 

What exactly was he trying to achieve right now?

 

He's better off apologizing to Summer and telling Mitch about Bradly and Stephanie.

 

It made him wonder why he was keeping quiet when the heat fell on him when he did. Initially he was being nice to dickheads.

 

He looked at his breakfast for a bit, then to the home phone in the kitchen attached to the wall by the doorway.

 

Patching things with Summer was one step to clarity, _right_?

 

Matt went for it and grasped the phone in his hand, nervously smashing in his friends number and holding tightly to the receiver as it rang. After the fifth ring, he was patched through, hearing that familiar just woken voice over the line. He smiled to himself before gathering the courage to say something before she lost patience with him as a random caller.

 

"Summer," he called softly, the line instantly going dead. He pulled the phone from his ear when he heard the sudden beep.

 

She hung up on him.

 

" _Fucking little bi—"_

 

Matt clicked his tongue and called the bitch back again. She picked up, letting out a heavy breath.

 

"Listen, I'm _trying_ to apolog—"

 

"I don't accept apologies over the phone Matt. Get a backbone and come over," she said strictly and hung up once again.

 

...

 

OKAY.

 

...

 

He slowly hooked the phone back up and decided before he encountered Summer, he'd finish his breakfast.

 

Why go into the lions den on an empty stomach?


End file.
